The Pirate's Treasure
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Yes I know, another pirate story. Kira is the captain with Athrun and Shinn as his first and second mates. Can these Salty Sea Pirates find love while trying to escape the law? Better than it sounds, pretty funny, really. Complete! Sequel out!
1. Chapter 1: Ahoy Ship!

**The Pirate's Treasure!**

**Chapter 1: Ahoy Ship!**

**Disclaimer: Arrr ye mateys! I don't any characters from Gundam Seed or DESTINY, but my imagination is to be credited for this story concept and plot! I am not trying to be a copy-cat, I've just been readin' some pirate and sailor stories and couldn't help meself! (Talking like a pirate). Also the accents are English, so I hope you enjoy!**

Kira Yamato strode out onto the deck of his ship the _Freedom_ and looked out over the sea. It was beautiful; the sun's rays seemed to dance across the blue water as a light breeze carried them on toward their destination.

Another young man came up beside him and said quietly, "It's beautiful out 'ere today, don't you think, Sir?"

"Haven't I told you not to call me 'Sir' when we're talking, Athrun?" Kira said.

Athrun gave a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry Kira, I just can't get over the fact that ye were made Cap'n." Athrun said.

The brunette chuckled, "I know me neither, but 'tis what it is, how far away are we from ORB?" he asked.

"About a day away, what are we going to do when we make port?" Athrun said.

"We'll make some repairs to the ship, get some food and rum, and have a little fun at the taverns." Kira grinned. Athrun grinned as well.

Just then, a raven-haired boy of about 16 came up to them both. "What'cha talkin' 'bout?" he asked them.

"What we're gonna do when we reach ORB." Kira told him.

"Ooo! Can I come along? Please!" the boy pleaded, his red eyes glowing with hope.

Kira and Athrun both chuckled and Athrun put the boy in a headlock and roughed up his hair, "Of course ye can come, lad! There's much mischief to be had in ORB and you're sure goin' t' be the center of it! Plus, there will be lots o' lovely ladies of which you can become a man with!" he joked.

"I was asking Cap'n Kira, Athrun!" the boy said but still grinned as he got out of Athrun's head lock.

"Yes, Shinn, you can come along, only Dearka and Mwu are staying to guard the ship on account of the trouble they started last time we made port." Kira said.

"Thanks Cap'n!" Shinn said. "Hey! How come I have to stay and guard the ship with Mwu?" Dearka called out as he walked over to them.

"Because you almost got us hanged in Helioplolis! You and Mwu will stand and guard the ship and if you're good lads then ye can go out to port next time!" Kira told him.

Dearka pouted but didn't argue any more. "And you can pass the news to Mwu as well." Kira said and Dearka nodded and went in search of La Flaga-san.

"Well don't you feel special, Shinn?" Athrun said and grinned.

"Well I am!" Shinn sneered and Kira chuckled and ruffled his hair as he went over to the starboard side.

"How's the patchwork comin', Rey?" Kira asked the blonde who was working on fixing a hole on deck.

"Not too good, Cap'n, we need to make port soon or else we ain't goin' t' make it!" Rey says.

"Aye, one more day and we'll make port in ORB, and ye can find a good carpenter there." Kira said and Rey nodded.

"Sir!" Nicol called as he ran up to Kira. He turned around to wait for the green-headed boy to catch up to him.

"What is it, Nicol?" he asked.

Nicol was panting as he told Kira that some sharks have been following the ship ever since they had the fight with a Zaft ship that blasted the hole in the deck. Kira went over to the edge and sure enough some big black sharks were just 10 feet away from the rudder at the end.

"Thanks for telling me, Nicol, but tomorrow we will make port in Orb and repair the ship, restock on food and drink, and have some fun while we're at it." Kira told him.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Nicol said and was about to leave but Kira stopped him. "Please Nicol, call me Kira." And smiled as Nicol grinned sheepishly and went off.

"So Shinn, since you've no lass at home, are ye goin' t' try and find one in ORB?" Athrun asked him.

"I dunno, maybe." Shinn said and blushed.

"Awww, the runt is blushing!" Yzak teased as he came up beside Shinn.

"I'm no runt! I'm almost as tall as you!" Shinn snapped.

"Relax, sheesh, I was just messin' with ya lad!" Yzak said and Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, just because I'm the youngest don't mean ye can always call me 'runt' and such as I know ya do!" Shinn told him, his crimson eyes warning the older boy.

"Aye, but that's the fun of it, ain't it true Athrun?" Yzak said.

"Aye, Shinn, ye might as well accept it!" Athrun said and slapped him on the back as he went with Yzak somewhere.

Shinn sent them an icy glare but then sighed and looked out over the sea.

"Don't let 'em bother you, my boy, they're just jealous because you're the youngest and the ladies all flock to you when we make port." Kira said coming beside Shinn.

Shinn blushed and said thanks and they continued to stare out over the ocean.

_The next day…_

"Land ho!" Shinn called from the Crow's Nest.

"Alright you bloody pirates! Prepare to make port!" Kira said and started shouting orders as everyone scrambled around on the deck to get ready to dock.

A crowd forms on the dock as they see the mighty _Freedom_ come in with the Jolly Roger waving in the breeze.

Athrun looked over at the dock and spotted a certain blonde and called out to Kira, "Hey look! It's your sister!" and Kira came over to the side and smiled as he saw his sister waving, standing beside her was another girl whom he didn't recognize.

She had long pink hair and a beautiful white dress on, and he would've kept staring at her if Athrun didn't shake him and tell him to go boss his men around. Kira blushed and ran off to give more orders as Athrun chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

When they're docked at the harbor Kira is the first one off, followed by Athrun and Shinn, and Cagalli rushes up to him and hugs him tightly.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" she said when she let go.

"Yeah, no one can." He joked and they laughed. He noticed that the girl was standing beside Cagalli looking shy and Cagalli pulls her forward.

"Kira, this is Lacus, Lacus, this is my brother Kira Yamato, Captain of the _Freedom_!" she said introducing them. Kira took Lacus's hand and kissed it, making them both blush as Cagalli and Athrun also exchanged a greeting, Athrun being the gentleman that he was taking Cagalli's hand and kissing it as Kira did.

"Ahh, Shinn, how's life as a salty sea pirate?" Cagalli asked him.

Shinn blushed as he said, "It's ok, although SOME people keep calling me runt and other unappreciated comments!" Shinn said and when he said SOME he looked at Athrun who smirked and stuck his tongue out.

Cagalli chuckled and patted him on the back, "Aye, Shinn, you are the youngest so 'tis be expected! Don' worry though, my boy, for soon ye shall be 18 and a man!" she told him.

"So, Lacus, how did you come to know my sister?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Oh, well, we met at a tavern one night." Lacus said shyly in her sing-song voice.

"Aye, some men were givin' her a hard time so's I whacked 'em a good one I did! And we've been friends ever since!" Cagalli said.

"Oh, that's good of you to do Cags," Kira said calling his twin by her nickname.

"Awww, 'twas nothin' really." Cagalli said. Athrun chuckled and said, "So, Captain Kira, where to now?"

"You can go to a tavern; I'll find you after I talk to Rey." Kira said and Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, and Lacus went off to a local tavern called Fish n' Rum.

Kira went towards the blonde who was talking with Yzak. "Hey, are you all set to get a carpenter?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and Yzak were gonna go and find one." Rey said.

"Ok, after that you can go do whatever you want, but we're all staying at the Wetside Inn, ok?" Kira told them.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" they said and went on their way.

Kira spotted Dearka and Mwu talking to some local girls and shook his head as he came over to them.

"We've been here not 5 minutes and you're already talking to the local girls eh?" he said and surprised them. The girls stared at him in awe as they were just told that Dearka and Mwu were pirates under the command of Kira Yamato.

"Sorry Cap'n, we couldn't resist!" Dearka said with a sheepish grin.

Kira chuckled as the girls giggled and were batting their eyelashes. "'Tis fine boys, just make sure you keep an eye on my ship, or you'll be swinging in the gallows tonight." Kira threatened with a wicked grin as the girls gasped and the boys sweat-dropped.

"Aye, aye Sir!" they said and stumbled over each other to stand beside the gangplank of the ship as Kira howled with laughter.

The girls giggled again and one with long red hair stepped up to Kira and asked, "So you're Captain Kira of the _Freedom_?"

"Yep, what can I do for you?" Kira asked.

The other girl giggled as the red head batted her eyelashes and said seductively, "Well, what can I do for you?"

Kira blushed and said, "Oh, um," and was saved by Nicol as he came up and said, "Good news, Captain Kira! The sharks have gone!" and Kira could tell that Nicol came in just at the right moment on purpose and said, "Great! How's 'bout we join the others at the Fish n' Rum tavern?" and Nicol agreed.

"Goodbye ladies, and good day." He said briskly and headed for the tavern with Nicol.

The red head stared after him and whispered to her friend, "He's so cute! But he wasn't interested! I wonder if he already has a lass." And her friend said, "Well, why don't you go see?" and they both grinned as they, too, went towards the tavern.

**In the tavern**

"There you are Kira! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come!" Cagalli said as he came in. he smiled and sat on the other side of her.

"We've already ordered, the rum should be arriving soon." Athrun told him.

"So Shinn, ready for your first pint o' rum?" Kira asked the young boy.

"Aye that I am." Shinn said. Then he saw two beautiful young girls enter the tavern and couldn't help but stare.

Nicol turned to where Shinn was staring and elbowed Kira. He turned to see the two girls he was just talking to.

"I wonder why they followed us." Kira said aloud.

"They probably like you." Athrun said and winked as they came over.

"Kira, or Captain Kira, I'm sorry if I offended you or made you uneasy, but my name is Fllay Allster." The red head said and extended her dainty small hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry I rushed off so quickly, come, sit with us, this 'ere's Nicol, Athrun, my sister Cagalli, her friend Lacus, and Shinn." Kira said introducing everyone. Fllay nodded and sat down and her friend came up and said, "And I'm Mia Campbell."

"Pleased to meet you." Kira said and she too sat down next to Fllay.

The girls looked from Kira to Nicol to Athrun to Shinn, deciding who they liked best. Mia smiled at Shinn and Fllay again batted her eyelashes at Kira, seeming to like the young and handsome Captain.

**/ Author's Note: Yeah, this is getting long so I'm gonna end the first chapter here, sooooo, WHAT'D YA THINK? Please review, I'm doing this just out of my mind, nothing prior written, so please review, flames are accepted because I am a Pyromaniac/**


	2. Chapter 2:Naughty Naughty Boys and Girls

**Chapter 2: Naughty Naughty Boys and Girls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, I only own the plot for this particular story, he he!**

"So, what are you doing here in ORB?" Fllay asked Kira. "Just repairing the ship and restocking on some supplies. I thought while we're here we might as well have some fun, eh?" Kira replied and the boys grinned.

"You now, ya look awfully young to be Cap'n of a ship, how old are you?" Mia asked him also.

"18, I was just made Captain about 2 weeks ago, after me father died." Kira said.

"Oh, ye poor lad! What about ye mum?" Fllay asked. "She's back home, at Junius 7, we're going there next." Kira told her.

"Oh," Fllay and Mia said in unison.

"Well, why don't we have a bit o' fun eh?" Athrun said to change the subject.

Everyone brightened up at that and nodded eagerly, Fllay glancing slyly at Kira and Mia grinning at Shinn, who blushed and grinned back.

"Wot did ya have in mind?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, a bit o' music wouldn't hurt eh? And let's get some food, I be starvin'!" he said and ordered a waitress to bring out some food. Back then, you didn't really order, the cooks of the tavern served the same thing, and so that's what you got. This tavern cooked fresh grilled shrimp with some seasoning, some bread, vegetable-like soup, and, of course, rum.

"Mmmmmm." Everyone said as the waitresses brought out the food. "It looks delicious, not like the stuff we serve on board!" Shinn said.

"Aye, lad, you be right on that one!" Athrun said. As they were about to dig in, Lacus cleared her throat and said, "Aren't we going to say grace?" and looked at Cagalli expectantly.

"Oh, right! Everyone join hands and listen to this lovely prayer!" Cagalli told everyone and Fllay joined hands with Kira who joined hands with Athrun who joined hands with Cagalli who joined hands with Lacus who joined hands with Nicol who joined hands with Shinn who joined hands with Mia. (Whew! That was a mouthful!).

And then Lacus began the meal time prayer, (I don't know what they said back then so this is what my family says before we eat.) "God is great, God is good, let us thank him for our food, by his hands, we all are fed, thank you Lord for our daily bread. Amen." And then the boys (and Cagalli) started stuffing their faces with food and swallowing all the rum.

Lacus, Fllay, and Mia looked at them in disgust as they delicately ate their food. "Wow, why don' we serve this kind of food on board, Captain?" Nicol asked Kira.

"Because we don't have the money to get all this fresh shrimp nor the proper stove to cook it in." Kira replied. "Why can't we just catch the shrimp ourselves and fry them?" Shinn asked.

"Because, lad, I doubt ye be wantin' to deal with the hard labor of shrimp catchin', and besides, the stuff Yzak cooks ain't that bad!" Athrun said and the _Freedom _crew laughed. Because Yzak was the only one that could cook a good meal and not make a mess or burn anything.

Just then, a band of sorts started playing music and some people got up and started dancing. "Hey, wot a catchy tune their playin'! How's 'bout a dance, Athrun?" Cagalli said.

"But of course, milady." Athrun said like a gentleman and they chuckled as he hooked his arm in hers and made their way to the dance floor.

The others continued to eat and after a while Nicol asked, "Shouldn't Yzak and Rey be back by now?"

"Prolly, but maybe they're tryin' to work a deal, I told them what tavern to meet us at," Kira said. "Oh, yes, I suppose that is what it is." Nicol said.

"So, Kira, how's about you and me have a little fun?" Fllay asked and grinned at him.

Kira was caught off-guard at first, "Do you want to go dancing like Athrun and Cagalli?" he asked, a little confused at why she was looking at him that way.

She giggled and said, "No, I mean just you and me, you do know what I'm talking about, don't you?" she asked and fluttered her eyelashes.

Kira still wasn't too sure about what the young girl was trying to get him to do, but Lacus, however, understood perfectly. "I'm sure Kira is much more of a gentleman to do _that _Fllay." Because she knew that Fllay worked at the Whorehouse and was trying to get poor Kira to have sex with her.

Mia gasped and so did Fllay, Kira just looked confused, and Shinn almost spit out his rum and started choking while laughing.

"Excuse me, but you barely even know him!" Fllay spat. "Neither do you! And besides, I'm sure Cagalli wouldn't want her twin brother to be put in that situation." Lacus said but more calmly. Then Kira's light bulb went off and he blushed, making Shinn laugh harder and Nicol almost faint as he too got it. Poor lads, so pure and innocent.

Mia rolled her eyes and said, "Oh for Pete's sake he's a grown man! He can do who he wants, when he wants! Why do you care so much about him sleeping with Fllay, do you like him or something?" making Lacus blush and look away shyly.

Meanwhile, Shinn's laughing so hard his face is red and his sides are beginning to hurt. "Kira, have sex with Fllay? You've got to be kidding!" he said.

"What's so funny Shinn? You're still a virgin." Kira said, making him stop laughing and blush as he glanced at Mia who giggled and whispered something to Fllay.

"So are you I bet!" he spat. "I am not!" Kira said and everyone sat stunned as he looked away. "Hey, wot's going on here? We left for only a few minutes and already I can tell something's wrong!" Athrun said.

"Fllay wants to have sex with Kira." Shinn said bluntly. "OI! What's this?" Athrun gasped and Cagalli looked stunned and then furious. "Oh no you don't! You're not going to seduce my brother into having sex with a whore!" Cagalli spat and Kira gasped and looked from his sister to Fllay.

"So what? All I wanted was a bit o' fun!" Fllay said, nearly in tears and she got up, looked at Kira, and then rushed out. Mia gave a nasty look to Cagalli and went after her, but not before looking slyly at Shinn and mouthing "Meet me at the Inn" and he nodded. No one seemed to notice this; however, because once Fllay rushed out Kira looked at his sister and said, "Now why'd you have to do that for?"

"What do you mean? I don't want you to be soiled by the likes of her! She's no good, Kira, no good at all!" Cagalli said and Lacus nodded. "'Tis true, I'm sorry Kira, but we didn't want you to throw your morals out just because of a pretty girl, especially one who is notorious for being with the most handsome men in the whole of ORB!" Lacus said softly, her eyes pleading for Kira not to be mad but to understand.

Hearing the beautiful voice of the young girl calmed Kira down a bit and he said, "I know, it's just not fair that my sister decides who I can be with and who I cannot." He said and glared at Cagalli. "Trust me; you'll thank me when you find out who she really is!" Cagalli told him.

"Ok, ok, no more arguing, please! Let's just have a good time and try NOT to get into trouble, alright?" Athrun said before Kira could respond.

They all nodded and then Yzak and Rey came in and found their table. "Kira, we have good news and bad news," Yzak began. "The good news is, we found someone who can work on the ship, the bad news is," he continued and Rey finished with, "It will take 3 days and 10 shillings a day."

"What?" Kira said, astounded at the price and not too worried about the number of days. I'm not exactly sure how much shillings are compared to actual money now-a-days, but trust me, it's a lot! (I think…eh heh).

"I didn't know our ship had it that bad off!" Athrun said. "Aye, oh well, we can make it, we are pirates after all, we'll use some of the money we stole from the last bloke that caused our ship so much damage!" Kira told them.

"Aye, aye, sir. So, what'd we miss?" Yzak asked as he sat down where Fllay was sitting and Rey sat down where Mia sat.

The others looked at each other, as if wondering if they should tell them what happened. Shinn took this time to say, "Well, I'm off to go wandering around, I'll meet you back at the Inn." Rather quickly and went to leave.

"Wait a second; you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are ye?" Athrun asked him.

"What do you mean, I'm just going to look around is all," Shinn said and smiled –innocently-. "Uh huh, right lad, and pigs can fly, now tell us where you're really goin'." Athrun demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Shinn said. "But you have to tell me." Kira said and stood up.

Shinn sweat dropped as he said, "Well, Captain, I was just going to wander around town, no specific place in mind, I've never been to ORB before, I just want to see what it's like."

Kira nodded to Athrun to let Shinn go because he grabbed him by the arm when he stopped him and the two older boys looked at each other to Shinn who seemed to be growing quite impatient.

Cagalli, Lacus, Nicol, Rey, and Yzak all seemed to hold their breath and Rey and Yzak looked at each other like, "What did we miss?" and Cagalli looked suspicious but said, "Oh, let him go, if something happens to him ye can just drag him back to the ship and keep him from going to port when you dock at Heliopolis, like Dearka and Mwu." And gave Shinn a knowing look.

"Fine, but don't get into trouble, alright?" Kira said and Shinn nodded and practically dashed out of the tavern in case Kira decided to change his mind. He shook his head and exchanged a glance with Athrun and his sister.

"He's going with that Mia girl, isn't he?" Kira asked quietly after an awkward silence. "Who?" Yzak and Rey said in unison. "Yep, I bet you." Cagalli said and Lacus said, "Oh dear." And Athrun shook his head.

"That lad is too worried about getting laid, he doesn't care about the consequences, let's see what happens to 'im, maybe he'll luck out." Athrun said. "Aye, if he can prove he's a man, I'm sure Shinn won't luck out." Kira said.

"Does this always happen when you make port?" Lacus asked no one in particular. "Rarely." Athrun responded.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Yzak shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, sorry Yzak, well, Dearka and Mwu were talking to these two young ladies when I came up, obviously they told the girls about me so they followed us into the tavern and introduced themselves." Kira began.

"And then when Athrun and Cagalli went to dancing Fllay, the one who seemed to like Kira, asked him if he wanted to 'have a bit o' fun'" Nicol continued.

"And then I explained that I'm sure he's a gentleman and wouldn't do that, and she snapped at me and said I barely knew him. I told her that neither did she and that also I was sure Cagalli wouldn't want her brother to go off with a person like her and do that and she got all mad." Lacus explained.

"And then we come back and I learned what's goin' on and told her not to even try it and she stormed out after trying to lay the guilt on me." Cagalli finished.

The boys blinked and then looked at Lacus, "So who are you?" and everyone else did an anime face-drop thing and Lacus giggled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced, my name is Lacus Clyne, I'm a friend of Cagalli's" and Yzak said, "Oh, ok, so, what's with Shinn?"

"He decided to tell a little tale about 'just wandering about' so he could meet up with the other girl." Athrun said and he and Yzak both snorted.

Kira sighed. "Well, if we confront him 'bout it or try to stop 'im you know he'll just get mad and might even abandon ship, I say let the boy be and maybe he'll learn his lesson." He told everyone.

"Aye, let's see if he's even brave enough to do it!" Yzak said and chuckled.

"So, where to now boys?" Cagalli asked to change the subject. She really liked Shinn despite his disrespectful, angst-ridden, and somewhat childish (even though he's a teenager) behavior, and really thought he'd know better than to lose his virginity to a whore.

"Hmmm, let's go 'bout town and maybe find some supplies, or ye can all go off on yer own and meet back at the Inn before midnight." Kira said and looked at them to see what they'd say.

Nicol and Lacus both agreed to do whatever the others wanted, Rey just shrugged, Yzak, Athrun, and Cagalli all wanted to find some fun, and so it was agreed that they would first stock up on supplies and then wander about for real looking for some mischief as the night was still young.

They thanked the waitress and the landlord and paid for the meal after finishing one more pint of ale and went on their way.

**In the alleyway behind the Inn**

"Ah, there you are! I thought that you weren't going to come!" Mia said as Shinn approached looking somewhat nervous but confident.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Kira and Athrun were giving me a hard time of it so I told 'em I'd be out wandering the town." He told her.

She smiled and came up to him. "So, how much money do you have, Shinn?" she asked seductively and he blushed slightly and took out 20 shillings, keeping 20 more in his pocket smartly.

"Hmm," she said and took the money. "This is all your Captain Kira gave you to go about town with?" she asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Yes, he doesn't trust me with money just yet, because I was just made a member o' the crew when 'e was made Cap'n." he said without flinching.

She still looked suspicious and looked him over boldly, and then she shrugged and grinned slyly as she said in a seductive voice yet again, "Ok then, come with me." And led him away from the Inn and towards another building that looked old and poorly maintained.

When she saw that he looked confused she told him, "This is the 'Whorehouse' or building, or do you want to just do it at the Inn?" and stopped, looking at him questionably.

He hesitated, thinking over which would be the best place. "The… building, the Inn would be too chancy as Kira might catch us." He finally said and her smile was back.

"Ok, now, first off, some of the girls might make a pass at you, because you're just ever so handsome and ever so young, and also, most of them will already be naked, but don't stare." She explained as they neared the building.

He nodded and as they walked through the door suddenly became nervous and "excited" (…..don't ask?) at the same time. Mia noticed this, and so did some of the other girls, and she took him by the hand and led him on, her back leading the way as she grinned slyly and said, "Come on you naughty boy," she purred as his eyes wandered.

Yeah, um, so they enter a room and Mia practically attacks poor Shinn with kisses, and of course, this is the first time he's been French kissed so at first he's very confused and then gets the hang of it as Mia practically drags him to a bed and doffs his shirt (still kissing him).

He starts to slip off her dress as she undoes his pants and then they're rolling on top of each other on the bed and you know the rest. Naughty, naughty, **_naughty!_**

**With Kira and the gang**

"Well, that was interesting." Nicol says as they leave a shop, well, actually, get kicked out.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Cags." Yzak sneers.

"He tried to lift me dress! What was I supposed to do, just let 'im treat me like a common whore in front of all of ya?" she snapped at him.

"You would've done it for Athrun." He mumbles.

"What did you say?" she yelled at him as Athrun's jaw dropped and he stared at his friend. (Yes, Yzak and Athrun are _friends _in this fic).

Kira sighed and shook his head and said, "Just calm down, both of you, he got what he deserved, we'll just find another shop."

You see, while they were looking for items to stock up on, with Cagalli begging Athrun to by her a boy's outfit so she wouldn't have to wear a dress, a worker of the shop came up to her and tried to flirt with her, much to Athrun's dislike, but he didn't say anything and left the two alone to talk.

Then, the worker tried to grope Cagalli-san, probing about her and then ultimately tried lifting her dress. Well, as you all know, Cagalli wouldn't have that, so when he reached down to grab the dress she whacked him right upside the head, she did!

Unfortunately, after another blow the shop owner came running out shouting, "STOP BEATING MY SON YOU WHORE!" and such and everyone got thrown out.

"I still can't believe that young man would do that! Things are becoming ever so dreadful now-a-days." Lacus said and shook her head.

"At least it wasn't you this time eh?" Cagalli said and smiled.

Lacus mustered a smile and nodded.

"So, let's find some fun eh?" Athrun said and they headed for a lively looking place.

It was then that they spotted Shinn being dragged along by a group of girls, Mia and Fllay included. At first they thought he was going along with them, but then Kira saw the fear in his crimson eyes and knew the girls were up to no good.

"Hey! What's goin' on over there!" he called and the group went over to where they were dragging poor Shinn.

"Oh, Captain Kira, we were just taking Shinn to a tavern to have some fun! He really is good company." Mia said and winked, making Shinn blush, and then all the girls squealed, "He looks so cute when he blushes!" and tried to pinch his cheeks and giggled.

Lacus gasped, Shinn wasn't wearing a shirt and you could tell they practically attacked him with kisses and there were a scant few bruises. Cagalli looked enraged, Yzak was trying not to laugh even though he was also angry that they would do this to his young friend, and Athrun looked stunned and angered. Rey showed little emotion, Nicol looked sympathetic, but Kira looked enraged to the point of going into SEED mode as he knew that they were going to "have fun" with Shinn against his will.

He saw Fllay look defiant at him and then she got a wicked grin and said, "You know, I really like Shinn better." And then slid her tongue up Shinn's neck, making him shiver, and the other girls giggled and Mia also started kissing him again, which made his face redden in embarrassment, even though his eyes hinted at lust.

**/Author's Note: WAHAHA! I SHALL TORTUE YOU WITH A HUGE CLIFFHANGER! Because this is long and I want more reviews because I'm a review whore, lol, just kidding no I'm not! But please review and thanks to all who already reviewed for me! Also, I had too much sugar so that's why Shinn's having a hard time of it, eh heh/**


	3. Chapter 3: Shinn's Account and Vow

**Chapter 3: The Account of Shinn and the Vow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny, the characters, pirates (although I wish I did), or the accents, but this particular story plot I made up in my mind and took the time to write down so NO STEALING! I know there's other pirate stories out there but I did not rewrite them in any way or steal any plots, and if I did, I didn't mean to, so sorry, he he.**

The _Freedom _crew stood shocked for a moment, not knowing what to do, when all of a sudden Kira growled and launched himself at the girls, practically ripping them off poor Shinn and also grabbing Fllay and Mia and throwing them to the side.

"How could you take advantage of an underage boy like him? How could you defile him and disgrace him like that, you filthy whores! He came to you recklessly, ready to throw away his virtue and you take advantage of him, and no wonder you live in that place and do that dirty work, it is what you deserve for taking a young lad and put your mark on his body!" Kira yells at them, holding Shinn off to the side.

The girls get up and look startled and hurt, but Fllay looks enraged and Mia looks somewhat ashamed and goes to apologize but Kira stops her with a steely glare.

Shinn stared at the ground, not meeting anyone's eye as the others gathered around him.

Fllay glared at Kira and yelled also, "How can you say such things when he did this to himself? He came to us to give up his virtue! It is not our fault he was not ready for the consequences!"

"Then why did he not look willing to go with you to the tavern? _Hmmm_? Why was he struggling free from your grasp?" Kira challenged.

"Like I said, he did not know what he was getting himself into now did he? You should talk to your crew about getting involved with women, Captain Kira, if they are so inexperienced as to know what would happen when they go into a Whorehouse!" Fllay spat and smirked as she saw Kira's shocked and angry face.

Mia looked away and Fllay turned on her heel, motioning for the girls to follow, and Mia gave one more apologetic look before she too followed them back to the Whorehouse.

Kira turned his glare to Shinn. "You went into the Whorehouse? I didn't think you'd go that low, Shinn, to lose your virginity to whores in their own practice house!" he snapped.

Shinn didn't look up but murmured, "It was either there or the Inn, and I knew you'd surely find me and yell at me if we went there, so she took me to the Whorehouse." And yanked his arm away.

Kira was about to hit him and yell again when Lacus got in his way and wrapped her arms around Shinn. "Please, Kira, he does not need you yelling at him and shaming him more." She said softly as Shinn embraced her and started to cry softly.

Kira's eyes softened and he looked sympathetic as the others nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's get back to the Inn and treat his wounds then." He said and they made their way to the Inn they were staying at.

**At the Inn, "Shinn's" Room**

They sat him on the bed while Lacus and Cagalli looked him over for all the wounds, he only had a few scratches and bruises from the girls dragging him, but he had a cut on his lip and a mysterious cut on his handsome cheek that he wouldn't talk about. His right arm was also slightly sprained.

The girls had a bowl with water and a towel for cleaning his scratches and were about to use it when Kira stepped in, along with Athrun.

"We need to talk with 'im; you girls go downstairs with the others." Kira told them.

"What e'er ye have to talk to him 'bout you can do it in our company." Cagalli said and looked at him defiantly, not wanting to leave Shinn alone to receive punishment from her brother, not wanting to leave Shinn at all.

Lacus also looked at Kira, her eyes pleading. Shinn sat staring at his hands in his lap, a look of total shame on his tear-stained face.

"Cagalli, I won't ask you again." Kira said, his voice cold and demanding. Athrun gave her a look that said, "Just do what he says, I don't want to see him hurt you." And Cagalli sighed and kissed Shinn's cheek and her and Lacus got up and left, Cagalli giving her brother a cold stare as she went. Kira returned it with even more coldness.

Shinn kept his head down but looked up to see his Captain and the First Mate. He sniffed and watched as Kira went over to him and sat down on the bed next to him and Athrun remained standing near the door.

"You wanna tell me what happened lad?" Kira asked him.

"Not really." Shinn said quietly and winced, hunching his shoulders for the expected blow after talking to his Captain like that. But it didn't come and he looked at Kira through the slits of his eyes and saw that he looked serious yet sympathetic.

"Fine, it'll come out later on then." Kira said and picked up the wet rag that the girls left, wringing it so it wasn't dripping, and tried to apply it to Shinn's face.

Shinn moved his face away from the rag and shot Kira a glare, but said nothing.

Kira frowned and tried again. Shinn again moved and growled, "I can do it myself." And Athrun let an amused smile come to his lips.

"Can you? Or will you screw up yet again lad?" Kira said coldly. Shinn looked up and gave Kira a hating look. "Don't you look at me like that Asuka; it was ye own damn fault and you know it!" Kira snapped, surprising Athrun and Shinn, who immediately froze and allowed Kira to wipe the blood from his cheek.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so harsh." Kira apologized.

"No, it was my fault; I'm sorry for lieing and going against you. What's my punishment?" Shinn asked, looking very much like he was about to go to the gallows.

Kira sighed. "Well, the normal punishment would be that ye be flogged, for defying the Captain's orders and acting quite defiant and rebellious, even mutinous." He told him and Shinn's head hung very low as he tried not to start up the water-works again.

He saw many a sailor and pirate be stripped, hung on a board, and flogged, and it wasn't pretty. He always vowed that he'd never do something so wrong as to be flogged, but now he was going to be flogged anyway.

Athrun looked saddened as well and said, "Kira, don't you think he's gotten enough punishment for what he did? I mean do you really think he deserves to be further shamed and humiliated by being flogged for merely trying to become a man?"

"No. I do not, and that is why you shall not be flogged, Shinn, but if something like this happens again, I will have to punish you, do you understand?" Kira said.

Shinn looked up, surprised yet relieved, "Yes, thank you." And hugged Kira. But then quickly went back, slightly blushing, biting his lip. "Sorry." He muttered.

Kira smiled, "It's ok, now, let's tend to those wounds, eh?" he said and brought the rag to his face again.

Everyone seemed to let out a breath of relief as the mood was no longer sorrowful and dark, but now relieved and somewhat cheerful.

"So, what exactly happened, I mean, did you actually lose your virtue to Mia willingly?" Athrun ventured.

Shinn again looked down. "Yes." Kira's hand froze for just a second and he asked, again cautiously, "Then what's with all the cuts and bruises, especially this one?" and he pointed to the one he was currently cleaning.

Shinn shifted uncomfortably, glancing at both of the pirates, before saying again quietly, "After that I was going to leave but Mia wanted me to stay and wanted to introduce me to some o' the other girls, so I says 'What's the harm?' and let her introduce me." He began.

"They were being a bit bold and I said that I should be going, but they nearly demanded that I stay, and that was when Fllay stormed in, looking right mad, but she seemed to brighten up and even smirk as she saw me. She then told the girls that maybe they should have some fun with me, since I'm here, and I came willingly, and they all agreed.

"I didn't much approve of this and voiced my opinion, but it didn't matter because they were already trying to get me clothes off and were all over me, at first I was a bit uneasy, but then I grew to…um…like it." He continued and looked at the other boys, blushing in embarrassment.

"Go on." Kira said, listening intently. Shinn took a breath and continued.

"So they were gushing about me sayin' how cute I was and how young I was and Fllay was sayin' that she didn't know how I could be involved with the likes of you. She seemed pretty steamed about the way you turned her down and how Cags and Lacus-san shot her down.

"So she was taking command of the…er…whores, obviously the leader of the girls, and said that we should all go to a tavern and have a bit o' fun eh? But I said, 'Nay, I've got to be going,' but she didn't hear none of that and the girls gave me back me pants and dragged me out of the House and into the street.

"By this time I'm right steamed that they're tryin' t' hold me against me will and gave 'em a piece o' me mind, but they just giggled and said, 'Silly boy' and continued on their way. Fllay was on one arm and Mia was on the other and the girls was surroundin' us and I didn't know what to do so's I just went along, trying to think of how to escape their clingy grasp.

"They then started into an argument about who's gonna take me to bed that night, and I was sayin' "Whoa now ladies! Ain't ye gettin' a bit ahead of yourselves? I don' want to spend the night, I needs to be gettin' back to the Inn or I'll get it for sure!' but alas, they only giggled more and pinched me cheeks, making me quite steamed."

Athrun's amused smile again played on his lips as Shinn's story was told, and Kira was staring at Shinn intently, listening to everything the boy said. Shinn glanced at both from time to time as he continued.

"So's I'm getting' quite angry at these girls who think they can just drag me around like their little doll and I try to struggle free from their small hands but no, they hold on tight and tell me that I should be enjoying their company and I says, 'I got what I wanted now let me go or I'll cut ye all to bits!' Well, that got Fllay's attention right quick, as she stopped us and gave me the most hateful look I've ever seen.

"Mia looks quite unhappy as Fllay yells, 'You spiteful little brat!' and slaps me across the cheek, that's where I got the cut here." He says and motions to his cut and Kira nods.

"I was taken a-back for a bit and the girls gasped and I just stood staring in shock and Mia got up her courage and said, 'Now why'd you have to ruin his pretty face? We are what we are and he was only insinuatin' that fact!' and Fllay turns her glare on Mia and says, 'So you don't care that he only wanted you to lose his virginity to? To become a man by you and not think twice? How could you be so low, just because we're looked upon as whores don't mean we are to the bone and don't have to accept young punks like him speaking lowly of us!' and the other girls agree, and so does Mia, much to my misfortune.

"So they decides to get me back by doing me good at the tavern, in front of everybody, sayin' 'We'll show you whore!' and such, and that's when I start to realize the mess I got meself into and starts to fear for me life and Fllay notices this and laughs an evil laugh and they push on, more determined and intent, smirkin' and grinnin' and pinching me cheeks some more, all of them, and saying all kinds of dirty things I shan't repeat." Shinn says and blushes darker when he say "All of them" if you catch my drift there.

Athrun's and Kira's eyes go wide as they here this most disturbing account of Shinn's misadventures and Shinn goes on with, "And that was when ye kind lads found me strugglin' to get free, and saved me from a most unbearable fate, I have learned my lesson and swear never to trust a whore, or any woman I know very little for that matter, and to never do that again."

"Aye, ye must be careful about these women, lad, but that don't mean you can swear them off, no." Athrun says.

Shinn looks stubbornly at him and says, "No, I swear it, I shan't do that again, no, never again." He says.

"Shinn, what if ye meets a nice lass and she treats you right and makes you feel peaceful and whole, will you not grant her wish of child?" Kira asked.

"Nay, I shall never trust a woman, the only women I trust are Cagalli and Lacus, and that's that." Shinn said, dismissing the subject with a defiant look.

Athrun and Kira both sigh. "Aye lad, one day you will think not of that dark time and trust a woman and go to bed with her and make her happy with child. Or maybe you'll see a fine young thing and lust will take over and you won't think of this silly vow." Athrun said.

Shinn was about to protest when Kira gave him a stern look and said, "Trust us, Shinn, a lad like ye cannot hold a vow this harsh and not regret the words ye be sayin' now, because even I shan't swear off women and the making of love with them." And smiled at him.

"Aye, but I shall hold to it until I can no longer stand the pull of lust or love, until then, I shall trust no women I do not know." Shinn said.

There was a knock on the door and Cagalli poked her head in, "Are ye done lads? Because I'd really like to eat sometime soon don'tcha know?" she said.

"Yes, Cags, we're done, let's have a bite o' food then." Kira said and put the bowl of water and the wet rag down and they left the room and went downstairs where the others were waiting.

Nicol and Lacus looked sympathetic for Shinn and smiled warmly at him as he came down, and he mustered a smile and Yzak patted him on the back and grinned.

"Are you feeling better then, Shinn?" Lacus asked him as they were walking the streets toward a tavern to get some food.

"Yes, thank you, and I shan't be flogged, 'tis a happy thought in itself." Shinn said and smiled. Nicol nodded and said, "Aye, how nice of Kira to spare ye that torture."

"Aye, and I vowed never to make love to a woman as it only brought me bad fortune, and to not trust a whore or woman I barely know." Shinn told them and Lacus look concerned. "Of course I trust ye, though, Lacus." He added quickly and smiled at her and she smiled back.

They went inside the tavern and Cagalli sat next to Shinn and Lacus sat on his other side and he thought of how ironic that he vowed not to trust women yet here he was sitting by two of them, but he trusted them so it didn't bother him.

"So, tell me you slapped one good, my lad." Cagalli said.

"Nay, she slapped me." Shinn confessed and the others gasped, except for Kira and Athrun who've already heard this tale. Rey looks resentful and silently vows to destroy the wretched beings for hurting his friend as Cagalli says, "Well why didn't ye slap her back? Who was it then? I'll tear her a good one I will!" Cagalli said, looking around, ready for a fight.

"Fllay, Cagalli, but please don't be getting into trouble because of me, I'm fine." He says.

"Aha! See? I told you Kira! And that could've been you!" Cagalli said and Kira shakes his head but smiles at his sister's concern.

"So she gave you that cut?" Lacus asked, looking at the one on his cheek.

"Oh, yes, but I'm fine, really." He assured everyone.

"Hey, leave the lad alone and eat! He's been through enough." Kira ordered and everyone began to eat. Shinn nodded to him and he nodded back and Yzak saw this and said, "Well, you two coves look right friendly, disobeyin' orders and not being flogged, are ye two up to somethin' I should get in on?"

"Nay, Yzak, he's had punishment enough, he doesn't need a flogging, but if you don't shut yer yap and eat then you might be tied to the board and given five lashes." Kira said playfully yet seriously.

"Aye, Cap'n, just wonderin' is all." Yzak said and grinned at Shinn, who look confused and shrugged, continuing to shovel food into his mouth.

"Ye be mighty hungry, eh Shinn?" Cagalli said and smiled.

"Aye." Was all he said.

"You seem to be quite hungry yourself, Cagalli." Athrun commented.

"So what's it to ya?" she asked, giving him a playful glare.

Lacus smiled at her friend's cheerful mood but couldn't help but stare at Kira, and he at her, making both youths blush.

Nicol noticed this and so did Athrun, and they grinned at each other and winked, them being the two match-makers of the crew.

After they were done eating they watched a young girl with a pennywhistle and a man with a violin (which Nicol most enjoyed, him being into music and such) and danced and had a jolly good time.

They retired to the Inn around midnight and stumbled into their nice comfy beds and fell into a most desired sleep.

Tomorrow would be a big day as it would be the day that the repairs on the ship would officially begin, among other things…

**-Author's Note: Well, how's that for drama? I know, I'm always being mean to poor Shinn, but no worries! He shall have a twist of good fortune soon enough. Tell me what you think please! I haven't been getting much reviews and I think this is a pretty good story! It will pick up hopefully in the next chapter, as I seem to get carried away sometimes, eh heh (sweat drop).**

**Shinn: THAT'S NO EXCUSE! I'M GONNA GET YOU YA LITTLE-**

**Kira: CALM DOWN! (Holds him back) You know, you might want to go easy on him in the next chapter, because he's recently watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre and knows where the chainsaw is.**

**Me: (gulp)**

**Shinn: TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE!**

'**Tis an inside joke, you see, so it's understanding if you're scratchy your head or bum and saying, "Huh? What's with the chainsaw? I thought this was about pirates!" he he he.-**


	4. Chapter 4: Unusually Quiet

**Chapter 4: Unusually Quiet**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOO! I DO NOT OWN! WAAAAAAAAAA! How's that for a disclaimer?**

**Shinn: You're pathetic**

**Me: SO ARE YOU BIOTCH! (-Witch-slaps him)**

**Shinn: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!**

**Kira: (sighs) you act like brother and sister!**

**Me&Shinn: (look at each other) THERE IS NO ONE I'M RELATED TO THAT! (Say at same time and point at each other)**

**Kira: (sighs again and shakes his head) on with the chapter…..**

* * *

"Alright boys, rise and shine!" Lacus said in a sing-song voice and threw open the curtains, making Kira and Shinn (who were rooming together for the night to cut down costs) flinched and pulled the blankets over their eyes.

"Oh, c'mon now! If ye sleep all day you won't be able to supervise the work being down on ye ship!" Lacus said and Kira sat up, yawned, and then stretched. Shinn was in another bed on the other side of the room and didn't move.

"Aye, Shinn, wake up lad!" Kira ordered and Shinn groaned and still didn't move. "One more hour, please!" he begged.

Lacus smiled and left, seeing as she had to wake everyone else up now, and Kira smiled back before going over to Shinn's bed.

"Alright Shinn, either you wake up or I'll drag you out of bed and put you under cold water!" Kira told him.

Shinn groaned again and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early, can't I sleep just a little longer?" he asked.

Kira sighed, "Alright lad, but you better wake up the next time I come up here, or I'll flog you myself I will." He said and left after Shinn gave him an appreciative and frightful nod and dove back under the covers.

He saw Athrun, Lacus, Nicol, Rey, and a very grumpy Yzak, but no Cagalli. 'Where's Cagalli?" he asked.

"Sleeping, she's not much of a morning person and she almost punched me when I tried to wake her up, so I let her sleep, where's Shinn?" Athrun said.

"Sleeping as well, although he didn't try to punch me." Kira told him. "I hope not!" Athrun said and they chuckled.

Yzak growled. "Why do _we _have to wake up in this insane hour of the day as well?" he asked in a grumpy and tired tone.

"Because you and Rey hired the guy to work on the ship, so you have to tell me who he is and introduce us, so I'll know who'll be fixing my ship!" Kira said.

"But can't Rey just do it? I mean you don't need both of us do you?" Yzak asked.

Kira sighed. "Why don't you go and see if the guy is there already, and wake up Dearka and Mwu while you're at it." Kira ordered and after groaning Yzak trudged out of the Inn to do his duty.

"So, what do the rest of us do, Cap'n?" Athrun asked him. "Well, since we'll be here for 3 days, ye can roam about and have a bit o' fun, but not too much fun." He said sternly and they all nodded.

"Well, where shall we have breakfast then? I'm a bit hungry," Nicol said and gave a sheepish grin.

"Aye, me too, well, after we wake up Shinn and Cagalli, we shall find a place where we can eat." Kira said and when up the stairs to wake up his sister and his Second Mate (A/N: You know, that kinda sounds like a threesome; Captain, First _Mate_, Second _Mate_. I know that sounds gross so I'll continue the story now.)

He decided to wake up Shinn first, since his sister would be harder to wake up, and went into the room where Shinn was tossing and turning and moaning in his sleep.

Kira's eyebrows furrowed into a questioning look as he went over to the boy who seemed to be struggling with someone, or something.

"Shinn lad, time to wake up," he said and stopped the boy from moving. Shinn's face look scared and he tried to struggle free. "No, stop it, let go!" he mumbled tiredly, but it sounded as if he were talking to someone else.

Kira shook him and said, "Shinn! It's just a dream! You have to wake up now!" and Shinn sat up straight and looked around, breathing heavily.

"K-Kira?" he asked as he saw the older boy standing there, giving him a curious and worried look. "Yes, I guess you were having a bad dream, but it's time to wake up, we're going to find a nice place to have breakfast and then you and me will supervise the work on the ship." Kira told him.

"Why do I have to supervise with you?" Shinn asked and got out of bed. He started to put on his clothes as Kira said, "Because I don't want you getting into any more trouble, and plus, I don't want those girls to find you and kidnap you or something."

Shinn glared at him for a moment but then sighed and said, "Yes, sir." and Kira's eyes softened as he saw the ashamed and hurt look on Shinn's face again.

"Shinn," he began but stopped, because he couldn't quite find the words. The said boy looked up expectantly and Kira shook his head and said, "Just try not to think about it," and then left after giving a weak smile.

Shinn looked confused but shrugged and headed downstairs to where the others were.

* * *

"Cagalli you've got to wake up!" Kira almost yelled at his sister after his third try at waking the girl up. "I told you I'm not a morning person! I don't need breakfast, I'll have lunch with ye later on!" she grumbled into her pillow.

Kira sighed and said, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" and Cagalli shot a glare at him and went back to sleep.

"Fine, but if you're not up by lunchtime I'll drag you out of bed and put you under cold water and leave you there." He told her and she snorted as he left.

He saw Shinn talking with Rey and Athrun and went over to where Lacus and Nicol were talking.

"So, where would ye like to eat this fine day?" Kira asked them, smiling. "Oh, me and Cags were planning on bringing you to a nice place to eat breakfast, but, I see she's not up yet." Lacus said.

"'Tis fine, you can still take us." Kira said and continued to smile, making her blush slightly. "Yes, that sounds right nice, I think." Nicol said and his stomach growled. He blushed slightly and gave a sheepish look as the others laughed and Kira motioned for everyone to follow him.

Shinn hung back with Rey and Athrun went up beside Kira. "'Twas no luck with Cagalli?" he asked, looking amused at Kira's annoyed look. "Aye, she said she'd eat lunch with us though." He said.

"What did you tell Shinn when you went to wake him?" Athrun asked cautiously.

"Just that he'd be supervising the work being done on the ship with me, why?" Kira said and looked confused.

"Nothing really, it's just that it seems he feels belittled, again, and he was telling us that what he did yesterday was all for naught, and that he was in an even worse boat than he was when we first docked!" Athrun said.

"Poor lad, I didn't mean it that way, I just didn't want those girls to catch him, oh well, he'll get over it soon." Kira said.

Athrun nodded and the pirates followed Lacus to a place called: The Archangel. The pirates glanced at each other and at their captain, who turned to Lacus.

"What kind of place is this then?" he asked her. "Oh, it's really nice, and the owner and cook are oh so kind!" she said and smiled as she led them inside.

"Ah hello Lacus-san! And who are your friends?" a women called out to her from behind the counter. "This is Captain Kira of the _Freedom _and his crew." Lacus introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir, my name is Murrue Ramius, but you can call me Murrue." The women said and smiled warmly. "Aye, the pleasure's mine Madame; this is me First Mate Athrun Zala, and me Second Mate Shinn Asuka." Kira said and introduced the boys.

Athrun smiled and shook her hand and Shinn smiled nervously and nodded. "Why, you look so young!" she exclaimed and he blushed and looked away.

She looked confused and Lacus whispered something in her ear and she mouthed an "Oh," and then gave a sympathetic look to Shinn.

"Well, come in, sit down, have a bite to eat. This is a nice, clean place, and you are welcome to eat all you like and enjoy yourselves!" Murrue-san said and they thanked her and sat down.

Kira sat next to Lacus with Athrun on his other side and Nicol on Lacus' other side and Shinn next to Athrun with Rey next to him, who was also next to Nicol.

"Hey, Yzak doesn't know where we are, is he going to stay at the ship until you meet up with him?" Athrun asked. "He'll prolly cook somethin' up for himself and the other two, Dearka and Mwu can hardly cook, so I bet there's a bit o' mess to clean up and mouths to feed." Kira said and they chuckled.

Shinn was being unusually quiet as he sat next to the emotionless Rey and Lacus turned to him and asked, "Are you alright Shinn? You seem to be awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, really." He said and smiled. "Ok, lads and lady, let's order some grub, eh?" Athrun said and they agreed and the waitress took their orders and came back with another waitress with their food.

"Mmmmmm." They all said when they took their first bite. "Good, isn't it?" Lacus said and they nodded and began to eat ravenously, all except herself and Rey, who looked at the others oddly and ate properly.

Murrue came over to their table and asked, "So how is it?"

"Delicious!" they all said and she beamed proudly. "Thank Andy, he's the cook, and a splendid one at that!" she said.

"Yes, indeed." Kira said. He liked Murrue; she had that motherly look and air about her that made him feel comfortable, although he noticed that Shinn didn't look quite comfortable as she was standing almost behind him.

"Ahhh, now my stomach is full and happy!" Nicol said and the others chuckled.

Just then an older man (not too older) came up to them and said, "So, how do you like it?"

"Oh it's delicious as always, Andy; this is Captain Kira of the _Freedom_ and his crew." Lacus said and introduced Kira yet again. "Oh? I heard there was a captain here but I didn't expect him and his crew to be so young!" Andy said and gave a hearty laugh.

Kira smiled. He liked this man too, he seemed to be a hearty sort of man, kinda like Mwu, except not so clumsy and not as much of a…..moron (Sorry Mwu fans I love him too!).

"Well, it's glad to know that there are decent pirates out there, even if young." Andy said and Kira said, "Aye, thank ye kind sir."

The others nodded and Lacus said, "See? Aren't they so delightful?" after they left.

"Yes, we shall leave a large tip." Kira said and laid some money on the table. "Alright lads and lady, you are free to go do whatever you like, Shinn, you come with me, and Lacus, where are you off to?" he said.

"Oh, no where, really, is it alright and I come with you?" Lacus asked. "Of course!" Kira said and the gang split up after saying a good-bye to Murrue-san.

Shinn and Lacus followed Kira to the harbor and Athrun and Nicol went off to wander about, Rey however went down a dark alley-way when no one was looking…

* * *

"Captain!" Mwu shouted from the ship. "What is it ye want?" Kira asked him as he ran down the gangplank and up to Kira.

"Yzak…told us…the news. Can…me and Dearka…be allowed to…wander the city?" he asked, panting. Kira chuckled, "I suppose so, but DON'T get in trouble!" Kira said sternly and they both glanced at Shinn, who luckily didn't notice.

"Aye aye Captain! Dearka! WE'RE FREE!" Mwu called and Dearka jumped up and down and also ran down to where he was, Yzak following. "Thanks, Cap'n, come on guys, let's have a bit o' fun!" Dearka said and they left, Yzak smirking at Shinn who glared at him.

"Wait!" Kira called and they stopped. "Yzak has the guy showed up yet?" he asked.

"Oh, right, yes, I'll introduce you." He said and told Dearka and Mwu to hold on and they groaned.

Lacus and Shinn followed Kira and Yzak onto the ship and they found a man working on the deck.

"Mr. Heine, this is Captain Kira." Yzak said and they shook hands.

"This is quite the ship you have here, Captain." Heine said to Kira. "Yes, hopefully you can fix her up well so she can once again sail the high seas proudly." Kira said and Heine nodded. "Sir, yes sir!" he said and got back to work.

"So what do we do now?" Shinn asked as they walked along the deck. There were a few other people on the ship and Heine said they were part of his crew.

"We watch them work and make sure they don't mess anything up." Kira answered and looked out over the railing at the beautiful city of ORB.

Shinn sighed and also went up to the rail, putting his elbow on it and his head in his hand. Lacus smiled at them and went up beside Kira.

"It's beautiful, but I'm sure you see a lot of beautiful cities when you make port." Lacus said. "Aye, none as pretty as this miss." Kira responded.

Lacus continued to smile and there was an awkward silence as they watched Yzak, Dearka, and Mwu walk away from the ship and into the city, Yzak telling them about Shinn's misfortune.

Shinn sighed again. By the time they left everyone would know of his disgrace, and he would be pitied and laughed upon by all. He hated pity, people already pitied him for losing his family at such a young age, and now this.

Kira noticed a sad and annoyed look come upon the younger boy's face and said, "Oh cheer up lad! 'Tis not the end of the world!"

"Easy for you to say." Shinn grumbled and Kira said, "Look, I know you're hurting, but brooding over it won't help, why don't you get your deck of cards and we'll play a game or two eh?"

"Oh, that'd be nice, can I watch?" Lacus asked. "Of course, unless you'd rather play or do something else." Kira said. "No, that's fine." Lacus said and they smiled.

Shinn noticed the fondness in their eyes and hurriedly went down to his room on the ship, annoyed because Kira yet again had a female admirer who seemed so sweet and innocent.

When he returned they were talking and smiling and blushing, and then they sat down on the deck and Kira dealt the cards and Lacus watched. "What game are we playing, Captain?" Shinn asked.

"You pick." He said. (I don't know much about card playing because I only know a few games so DON'T LAUGH!) "Uhhhh, Go Fish." Shinn said and Kira chuckled.

"What? Would you rather play a different game then?" Shinn asked annoyed yet again by his Captain who used to be one of his best friends.

"No, I haven't played this game in a while." Kira said and smiled. They began the game and soon became pretty bored, and then started playing different games, like King's Corner, Rummy, and the like, until Athrun came on deck.

"Um, Kira," He said a little uneasy. "What?" Kira asked. "Um, I can't find your sister, she wasn't at the Inn." Athrun told him.

* * *

**- Author's Note: WAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! This is getting long and I have to go so, yeah, here is the update, sorry so late, I've been working on my other stories lately, so please tell me what you think! Flames are fine as long as they're not about grammar, as I've said before, but if you have any suggestions please tell me before I get the evil Writer's Block Disease!-**


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaking Around

**Chapter 5: Sneaking Around**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GSD or any characters.**

_I'm sorry for not updating in a while, so hopefully this chapter will make up for the delay! Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her!?" Kira asked him.

"Like I said, she wasn't at the Inn; maybe she went to The Archangel." Athrun offered. He looked as worried as Kira did, and he also felt guilty for not checking everywhere first before telling his Captain the news.

"Then go check there, if she isn't there we'll all look for her, alright lads?" Kira said, looking at Athrun and Shinn. "Aye, Cap'n!" they said.

"Oh dear, I wonder where she is, but maybe she is at The Archangel." Lacus said. "Let us hope, dear Lacus." Kira said. Shinn saw that his Captain was worried about his sister, and felt guilty for harboring anger towards him over a selfish thing.

"Well, let's not worry; I'm sure she's safe, wherever she is." Shinn told them, giving a rare smile. Kira smiled back at him and said, "Aye, that she is."

* * *

**In a pub somewhere Downtown**

"So, your brother is here, is he?" he asked her.

"Aye, that he is, maybe I can join his crew, ya think?" she asked.

"Nay, child, I doubt he'd let you go on such a dangerous adventure, you know how protective he is of you." He said.

Cagalli sighed. "True, but still, he knows I can take care o' meself. Besides, nothin' ever happens 'ere since it's a neutral nation. I want some action and adventure!" she said loudly, slamming her fists on the table and getting a few heads turned her way.

She gave a sheepish grin and Ulan chuckled at her. "You must control yourself first, daughter, before you go on such a challenging path. But whatever you and your brother do, I will always be there for you, you know that, right?" he asked. He had a deep look in his eyes, as if he was pouring his heart out to her.

"Of course, I've always known that! I'm glad you care so much for us, even though you've never met Kira-kun." Cagalli told him. "In fact, I want you to meet 'em afore he leaves." She added.

"Oh I don't know, Cagalli, what if he wants nothing to do with me?" Ulan asked, now with a sad look.

"Nonsense! Of course 'e wants to meet ya! I've been meanin' for you two to meet for a while anyways!" Cagalli said and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go now, I know where he is." and before he could protest she dragged him out of the pub and towards the dock.

A man looked up to where they left. He had light blue hair, and a smirk on his face. _'So, the Captain of the _Freedom _is here. This shall be interesting, I _will _win her heart, as well as his brother's favor, then that Zala won't have a choice but to giver her up to me. Then I shall finally have control of ORB.' _He thought and continued smirking.

* * *

**With Athrun**

Athrun walked briskly towards The Archangel, hoping that Cagalli was inside, having lunch. As he walked in, he looked around and tried to find the blonde, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?" Murrue asked him. "Yes, have you seen Cagalli Yula Attha? We can't find her; she was still sleeping when we came for breakfast." Athrun told her. "No, I haven't, but I bet I know where she is." She said and gave him directions to a local pub near downtown.

He thanked her and then went on his way to find Cagalli; he hoped she was still there. _'This is turning into a wild goose chase' _he thought and chuckled to himself. _'I wonder why she would be here and not tell us, although it _is_ the kind of place I'd most likely find her, still, it's weird that she'd go alone without at least tellin' Kira so he could worry and fret his little heart out about it.' _He mused.

As he turned the last corner his emerald eyes met with amber, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Cagalli with her "Father" Ulan Attha.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" she asked him as they closed the distance. "Looking for you, you weren't at the Inn, so I checked back at The Archangel, but you weren't there either, so Murrue-san gave me the directions for this place; and well, 'ere ye are!" He told her and they hugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell Kira-kun, well, we're on our way to the ship so Father can meet 'em, join us, will you?" she asked and stuck an arm out for him to take. "Gladly, Madame." He said like the gentleman he is and nodded to Ulan.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you again." He told him. "Yes, 'tis been a while, Athrun, how have you and the rest of the crew been? Cagalli told me what happened to the boy, Shinn, is he ok?" Ulan asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure, he's with Kira right now, supervisin' the work bein' done on the ship. But we've been pretty good so far, except for the little scrap we got into before we made port." Athrun told him.

"Oh, well, that can be expected, I guess. Cagalli here was just telling me that she would like to join you and Kira on your quest for fortune." Ulan said and chuckled.

"Really? You didn't tell _me_ that." Athrun said to Cagalli. "Well, I was going to ask Kira later on tonight. But yes, I would like to come along when ye leave. There's nothin' 'ere for me, Athrun. I want to be part of the action. Besides, I can't let my brother have all the fun, can I?" She said and they chuckled.

"True, but I don't think he'll let you, so be prepared. You know he's protective of you and wants you to be safe." He said. "Yes, but he also knows I can take care o' meself." She retorted.

Ulan smiled at them and thought, _'they make such a great couple, I'm glad Athrun has taken a likin' to her and her Athrun. I know that together they could do many great things.' _

They continued to walk until they stood face-to-face with Kira himself and Kira hugged her and asked, "Where have ye been!?" and to Athrun, "Thanks for finding her."

"I was talkin' with me father, whom I'd like for you to meet." Cagalli said and Ulan went forward and said, "Hello, I am Ulan Attha, I raised Cagalli while Caridad raised you. I'm glad we are able to meet." and stuck out his hand for Kira to shake.

"Aye, same with me, I'm glad she has such a loving father figure in her life." Kira said and shook his hand. Shinn came up to them and Lacus hugged Cagalli and they chatted away.

"This must be Shinn, I presume." Ulan said and looked at him. "Aye sir, Shinn Asuka." He said and stuck out his hand and smiled slightly.

Ulan shook it and maintained a pleasant smile as Kira said, "He's the Second Mate, Athrun here is the First. I'm sorry you have to come aboard the ship when it's still under repair, but we ran into a bit o' trouble on the way."

"Nay, lad, no need to apologize, this is quite a beautiful ship. The _Freedom _is its name? It looks quite the essence of Freedom. I would think that adventurous youths were aboard if I saw it out on the sea." Ulan complimented him.

"Thank you, sir." Kira said and nodded.

"Aye, Captain Kira!" Heine called as he came toward them.

"Yes?" Kira asked.

"The repairs are coming along quite nicely, they should be done by sunset, and then you can leave tonight or maybe even tomorrow." Heine told him.

"Oh thank you, that's great, isn't it lads?" Kira said and Shinn and Athrun nodded. "Um, Kira, I would like to talk to you about something." Cagalli spoke up upon hearing the news. "Ok." Kira said and followed her.

* * *

**With Cagalli and Kira**

"What is it you wish to talk about, sister?" Kira asked when Cagalli stopped.

"I was wonderin' if I could come with you guys when ye leave." She told him and gave him a hopeful and pleading look.

"What!? But it's dangerous! We're pirates for Pete's sake!" Kira burst. "So, you're the Captain! Who would've expected someone as nice and caring as you to be the Captain of a pirate ship eh?" Cagalli said, raising her eyebrows.

"Cagalli, I can't let you go, we already ran into some dangerous people who want our heads on a platter. I don't want us to get in a fight and you get hurt." Kira said in a soft tone.

"Kira, I can take care of meself, ya know!" Cagalli told him, getting irritated at her brother's determination of keeping her from coming along.

"Well, yes, but I can't take any risks, you're my sister, and I'm sure Ulan wouldn't want you to go anyways, he seems as protective of you as I am." Kira told her.

"Actually, he didn't seem that angered or determined to keep me here, he said that whatever I decide to do, he'll always be with me. And besides, I'm sure Athrun will be ok with it." She said matter-o-factly.

Kira frowned. "No, I think you're wrong on that, Athrun wouldn't want you to get hurt either. The answer is no, Cagalli, end of discussion." He said darkly.

Cagalli growled and shouted, "You're so…so…SO OVERPROTECTLY STUBBORN!" and stormed off, leaving a stunned Kira Yamato that regretted his last words to the infuriated tomboy.

He sighed and went over to where Athrun and Heine were talking. He noticed that Shinn and Lacus seemed to be having a good time together, laughing and smiling. _'I knew she'd put a smile on his face.' _He thought to himself.

When Heine and Athrun saw him they nodded and Heine said that he'd better get back to his work crew, sensing that Kira and Athrun needed to talk about something important.

"How'd it go with Cags?" Athrun asked. "She got mad at me when I told her no. She said that Ulan was with her whatever she decided, and said that you'd prolly be ok with it, but I said that you wouldn't want her to get hurt and prolly _wouldn't _let her go, and she stormed off." Kira told him with a sad look.

Athrun looked sympathetic as he said, "Don't worry Kira, she'll get over it, besides, I'll talk to her about it, it'll be ok. I mean, it's not like she'll sneak on board or get her own pirate ship and crew!" and they chuckled but then looked slightly worried, realizing that Cagalli most likely would do one or the other after a while.

* * *

Cagalli was walking hastily down the gangplank, furious with her brother for trying to keep her in ORB and not letting her go on an adventure. Then she overheard Athrun's joke, and she got an idea. She smirked as she stopped and went back up the gangplank, hands behind her and looking like a school girl trying not to get caught stealing something.

"Hey Lacus, let's go and leave these seafaring pirates alone, shall we?" she said and proceeded to drag her friend away from Shinn. He looked confused and said, "Oh, well, bye then, see you later."

"But, Cagalli what are you, oh well, bye guys! See you later!" Lacus called to them after giving up on trying to figure out what her friend was doing. They waved, Kira looked on, puzzled and Shinn went up to him and asked, "Where do ye think they're going? And why did she leave so suddenly?"

"She's mad at me; she's prolly goin' to rant at Lacus about it." Kira told him, still watching his sister and friend walk away hurriedly.

"Mad about what?" Shinn asked again, giving his captain a confused and suspicious look.

"She wanted to go with us when we left, lad, but Kira didn't want to risk her getting hurt or captured." Athrun answered.

"But, oh bother, you know she's going to do something about it, right?" Shinn said.

The two older boys nodded and sighed in unison as the girls turned a corner.

* * *

**With Cagalli and Lacus**

"What was that all about then? I was actually getting Shinn to talk and smile and laugh!" Lacus said, slightly concerned and annoyed.

"Kira wouldn't let me leave with them, but 'e don't know me well! Tonight we'll sneak on board and hide out until they leave port and are well under way!" Cagalli said with a crazed look on her face.

"Are you mad!? We'll get caught for sure! Honestly Cagalli, what's so bad about staying 'ere? It's nice and peaceful, unlike the seas surrounding us, why would you want to be involved in something so dangerous!?" Lacus asked.

"Oh c'mon, Lacus! There's nothin' here for me! Yes and peaceful and all that, but I need action and adventure! I don't want to go my life without doing something fun and risky; and I can't let my brother have all the fun! Captain! Who on Earth made him Captain!? The boy is too shy, and nice, and cries too much to be Captain of a pirate ship!" Cagalli burst, throwing up her hands.

Lacus sighed. "And you expect me to come with you, then?" she asked.

"Well of course, I can't just leave you here." Cagalli said. "Besides, maybe you can knock some sense into 'em!" she added, making Lacus blush.

"But isn't it bad luck to bring women aboard a ship?" she asked.

"Oh nonsense, that's just what Captain's tell their crew so's they won't bring aboard any stray whores." Cagalli said dismissively. "Oh, well, alright then, tonight you say? Let's get packing then." Lacus said and Cagalli squealed and hugged her.

"Oh thank you so much Lacus! I'll make sure you'll be alright! Don't you worry you're pretty little head!" she said and they went to their houses and packed their things.

Cagalli told Ulan her decision and he said that he would pray for her safety and wished her luck, and then it became nighttime and they headed down towards the dock.

* * *

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Lacus asked. "Well, I'll ask Kira if he plans on leaving tonight or tomorrow mornin', an' if he's leaving tonight, we'll pretend we're leavin' after saying goodbye, hide behind the fishin' tables (you know, where they cut the fish) and then when they're about to shove off, we'll climb up the rope and hide in the Prisoner Cell area, they'll never check there." Cagalli told her.

"Oh ok, but what if we _do _get caught?" Lacus asked her as they neared the dock. "Then just follow my lead." Cagalli said and winked.

"Ahoy Cap'n Kira!" she called when they neared the ship. They saw Kira come to the railing and look out and then he went down the gangplank to them.

"Not mad anymore, sister?" he asked. "Not really, but don't worry, I'll be fine." She said and smiled. Lacus also smiled as Cagalli asked, "So, you're leaving tonight I see?" as she saw the boys load some barrels onto the ship.

"Aye, that we are, sorry so soon, we'll have to come back 'round to visit again." He told her with a smile.

"Aye, that ye shall. Well, we were just going to say goodbye, and wish ye good luck.' Cagalli told him and smiled as they hugged and Kira and Lacus hugged, blushing.

Athrun noticed Cagalli and Lacus and went over to them. "Saying goodbye are we?" he asked and they hugged also. Soon the others came down and either hugged them or shook their hands.

"Well, we'll e goin' now, you stay out of trouble, got it Cags?" Kira said and she smiled and said, "But of course." He didn't notice the smirk she had as she watched him go up, she turned to start to leave, looking back occasionally, and when no one was near the railing or looking to where they were, she grabbed Lacus' hand and hid behind the fish table, waiting for the best moment to grab the line and scamper up into the Prisoner cell area.

"Go, now!" she said and grabbed the line, coming up to the little window of the cell area and pulling herself in as Lacus followed behind her, nervously.

They were both in and crouched down low as they felt the ship slowly make its way out of port. _'Yes, my plan worked perfectly!'_ Cagalli thought and grinned to herself.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Well, how'd you like? This one is longer than the others (I think) so hopefully it makes up for my slow update. I've been working on my other stories, but please tell me what you think of this one so far and of this chapter. I wanted to speed up the repair time because it was taking me too long for Cagalli to sneak on board, so that's why it's kinda rushed. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, have a great day!(And yes I know there's a lot of lines)-**


	6. Chapter 6: To La Strike Island!

**Chapter 6: To La Strike Island! (Along with a discovery…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD or any characters, only the plot.**

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been updating and uploading my other stories. Hopefully none of ya'll lost interest, please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it's a bit crappy, I'm not feeling too good right now. Also remember this is a Pirate story so they're supposed to talk like this!_

* * *

"Yes! We made it!" Cagalli whispered excitedly to Lacus. "Phew! So what do we do now?" Lacus asked her, still worried about what might happen if they were caught.

"Well, we wait 'ere 'til they get far enough out to sea, and then…um, well, I haven't gotten that far yet, but don't ye worry, I'll know by mornin'!" Cagalli told her and Lacus did an anime face-drop.

"So, we just wait 'til morning then? Do you think it wise to fall asleep? What if someone comes down 'ere and sees us!?" Lacus asked, getting frantic.

"Oh calm yerself! Ain't no one gonna come down 'ere an' catch us!" Cagalli said and then patted Lacus on the back reassuringly. "I'm sure he won't do nothin' too serious, besides, he likes you." She said and laughed as Lacus blushed and play-slapped her.

Just then they heard talking and footsteps, so they hushed each other and went to the darkest corner of the cell room and crouched low, so that they couldn't be seen.

"Are ye sure ya heard somethin'? I really don' think someone would be down 'ere. It's creepy." Dearka said and shuddered for emphasis.

"But I know I heard somethin'! Maybe it was just some mice." Mwu said. "C'mon, let's go back up and get some rum." Dearka said and they ran back up the stairs.

The girls giggled and Cagalli said, "Men and their rum, although I ain't one to talk, that stuff's pretty good!" and Lacus nodded (even though she didn't drink).

* * *

**On the deck with Captain Kira**

Kira was leaning over the railing, watching the small island of ORB begin to disappear with every gust of wind.

Shinn was up in the Crow's Nest, making sure they didn't run into anything, and also to be alone as he also watched ORB disappear. The memories of not only the last visit, but of many more came flooding back to him and he looked away, out into the open sea.

"So, Captain, where to now?" Athrun asked. "Well, Rau and his lot will probably head for ORB after they're done with their own repairs, and when they find out we left, they'll start out again looking for us, so I expect we pay a little visit to our favorite town, ey?" Kira said and grinned.

"Aye Cap'n, I see what ye mean. 'Tis a shame we have to leave so early though, I barely got to spend time with Cags." Athrun replied, looking disappointed.

Kira sighed, "We had to get out of there, Rau won't stop coming after us until he knows we're dead! I didn't want 'em showin' up and getting' everyone in trouble." he said.

"Yeah but won't he torture the girls to find out where we went? He could burn the whole city down looking for us! Kira, I'm worried, and you should be too." Athrun told him.

Kira remained silent and looked down into the dark blue water. Athrun sighed and shook his head, "Sorry 'bout that, Captain, I don't know what came over me."

"Nay, ye have a right to be worried; I guess I didn't think about that, I was just too overwhelmed." Kira said and looked genuinely confused and distraught.

Athrun put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, and Kira glanced at him before leaning against him, Athrun's arm around him (A/N: No they're not gay just friends!).

Shinn came down from the Crow's Nest and went into the cafeteria to get some dinner.

* * *

"Oui, Shinn, come sit with us, lad!" Mwu called, motioning him to come over. Shinn made his way over to the table where Mwu, Dearka, Nicol, and Rey were sitting. He sat in between Nicol and Rey and began eating quietly.

"Ye bein' awfully quiet there, Shinn. Ye still thinking about what happened?" Dearka asked him. Shinn shrugged and continued eating. Dearka shook his head and took a sip of rum.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," Dearka started quietly to himself. "Drink and the Devil had done for the rest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum." Mwu continued, and the two boys grinned at each other.

"The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike, the bosun brained with a marlinspike, and cookey's throat was marked belike, it had been gripped by finger's ten; and there they lay, all good dead men like break o' day in a boozing ken! YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!" they finished loudly and laughed as they threw down their drinks.

Shinn couldn't help but to laugh at their foolishness. Nicol chuckled as well, but Rey just sat there glaring at them. Party Pooper.

"There ye go, Shinn! Come on lad, help us finish the song!" Mwu said and all three of them sang the rest of the song, that is, until Kira came in. Then they stopped and acted like nothing was going on.

"You guys better not get drunk, or I'll throw ya overboard!" Kira warned playfully. "Yes Cap'n." the boys replied. Kira laughed and said, "I was only joking, as long as ye can sail ye can have a few drinks right?" "AYE!" Mwu and Dearka said and threw down their drinks again.

Yzak came out from the kitchen and said, "Alright make room, I've been in that kitchen all day and night, I need a few kegs o' rum right about now!" and sat down between Dearka and Mwu.

Rey looked annoyed and finished his rum before going down to his room for some solitude.

Nicol looked quite worried, being surrounded by drunken sailors; Shinn looked like he was thinking about something far away from the ship and the crew.

Athrun came in then and said, "Aye lads, drink up and be merry, for we sail for La Strike Island!" and all the men cheered.

La Strike Island is actually the famous island that Athrun met Cagalli on in the original Gundam Series (I didn't know what to call it so here ya go!). In this fic, it's where Kira keeps his treasure, a secret hideout that no one except Kira and his crew know about (among a few other pirates), and a great party island! On the far side is a town of only women (Thus the cheers).

Shinn looked surprised, "But why are we goin' there? Do ye think Rau Le Creuset survived?" he asked his captain. Kira nodded and whispered, "But don't tell anyone, I don't want them to get worried, ok? I'll tell them when we get there." And Shinn nodded.

"Woohoo! Time to stock up on our treasure and have a party!" Mwu yelled and Yzak and Dearka joined in and they began to get out of hand. Nicol saw that this was his cue to get out before things got too bad and went out on the deck after saluting his captain.

Athrun got some rum and sat with the others as well and Kira urged Shinn to stay longer and enjoy the fun.

* * *

**With Nicol**

When he got on deck he looked out over the open sea, relaxing in its calming movement and salty smell. He always enjoyed looking out over the sea, it had a soothing quality about it, and he guessed that was why he joined up with Kira in the first place.

You see he never really wanted to be a pirate, but the open sea (along with his friends) called to him and he decided to take a chance and have an adventure (good choice).

He sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the waves splashing against the ship. And then he heard something else. He became alert and listened closely to the sound of…girls giggling? But that can't be right; there aren't any girls on this ship! (At least that's what _he _thought.)

He instantly opened his eyes and looked to where the sound was coming from. _'The Prisoner Cells? Did one of them bring some girls on board and lock them in the cell?' _he asked himself with a confused and slightly worried look on his face.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and when he found the coast was clear, he cautiously went over to the stairs leading down into the Cell chamber. As silent as can be, he tiptoed down the stairs and crouched low, as not to be seen, and peered into the cell that the noise was coming from.

Sure enough, he saw the figures of two women, and heard them whisper stuff and giggle. He tried not to gasp and wondered how this could be. As quietly as before, he went back up the steps and ran into the cafeteria.

"Captain!" he called to Kira. "Yes?" Kira asked, wondering why Nicol seemed so urgent and anxious to tell him something. "Do ye see a ship?" Kira asked again.

"No, but there's two women in the Prisoner Cells!" Nicol told him and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. They all turned around and stared at Nicol, jaw open, eyes wide.

Kira looked taken aback and said, "What?" as if he didn't understand what he was saying. "Down in the Cell chamber, I heard some gigglin' so I went down to investigate, and I saw two women sittin' there whispering to each other!" Nicol repeated his story.

Kira turned and looked straight at Dearka and Mwu. "Did you two have anything to do with this?" he asked, serious. They shook their heads, "No sir, we had nothin' to do with it!" they said.

Shinn looked shocked and scared, "What if its," he asked but trailed off. "Nicol, did you get a good look at 'em?" Kira asked him, knowing what Shinn meant.

"No, but they're still down there," Nicol said and Kira followed him out. "Woah, this is unexpected, how could two women sneak on board our ship?" Yzak asked, looking at all of them in question. They all shrugged and Shinn sunk down in his seat.

Nicol lead Kira down into the cell and Cagalli and Lacus instantly became quiet when they heard footsteps. "I heard them in there." Nicol said and pointed to the cell that Cagalli and Lacus were in.

'_Oh bugger! Hopefully they're far enough out to not bring us back!' _Cagalli thought and held her breath as Kira lit a torch and revealed the two girls hiding in the corner.

Lacus gasped and looked scared, and Cagalli sighed and said, "Well, ye caught us." "Oh for the love of!" Kira said and threw up his hands. "What are you two doing here!?" he asked, angry that Cagalli would go behind his back and sneak on board his ship.

"Oh c'mon Kira, ye didn't think we'd just stay behind and watch you sail off again? We want adventure, we want some fun! Not to sit at home doin' nothin' and waitin' for some bloke to up and marry us!" Cagalli said as she stood up and went up to him, a determined look in her face.

Kira sighed and said, "Looks to me like you dragged poor Lacus here on another crazy idea. Look Cags, I can't put you two in danger! We have the military out lookin' for us, I can't have them hang you two with us if we get caught!"

"Oh bother the military! We can outrun 'em, they don't even know where we're goin', heck; I don't even think _you _know where you're goin'!" Cagalli said and put her hands on her hips.

The two siblings glared at each other until lacus spoke up. "Um, please, don't be mad at us, Kira, we just wanted some adventure, you know, get out and see the world before it's too late. Besides, I'm sure the military will think twice about attacking a ship with two women on board!"

"Not Rau Le Creuset, he'll be more than glad to send us all to Davy Jones' Locker." Kira said darkly. The girls gasped. "Rau Le Creuset? Is that who you're runnin' from?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, and we can't go back to Orb or else he'll catch us, so you'll have to go with us to La Strike Island, unfortunately." Kira said and looked down. "LA STRIKE ISLAND!? THAT'S WHERE YE BE OFF TO!? YOU SCALLYWAG BROTHER O' MINE! I OUGHTTA THROW YE OVER BOARD!" Cagalli burst.

La Strike Island wasn't one of her favorite places, and was known by only the most horrid pirates as a hangout from the Law, as well as a place to keep your treasure. (In other words it was like Tortuga from Pirates of the Caribbean)

"It's the only place we can go to hide! Rau doesn't even know where it is, we're safe there, and besides, you're the one that snuck on board, so you've got nothin' to say on where we're goin'!" Kira said and grabbed her arm, motioning for Nicol to get Lacus.

"Hey, where are ye takin' us?" Cagalli asked. Kira ignored her and Nicola and Lacus exchanged a grave look.

Kira went down in the cafeteria area where the crew was waiting and said, "Boys, I present to you the two women what snuck aboard our ship!" and threw Cagalli out in front of him and Nicol let go of Lacus.

The boys gasped yet again and looked equally surprised of who it was as well as how Kira acted. "Do with them what ye want, lads." Kira said and stormed out.

Cagalli glared at his back until it disappeared and said, "Oh he's just sore about me wanting to do somethin' for once. Aye lads, drinkin' rum? Lemme join ya!" and sat down next to Athrun who was still surprised and confused about the whole thing.

Lacus looked lost and afraid until Nicol said kindly, "Sorry 'bout that, he's just angry that you two disobeyed, you can sit with me, I'm sure he'll come around and apologize." and led Lacus to the table.

"Well, this has been quite a day, hasn't it lads?" Mwu asked. They nodded and looked at the two girls. Shinn looked quite relieved, actually, thinking that the two girls would be Fllay and Mia.

"So, uh, how'd ya get onboard?" he asked and the others looked at Cagalli expectantly.

"Well, we waited 'til no one was lookin', then hid behind the fish table 'til we could grab the line and scamper up into the cell chamber!" Cagalli said. "I was quite afraid; I thought we'd get caught for sure! But we didn't, well, until now, that is." Lacus said.

"Well, 'tis quite a surprise, although I knew something like this would happen, knowing Cags here." Athrun said and nudged her. She blushed but said nothing.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Well, they snuck on board and were caught. Will Kira ever forgive them? Will love blossom between him and Lacus, or lacus and Nicol? Will Shinn ever find a true love that won't hurt him? Will the boys ever behave? Will Rau catch Kira and his crew? Only time will tell, so you'll have to wait 'til my next update, please review and tell me what you think! ARGH YE MATEYS!-**


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and Fluff

**Chapter 7: Questions and Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it!!!**

**Cap'n Kira: Argh! I'll say it meself then! Kiheada.Ray.T. doesn't own the series or us, for that matter! But she does own the fic, so NO STEALIN'! THAT BE MY JOB! ARRRRRRRR YE MATEYS! SHIVER ME TIMBERS! Blah blah blah!**

**Me: …He's still mad from the last chapter…Oui…**

* * *

"Oooooo!" went all the boys around the table. "Aw hush up! So, La Strike Island eh? He's runnin' like a coward he is." Cagalli replied. "He doesn't want us to get caught again; Rau is a very powerful and determined bloke he is! You and your brother ought to get along, or else there be fightin' anyways!" Athrun said.

"What's La Strike Island?" Lacus asked innocently. Instantly the whole room became quiet and the boys looked at her, to each other, and remained quiet; not knowing what to tell her.

Cagalli, not liking the idea one bit, decided to screw the rules and tell her everything, "La Strike Island is a pirate island known only by true pirates and not scallywag blokes what think he is." she began and Lacus's eyes went wide.

"It's where the pirates run t' get away from the Law, where they stash their booty, and where to find…_entertainment_." Cagalli continued, voice going dark with the last word she said.

"What do you mean _entertainment_?" Lacus asked, still curiously innocent. The boys grinned as Cagalli sighed and burst, "It's an island full o' WOMEN! WHORES! They're none too kind unless you're a Cap'n or good lookin', and they scheme to steal your treasure while they're at it!"

Lacus gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"WOT!? Don' listen to 'er, Lacus, she just don' like the place because she caught Athrun 'ere with a lovely lady the last time she was there!" Mwu said and they all laughed as Athrun ducked his head down in shame.

Lacus gasped again and looked at Athrun. "Shut yer yap, Mwu La Flaga! Ye ain't one t' talk about that dirty island!" Cagalli snapped at him, throwing a grudging glare at Athrun.

"Oui! I bet you'd like it if it were full o' men eh!?" Yzak said and they all laughed again. Cagalli growled and Lacus said, "Oh, let's not talk about it then, I'm dreadfully sorry for bringing it up!"

"Aye, let's not continue with it, afore one a ya gets yer head torn clean off!" Shinn spoke up and they nodded, glancing at the enraged Cagalli.

* * *

**In Kira's Cabin**

Kira sat there steaming about his sister and newfound friend sneaking onboard his ship. _'I can't believe she did that! And pulled poor Lacus into it too! What am I to do if Rau catches up to us or somehow finds us on La Strike Island!?' _he thought angrily and started to pace.

'_If he wins against us at sea he'll kill all the boys and keep me as prisoner, and maybe the girls as well, who knows what he'll make them do! I can't let that happen, we must go full speed to La Strike Island and stay there 'til the coast is clear, then we can go to where we'll truly be safe…' _he thought and sighed.

'_Plus I need to make sure none o' those coves stole me treasure!' _

There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Athrun. He looked sad and also like he remembered something from long ago. "Aye, did me sis piss ye off so early? What'd she say this time I wonder?" Kira said and let him in.

"Nothing, she was just telling Lacus about la Strike Island." Athrun said and braced himself for Kira's outburst. "WOT!? SHE TOLD HER ABOUT LA STRIKE ISLAND!? The less she knows about it the safer she is! Why didn't ye stop her?!"

Athrun sighed, "Kira you know as well as I do that ye can't stop that woman when she knows what she wants, and she wanted to tell lacus the truth. Besides, it brought back painful memories that I was tryin' to forget." he told him.

"Besides, why are ye so worked up over the whole thing? I know what'll happen if Rau catches us, but we're far ahead of them and we're sailin' in waters that he doesn't even know about! You're acting different, Kira, not like you used to." Athrun said and looked at his friend.

Kira sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hand as he walked over to the table that Athrun was sitting at and also sat down.

"I know, Athrun, and I'm sorry. I'm just angry that she would put herself in danger like this, even if she didn't now it, 'twas a good reason why I didn't want her to come along this time. If Rau wasn't chasin' us I might've let 'er come, but it's just too dangerous right now, and it's even worse that she brought Lacus along." Kira said in his normal yet sad voice.

"Why?" Athrun asked, looking at his friend. "'Cause she put her in danger too, and, I just don't want them to get hurt." Kira said, looking into Athrun's emerald eyes while his own amethysts were swelling with tears.

"I know, but they're going t' be alright, Kira, I won't let Rau get them, none of us will." Athrun told him softly, putting his arm around his Captain and friend as Kira put his head down on the table. "Thank you." Kira's muffled voice sounded and Athrun smiled a sad smile.

Figures, the one time he needs to be comforted he ends up comforting another, but hey, that's what friends do right?

* * *

**With Shinn**

Shinn left after Athrun, slightly staggering over to the rail. He had a few more kegs of rum then he wanted and felt light-headed and dizzy. Of course he's experienced this plenty of times before, but what made it worse was the fact that tomorrow he'd wake up to La Strike Island, not exactly the place he'd like to be at the moment.

'_Oh well, I'll just have to suck it up and stay away from the feisty ones.' _He thought. He looked out over the sea. It never made him sick, the rolling of the waves; it always calmed him and made him feel happy, it was his Happy Place. (I know that sounds gay but bear with me please)

"Hey," a voice said behind him which made him jump. He looked around and let out a breath of relief to see his friend Rey. "Ye scared me." he said. "Oh, sorry." Rey said in his monotonous voice.

"So, I thought ye went down to your room?" Shinn said. "Yeah, but then I heard all the commotion and was wondering what was going on." Rey told him, and looked at him expectantly. "Well, Cagalli and Lacus snuck on board and Kira found out and got all mad. And then Lacus asked what La Strike Island was and Cagalli told her." Shinn explained.

Rey's eyes actually went wide as he asked, "How'd they get on board!?" "Apparently they climbed up the rope and crawled into the Prisoner Cell chamber." Shinn told him. "Oh," Rey says. "So they're in the cafeteria talking with everyone else?" he asked. "Yeah," Shinn replied.

"Where's Captain Kira, in his cabin?" Rey asked again. "Yeah, along with Athrun." Shinn says and they look at each other weirdly but then shake their heads no. "It's late; we should get some sleep eh?" Shinn suggested and headed for his bunk, staggering slightly with the ship.

Rey came up and helped him walk steadily and they went to their rooms and prepared for bed.

* * *

**With the others once again**

"Aye lads, 'tis late, we should stop the rum and get to sleep afore we can't sail in the mornin'!" Nicol called to the boys and they groaned and waved him off. He shook his head and sighed and went out, lacus (after saying good night) went with him and he showed her to her room.

The rest of the boys and Cagalli began singing the famous pirate song again, even more drunkenly than before. "They won't be able to sail tomorrow and they'll be in for it, especially if Captain Kira doesn't loosen up after tonight." Nicol said.

"What would he do?" Lacus asked, again innocently (When will she learn not to ask questions?). Nicol looked uncomfortable and said, "Something bad." and left it at that. "Oh," Lacus said and decided to stop asking questions for the time being (Thank you!).

He walks her to her room and then says, "Good night Lacus-sama." and smiles sweetly at her. She returns the gesture and then goes into the room.

It's small and simple, but the bed looks comfortable and that's all lacus wanted at the moment, a nice, comfy bed to sleep on. _'I wonder what tomorrow will be like,' _she wonders as she drifts off to sleep.

She has no idea.

* * *

**In the morning**

"Aye lads! Wake up or its 5 lashes for ye! Don't tell me ye got too drunk to sail!" Kira yelled at the boys sleeping in their bunks. They groaned and Mwu fell out of his hammock with an "Oof!" and Dearka started laughing at him, then Yzak hit him with a pillow and thus began the morning.

Kira sighed and gave up as he walked out of that crazy mess, and went over to where Shinn, Rey, Athrun, and Nicol were sleeping. "Ok lads, wake up, time to sail for La Strike Island." he said and earned more groans.

"Well ye better be up when I get back or it be 5 lashes!" Kira told them and Shinn scrambled out of bed. Kira almost laughed as he rushed to get ready, fearing the "5 lashes" that were never gonna be given.

Nicol sat up and yawned, stretching, and also got ready after a cheery, "Good morning Captain Kira." Kira nodded to him and left, knowing the others would wake up soon.

He went to Cagalli and Lacus's rooms, first knocking on Lacus's door. "Lacus-san, time to wake." he said. He heard a yawn and a rustling of sheets as she got out of bed. He was preparing to leave when she opened the door. "Kira? Are we there?" she asked, still in the dress she wore yesterday.

"Not yet, I'm getting the crew up so we can make it by the afternoon." He told her and smiled. She blushed slightly at his smile and smiled back. "You're not still mad at us then?" she asked, hoping he wasn't. "No, not really, I'm just worried about your safety, 'tis all." he said and continued to smile.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute and if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." she said and he nodded.

Now to wake up Cagalli. _'Oh boy, this outta be hard, especially if she drank too much last night.' _He thought to himself. He knocked on the door and said, "Cags, wake up, we'll be at La Strike Island by the afternoon, and Yzak is going to cook breakfast."

He waited for a minute or two until he heard a groan. "I'll be out in a minute ok?" Cagalli's sleepy voice sounded from the room. "Ok, are ye alright?" Kira asked. "Yes mate, just a bit of a hangover, no big deal." she said again sleepily and he heard the sheets rustle again.

He was again about to leave to make sure everyone else was up when she opened the door and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for bein' a bad sport yesterday, I understand why ye didn't want us to come along." and surprisingly hugged him.

He was take a-back for a few moments but then hugged her back, smiling that she wasn't her usual morning monster. "Nay, I should be the one apologizin' for yellin' and what not, ye just want adventure, I can accept that." he said and they smiled. "I'll go get ready now," she said and went back inside her room.

He went back to Mwu, Dearka, and Yzak's room where they were getting ready and grumbling about waking up so early. "Good job lads, I half expected ye to either be dozin' off again or trying t' kill each other!" Kira said and chuckled as they sent him glares.

Yzak yawned and asked, "So, what time do ye expect us to make port?" "About the afternoon, if ye get ready fast enough." Kira replied. "Aye Cap'n!" they said and went faster.

He left them to get ready and then saw that the rest of the crew was already making preparations for the rest of the voyage. Athrun was taking charge while Shinn was up in the Crow's Nest and Nicol and Rey were trying to lower the sails.

"Ahoy Captain." Athrun said to him. Kira nodded and said, "Well, look at ye, already givin' orders like ye run the place." and chuckled as Athrun stammered, "Uh, sorry, Captain,"

"It's alright Athrun; you've done half my job for me!" Kira said and they both chuckled this time.

They saw Yzak, Dearka, and Mwu come up from their rooms and Yzak made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Mwu and Dearka started helping Nicol and Rey and everything seemed normal. Well, until Lacus came out and went over to Athrun and Kira. "Good morning boys." she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Lacus-sama." they replied and Athrun left to go do his duties. "Well you look as fresh as a spring flower," Kira said, making Lacus blush and smile back at him. "Thank you." she replied and they stared out over the open ocean.

"Do ye ever get seasick?" she asked out of the blue. "No, the sea calms me, her sparkling waters soothe me, how can ye get sick when you're relaxed and calm?" he said. "True, it is beautiful." Lacus said and closed her eyes as a breeze swept over them.

As the wind blew her hair back Kira realized how beautiful she really was, he never really paid attention because he was so busy doing other things. But now he realized that she was as beautiful as the sea itself, and calming in every way.

'_She's like the see; calming, beautiful, yet mysterious at the same time,' _he thought and continued to stare at her. That is, until there was a tap on his shoulder and he heard his sister's voice say, "Ya know, 'tis rude to stare." and shook his head as Lacus opened her eyes and looked at them, slightly blushing.

He blushed a deep red and said, "Oh, um, sorry, uh, nice to see you up this early Cagalli," he stammered. She giggled and said, "You'd better go take control of your ship before they wreck it." and Kira saw Mwu and Dearka arguing with each other on how to do something.

He nodded and went over to them while Athrun was steering the ship and Shinn was on the look-out for land, or the enemy.

Cagalli turned to Lacus with a sly grin, "So, what do ye think of me brother?" she asked her, wiggling her eyebrows. They giggled and Lacus blushed, "He's nice for a pirate Captain." she replied.

"I think he quite fancies you, being a pirate captain ye'd think he'd be swarmin' with the ladies and the whores, but he's never really been involved with someone." Cagalli told her. "Really? Well, he doesn't seem the type to sleep with a bunch of women," Lacus said.

"Aye," Cagalli replied. She looked over at Athrun who was still steering and he looked over to where she was, their eyes met, and they both blushed and looked away quickly.

"Why I do believe that Miss Cagalli fancies Mr. Zala," Lacus said slyly and Cagalli shushed her and they giggled together, Cagalli still blushing.

* * *

From atop the Crow's Nest Shinn was watching everything that was happening on deck, and knew that his Captain might just find his true love after all. _'That's good for him, I only wish I had as much luck as he,' _he thought sadly and went back to his duty.

Everything around him was only open water, no land in sight. _'I hope we make it by the afternoon, who knows if Rau is on his way after us this minute!' _he thought again and kept a weary eye behind them.

And he was right, who knows what that Rau is up to?

* * *

**-Author's Note: Ok, I made it a bit longer with some fluff, don't worry, more action and love will come, it's a bit slow right now, but oh well, at least Cagalli and Kira made up! Please review and tell me what you think, other characters will be introduced in the next chapter so don't worry about pairings!-**


	8. Chapter 8: La Strike Island at Last!

**Chapter 8: La Strike Island at last!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gundam Seed or the characters in this story, only the plot.**

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I hope none of you lost interest! And also, forget the part about Kira's dad being the latest Captain and his mom being at Junius Seven because I've changed the story a little bit, you'll understand as you read this chapter! Well, enough jabberin' away, here's Chapter 8 of the pirate story! _

* * *

"Blast it!" Rau Le Crueset cursed and stormed out of the small shop, the 2 men he took with him following. "How could we have missed them? Well, they couldn't be that far away, we'll catch up soon enough." He said to himself.

"What did he say, Captain?" Natarle Badgurle (sp?) asked as she came up to him. "They left two nights ago. No one knows where they were headed." He replied with a sour look. "I'll ask around." She said and winked.

He nodded and continued to frown as he scanned the horizon out at sea, just hoping to catch the Jolly Roger of the _Freedom_. He saw Natarle gather a few men and then march into town, and also knew that it would take some action for the right people to tell them where Kira and his crew sailed off to; if they even knew.

'_They probably didn't even tell anyone where they were going. They knew we were after them, he's smart enough to know not to tell anyone in case we interrogate them, like we're doing now.' _Hethought. He sighed and boarded his ship, the _S.S Voltaire_.

He went straight into his cabin and took out the documents that held the charges for Kira Yamato and his crew. For pure kicks and giggles he re-read it for the 10th time that day alone, just for review.

_Kira Yamato, by reason of the Zaft Alliance, is charged with unlawful acts of piracy in the ORB, Earth Alliance, and Zaft territorial waters:_

_The pillaging and destruction of the city of December on May 11__th_(these dates are totally made up, as well as the crimes; humor me)

_The sinking and pillaging of the _S.S Duel _as well as the capture of the First and Second Mates _(Yes, that's where he got Yzak and Dearka)_ on May 30__th_

_The theft of Zaft's artillery 1 Unit on Junius Seven on June 7__th_(Ha, ha, funny coincidence, huh?)

_The theft of Zaft's Treasury base on Aprilius One on June 20__th_

_The sinking of the _S.S Blitz _and the capture of yet another First Mate _(Tada! It's Nicol!) _on July 1st_

_The pillaging and destruction of the Earth Alliance city of Miami, FL _(Holla!) _on July 14__th_(That's my birthday!)

And the newly added charge of:

_The attacking of the Zaft vessel the _S.S Voltaire _on July 25__th_

(I know these are the current dates before the Cosmic Era where Gundam Seed is actually based on, but technically this fic is based off the early 1600s or so)

Yes, even though Kira was the newly appointed Captain he's still managed to pile a list of charges against himself, fortunately Rau Le Crueset had no idea where he was going or how to get there.

* * *

"Land ho!" Shinn shouted excitedly, eyeglass raised and fixed on La Strike Island only a mile away. "YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!" came the response from the crew as other shouts and cheers of joy erupted from below.

They all gathered at the railings to see the island before them, wondering if Shinn was merely pulling their legs, as he's done before.

Dearka took a deep breath and let it out, "Ahhh! Smell that fresh air! The smell of women and treasure!" he said. "And rum, don't forget the rum!" Yzak said and they nodded. Lacus and Cagalli came over and looked out over the ocean to the land mass, Lacus looking amazed and excited to be somewhere new besides her home, and Cagalli dreading the place with gloom square in her amber eyes.

Kira came beside his sister and saw her look. "Don' worry, Cags, I'm sure it won't be so bad this time, besides, you're tough, we might have t' be 'ere fer a while, so you'd better make do." He teased and smiled cheerfully.

She sighed and laid her head on her arms that were hanging on the railing. Athrun came over to her and he and Kira shared a knowing look. "It's so beautiful." Lacus exclaimed, bringing them out of the dark.

"Yes 'tis, very beautiful." Kira replied. They watched as Mwu, Dearka, and Yzak began square-dancing on deck and laughing. Shinn was laughing at them from above, trying not to fall out of the small circle he was in, while Nicol and Athrun were chuckling to themselves. Rey looked on with emotionless eyes and a more emotionless face.

"Alright lads, if ye want to make it to the island in one piece ye'd better get to movin'!" Kira ordered and they all scrambled to their jobs. Lacus chuckled quietly to herself at the Captain's words and the crew's reaction.

'_It's cute how they act, it's almost hard to tell they're really bloodthirsty and dangerous pirates, oh my,' _she thought to herself. Kira looked over to her and smiled sweetly, eyes half-closed. Cagalli saw this and smiled almost sadly, thinking that they would make a great couple.

Athrun saw the sad look on her face and slipped his arm around her waist, she whipped her head around to look at him and he smiled, so she smiled back and leaned against him.

They were going faster, towards the island, and their hopes were rising like the sea. Mwu could see it all now, the beer, the parties, the women, the treasure, he had it all planned in his head, oh the fun that he would have.

Dearka was thinking pretty much the same thing, including the part about dragging Yzak around with him, which Yzak wouldn't take too kindly. He didn't really like women, they were too high maintenance, and whiny, and whore-ish, and- "HEY!" Cagalli yells at me. "Oh, sorry, I was talking about some of the girls I know, eh heh, I get that way too!" I yell back and continue writing the fic.

Anyways! Shinn was thinking of how he might just stick by his Captain and Athrun so he didn't get in trouble, but he was 16, and 16 year olds wanted action, and adventure, so he'd probably end up going with Mwu, Dearka, and Yzak….oh well, being afraid of girls is for pansies anyway, right Shinn? "YEAH!" Shinn yells and comes down from the Crow's Nest.

Kira sees that he's in high spirits and looked at Athrun expectantly. "What?" Athrun asks. "You owe me ten pieces of gold." He told him. Athrun raised a brow and then saw Shinn talking with Mwu and Dearka while Yzak was trying to throw him overboard as usual.

He frowned and dug in his pocket for the gold. "Oh well, I was hopin' he wouldn't go off with 'em and end up gettin' drunk and laid and all that." He said and gave Kira the ten pieces of gold.

Cagalli raised a quizzical brow. "What was that all about?" she asked. "We made a bet." Kira told her in way of explanation. "Ok then." She said. Lacus's brow furrowed but she didn't comment on the "bet" and continued staring out into the sea.

* * *

It seemed like hours before they finally docked at Harpoon Harbor. There was already a crowd waiting for the infamous pirate ship, and when Kira strode off the deck in his pirate garb (clothes) there were shouts of triumph and cheer, clapping and whistling, and a lot of the men had smiles on their surly faces.

Some of them high-fived Kira and slapped him on the back, cheering and applauding him as he walked by. The women cooed and waved at him, smiling slyly and fluttering their eyelashes. Kira beamed in spite of himself with all the attention.

He couldn't believe how much people (well, pirates) seemed to adore him. He couldn't believe that his ship was one of the most famous in all the seas. He couldn't believe that all these people were gathered to celebrate his arrival onto their island when he only did a few things.

He was reminded, however, of whom they _really _adored, the last Captain of the _Freedom_-His mother. That's right; I said Kira Yamato's mother was the fiercest and most-feared (and loved) pirate in all the seas. She was a rebellious one she was, Caridad (1) Yamato, always against the Law, and proud of it too!

When she saw that her son was becoming a man and that she was getting old she decided to appoint him the position of Captain and take a small row-boat to La Strike Island where she planned to live happily.

However, it was on that fateful day, after she whispered her decision into her son's ear, that Captain Rau Le Crueset besieged the ship and led his men aboard to capture the pirates. Caridad fought bravely, as well as all the others, but sadly they all witnessed the fall of the greatest woman-pirate of all PirateDom-Rau slayed her with the edge of his blade at the tip of her neck, slicing her top to bottom.

As she fell on her knees before him she whispered one last thing, "My son shall avenge me, Kira Yamato, the new Captain of the _Freedom_!" and took her last shuddered breath. Kira caught his dying mother before she hit the deck as everyone stopped and stared in shock at the scene.

It was the last time Kira Yamato ever cried in front of everyone, some say because of all the tears he cried that day he ran out of them, others say he became bitter, but the crew of the _Freedom_ knew that he vowed revenge, just like his mother said, and that he would let nothing stand in his way-not even sorrow.

"Hey Cap'n! Where to?" Kira heard one of his men say from behind him. He looked back and saw Dearka with Yzak, Mwu, and Shinn caught up in the throngs of the crowd. He chuckled as Shinn blushed at all the women cooing over him and brushing against him.

He pointed to the local tavern _Destiny's Treasure _and they grinned and nodded. Destiny's Treasure was as infamous as the pirates themselves. It produced the best meals in the ocean and the best ale as well. The entertainment was to die for-literally sometimes, and they gave out _gold _regularly for different reasons at different times.

It was a pirate's dream tavern; women were the waitresses, their best friend was the cook, and the owners are the daughters of the Founder of La Strike Island: Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, two lovely ladies with the sweetest smiles and optimistic attitudes on the island! And they were both younger than 18.

As Kira headed toward the tavern some of the crowd dispersed, while others followed him. As he came closer he saw Luna and Meyrin themselves waiting for him at the door with smiles as wide as their faces.

"Welcome to La Strike Island, Captain." They said and curtsied. "Thank you, I'm glad we made it here ok." Kira replied with a smile. "So are we, we were hoping to meet you and your crew, please follow us." Luna said with a smile as she led the way into the tavern.

Dearka, Mwu, Yzak, Shinn, Nicol, Rey, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun also followed behind him into the tavern, finally getting through the crowd.

"We've reserved a special table for you all, and your stay on La Strike Island is on us, you won't be charged for anything at all!" Meyrin said and the boys were shocked. "You don't have to do that, really." Kira began. "Oh no, no, no, you won't pay for a thing, in honor of your mother's wishes." Luna told him and stopped in front of a large and thoroughly cleaned table that looked fit for a king.

The others sat down but Kira asked, "My mother's wishes?" and a sense of dread crept under his skin. Had she somehow known she couldn't win the fight with Rau? Did she know she would die soon?

"She sent a letter saying that she might not come back to la Strike Island, and that the new Captain should be welcomed warmly and open-heartedly; in fact, she already sent us some money to pay for your stay. She was a very wise woman and will be honored by a statue and new shop named after her, as well as a day to celebrate her time as a Pirate Captain and a festival in her honor." Meyrin replied as if she had rehearsed it just that morning.

Kira was shocked at this. All of this for his mother? He stood incredulous until Athrun pulled him down, and he wanted to say more than just "Thank you", but that's all that came out.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked him. "It's just, I'm so glad that everyone seemed to love and care for my mother as I did, she's not only my hero, but everyone's it seems." He said, his amethyst eyes filled with emotion. Cagalli beamed proudly but didn't say anything, even though she looked as if she were about to burst with excitement.

Athrun smiled at him and patted him on the back as the others chatted excitedly to each other about what they planned to do since everything would be free. Except for Rey of course.

Soon Meyrin came out clad in waitress uniform and served them all a large glass of bubbling ale, the best in all the seas. Lacus looked worriedly at her drink and Meyrin brought her a glass of water as well and smiled at her, saying that it was really good and if she didn't drink too much she wouldn't get drunk.

Dearka, Mwu, and Yzak downed their drinks and slammed them on the table, letting out a breath of relief and also watching Shinn gulp his down. "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" they chanted as Shinn tried frantically to drink all of his ale.

Kira and Athrun laughed as his face went red and when he sat it down, he blinked a few times and looked more refreshed than ever. "Whoa! I want more! This stuff is great!" and swayed in his seat.

Then Meyrin and Luna, along with a few other waitresses, delivered their meals and retrieved their empty glasses to refill them. They were all talking and laughing as they did before, and a bunch of people went over to their table to say a few things to Kira and/or his crew.

It grew very loud in the tavern and the waitresses were definitely put to work, some rolled up their sleeves and pulled up their hair, as well as shortening their skirts and putting on some fans to cool them off.

The food was delicious, heavenly almost! Lacus smiled and caught Kira's eye several times, both of them blushing and smiling at each other. Lacus was glad that she and Cagalli snuck on board the _Freedom_, despite the trouble they were in. She was glad that she was able to meet these people and see the world as she always dreamed.

And she was definitely glad that she met Kira Yamato, not because he was a famous pirate captain, but because he was a kind boy with a big heart and beautiful eyes. He was everything she could have wanted and more, no man back at ORB could compare, she felt whole and peaceful when she was around him, and she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face.

Cagalli was getting involved with the drinking games the boys were playing, and messing with Athrun every chance she got, whether it was tussling his navy-blue hair, poking him in the ribs, tapping him on the shoulder, nudging his leg, or tickling his legs underneath the table.

She continued to giggle and gulp down her drinks as Athrun glared playfully at her and tickled her back. Nicol was sipping at his drink, watching the merriment. His eyes wandered around the tavern, over the many faces, until they rested on a mousy-brown-haired girl with hazel eyes.

She was serving a table of men some drinks, although it didn't look like they needed any more. She looked like she needed a break, and Nicol was tempted to give her one.

"Who ye staring at, lad?" Dearka asked, looking all around. "Over there, she seems like she needs a break." Nicol replied and pointed to the girl. "Oi, she does, and she looks mighty fine as well, do ye want me to bring her over lad?" Dearka asked and grinned suggestively.

Nicol blushed and quickly shook his head. "I'm sure she's busy." and nibbled at his food.

Rey was watching Shinn carefully, being his best friend. He secretly liked Shinn more than he let on, his handsome face, blood red eyes, raven-black hair, and rebellious nature tugged at his heart (yes he has one, I know, unbelievable…just kidding I love you Rey!).

But what he didn't like was Shinn's impulsive and irrational behavior, he was furious as I said about the whole whore-thing back at ORB, at the fact that they would defile his deadly beauty and also at the fact that he would let himself be defiled, if only at first.

He had wanted to confront Shinn about this, but it would look too suspicious, and Shinn seemed to try to forget that event as much as possible. But that still didn't stop Rey from admiring him from afar, and wondering what might happen if Shinn really kept to his promise and swore off women.

'_Would he accept my feelings for him? Or would he reject me? He does seem quite cozy with Kira though, so why not me as well? Maybe…' _Rey thought absently as he stared at Shinn longingly.

"Yo, earth to Rey!" Yzak said, snapping his pale fingers in front of the even paler boy's face. "What?" Rey growled, disturbed from watching his beloved. The said boy was looking over, an amused smile on his face, although his eyes looked glazed with drunkenness.

"Are you going to drink your beer?" Yzak asked, pointing to the ale in front of Rey that was quickly dissolving in the glass and wetting the wooden table. "Oh, yes." Rey said and quickly snatched is drink and gulped it down.

Yzak scowled and then noticed who the center of Rey's attention was. "Hey Shinn, lemme ask ye somethin'." He asked. "What?" Shinn asked, turning to look at him and glancing at Rey who was eyeing him over the rim of his glass.

"Since you swore off women, will ye be doin' men instead?" Yzak asked boldly, a smirk quickly residing on his face. Shinn spit out his drink and started coughing as Rey half-stared, half-glared at Yzak for the comment, although he did turn a curious eye on Shinn as the whole table grew quiet for his answer.

Shinn recovered from his shock and glanced from Kira to Athrun to Rey to Yzak. "N-no, of course not!" he replied almost hesitantly (uh oh). "Oh _really_?" Yzak asked with a sultry look on his face. "Of course not! Shinn's not a queer!" Cagalli shouted, enraged and slightly drunk.

"Uh huh, sure, maybe he isn't." Yzak said and shrugged casually, although slipping a grin Shinn's way. The boy's face was beginning to match his eyes at the insinuation. "Yzak, what's this really about? Do _you _secretly want to get with me then?" Shinn retorted and the table cast surprised glances at each other as Dearka and Mwu smiled widely and quickly looked to Yzak for his response. The silver-haired youth began to look steamed and yelled, "Of course not! But I think I know someone who does!" and glanced at Rey who glared at him.

Shinn decided to ignore that last comment and again respond, "Then why are you never hitting on women like your friends here do?" with a defiant glare. "Maybe because I'm not that fond of women! But that doesn't mean I like men!" Yzak replied; face heating up as well as Shinn's.

"Well same for me!" Shinn declared and looked stubbornly at him. Kira and Athrun merely watched as Kira felt a headache threaten to overtake him. _'Not again! Can't Yzak ever rest from picking on him?' _he thought.

"I'm just saying that since you swore off women, so how would you get your satisfaction?" Yzak asked and looked expectant. "How do you get _your _satisfaction?" Shinn asked after a pause.

"NONE OF YE BUSINESS!" Yzak roared and stood up. "Alright, sit down." Athrun commanded as Kira rubbed his temples. "No! Not until the truth comes out! I've been noticin' some things, Shinn, and I believe you have more admirers than you think!" Yzak said quieter this time but still loudly.

Some of the waitresses glanced worriedly over at their table, and Luna was on the verge of coming over there.

"What do ya mean? You?" Shinn asked half-sarcastically. "No, him!" Yzak sneered and pointed to Rey. "And maybe there's something going on between you and the Captain, no offense, Kira, but you two seem pretty close." He continued.

Kira's jaw dropped and his eyes flew wide. He blinked once as Rey's face went red and Shinn looked utterly bewildered. Athrun looked surprised and quickly stammered, "Well, me and Kira are buddies too but we're not gay! I have Cagalli!" trying to save his friend.

"Yes, and you really shouldn't talk about ye Captain that way, Yzak." Cagalli said coldly, getting right mad at him. "Y-yeah, there's nothing going on between me and C-captain K-Kira, ok?" Shinn stuttered. "But what about Rey?" Yzak asked, not quitting until he let it all out.

Shinn looked at Rey who stared back at him quietly. He looked at Yzak and shook his head "no" and stared down at his glass of beer, the table growing quiet as the raucous laughter of men and women continued to fill the room.

"Yzak, I suggest you sit down and be quiet." Kira suddenly spoke up in an unnaturally calm and cold voice. Yzak immediately sat down and drank the rest of his beer, acting as if nothing just happened.

Shinn looked uncomfortable and finally got up and left the tavern. Kira gave him a warning look as he passed by, as if to say, "You'd better stay here or else." But Shinn gave him a pleading look and Kira reluctantly nodded and the boy left. Rey glanced around and quickly got up to follow him.

Luna took this as her cue to come to the table. "Um, is everything ok?" she asked, although they didn't know if she was talking about the food or the argument. "Yes, the food is great, thanks; they get into fights all the time, its ok." Kira told her and smiled.

She smiled back and said "Ok." and then gathered some of the plates. The mousy-brown-haired girl came over and started taking up the rest of the plates, and when she bent to pick up Nicol's their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

Dearka nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows after she left, and they turned to watch her disappear to the back room. Nicol blushed and ducked his head while Dearka whispered something to Mwu who grinned and looked at Nicol as well.

* * *

**Outside with Shinn**

He walked briskly down the road to nowhere in particular. There was a raging storm inside of him.

How come all of this had to happen after he joined the _Freedom_? First Kira's mother dies, then Rau continues to stalk the pirates across the seas, he ends up being humiliated and shamed when trying to become a man like the others teased about, and now this…what was Yzak's problem with him anyway? Or did he just have a problem with everyone besides Dearka?

He frowned and continued walking. Maybe it was better if he just quit, "abandoned ship" as you will, and just stayed here. But then what would happen? What would he do? He could probably work in one of the shops or taverns, but how exciting is that? Of course it's a pirate island, but every time Kira or another bunch of pirates came to the island he'd yearn for the adventure he left behind.

And of course with all the former pirate's stories he'd kick himself for giving up. But he couldn't see what good it would do if he stayed with Kira, yeah he was a good friend and a great captain, but Shinn just didn't want anymore trouble.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, stopping by a small shop. The cool sea-breeze whipped his midnight hair around his face, the salty smell begging him to return to the ocean.

"Shinn." He heard someone say behind him. He recognized the voice of Rey, and turned slightly to see him looking almost apologetic. "What?" Shinn asked dully, returning his gaze to the sparkling ocean.

"Look, I don't really know what happened back there with Yzak, but…well…he's kinda right. I've liked ye for some time now. At first I thought it was just because we were alike in some ways, and that you didn't make fun of me or think me a freak. I know this is bad timing, but it just had to come out." Rey said, surprising even himself with his words.

Shinn turned his red eyes on him. "It's ok, mate." was all he said after a pause. Rey shifted his feet, wondering what to do next as Shinn sat down and leaned against the wooden walls of the building behind him.

He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest, wanting to be alone but not wanting Rey to leave in case something happened, which would be his misfortune.

Rey finally sighed and sat next to Shinn. They were silent for a while, and Shinn contemplated a few things.

'_What if I really am queer? No, it can't be, I'm not like that, one bad experience with a few whores can't possible make someone like me gay! But then what's this feeling I have every time I see Kira? And why do I have the sudden urge to lean my head against Rey? Maybe I'm just…lonely…' _he thought sadly and opened his eyes slowly.

He had a sorrowful look in his eyes, Rey noticed, and looked smaller than usual, more vulnerable. Rey had the urge to reach out to him and comfort him, but he knew that Shinn wouldn't want it. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

'_I don't know what t' say, what can I say? He's been through too much, this lad, and things are only getting worse for him. He needs a break, hopefully he'll get one on this island, these pirates won't do anything to him, I hope, this island seems nice, only retired or broken pirates lived here, besides the shopkeepers and other refugees._

'_I know, maybe he should talk with the girls, Lunamaria and Meyrin, they seem quite nice, maybe they can lift his spirits. I'll talk with Kira, maybe he can give Shinn some words of wisdom, he's been through a lot too, seeing his mum die right in front of his eyes, seeing his friend get hurt like that, yes, that's what I'll do, but first I have to get Shinn back…' _Rey thought and actually smiled. (I know he's being OOC but oh well)

"Shinn, we should get back to the tavern, Kira will be worried," Rey said. Shinn nodded absently but didn't move, seeming to be caught up in his own thoughts. Rey stood up and waited, but the young boy still made no move.

"Shinn." He said to get his attention. The said boy slowly looked up at him with a questioning look. "Come on." Rey replied and motioned with his hand. Shinn slowly got up and stretched, then nodded with a small smile and waked with Rey back to the tavern, keeping his head down.

"Are you ok?" Rey asked suddenly and winced at the dumb question. Shinn smiled amusedly. "I'm fine, Rey." He replied and glanced up at him.

'_He really has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen,' _Rey thought and smiled back as they continued on their way, the sun shining over them high in the cloudlessly blue sky.

* * *

**-Author's Note: YAYA! Now that's a really long chappy! Do you like? I know some of you were wondering if I was ever going to update this story, and I'm sorry for taking so long!! I just had major writer's block and was trying to work on my other stories as well, please review and tell me what you think, Shinn has a really pretty smile, I love it, hehehe. Oh, and one more thing, is Caridad the name of Kira's mother? Like, the Yamato one? I'm not so sure, and everyone else uses that name so I'm guessing it's right, eh heh. Peace out!-**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise!**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own. I love pirates. They so sexy! Oh sorry.**

* * *

When they got back to the tavern everyone was nearly finished and Kira suggested getting to bed before anyone got too drunk and started trouble. He was looking at the Three Trouble-Making-Buccaneers (as they called themselves): Dearka, Mwu, and Yzak, as he said this.

Luna and Meyrin both escorted them to the Inn and gave them the best rooms.

"Thank ye again, I'm very grateful for all that you're doin' for us." Kira said and bowed to them. They blushed. "Please, 'tis the least we can do! We are honored t' be in your presence and that you've decided t' stay with us!" they replied and curtsied.

He smiled and kissed them both on the cheek before going off to find Shinn. They gasped and touched their cheeks, looking at each other before giggling madly.

Kira was such a pimp. And he knew it too! WORK IT PIRATE BOY! Oh, sorry, eh heh.

Kira grinned to himself as he strutted into Shinn's room to see the boy lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was slightly drunk, but seriously troubled, and Kira's smug expression softened as he slowly walked into the room.

"Shinn." He said, getting the boy's attention. Shinn immediately sat up. "Sir." He replied uneasily. Kira smiled and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are ye feeling, lad?" Kira asked after a pause. He glanced at the boy to see the troubled look again. "I dunno. Confused, I guess. I just don' understand why Yzak has t' be so cruel to me. Does he hate me or somethin'?" Shinn asked and looked into Kira's beautiful amethyst eyes.

Kira sighed and brushed some hair out of Shinn's own crimson eyes. The boy froze, surprised at his Captain's actions.

'_Great, I have a bad feeling about this.' _Shinn thought and didn't meet his captain's eye as his soft fingers brushed the cut on his cheek.

"Tis a shame this will mar your handsome young face, lad, as I've said before." Kira said after a while. He sighed when he understood that Shinn was uncomfortable.

"I don' know why he be shootin' his mouth at ye all the time. He's a sour one, he is, saltiest sea dog out of all of us, wouldn't you say?" Kira asked and smiled. Shinn also smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Aye, that he is." He answered and smiled.

"Ye have a beautiful smile, Shinn. No wonder so many people like ye." Kira said suddenly with a wan smile.

Shinn's eyes widened and his smile faltered in shock. Kira frowned. "I'm sorry if I upset ye, lad." He told him. Shinn blushed and looked away.

"I understand your feelings, ye be a young lad, with ragin' hormones. You're just tryin' to make sense of things, I'm still going through that, and so is the rest of 'em". Kira said.

"I bet none of the rest of 'em is accused of bein' queer." Shinn grumbled, curling up into a ball on the bed. Kira sighed and leaned back on his arms, staring at his Second Mate. (A/N: I'm sorry it just sounds so _gay_! Can't you hear it???)

"Would ye like me to talk to Yzak?" Kira asked after he couldn't take the silence any more. Shinn looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"He'd only think me a pansy, runnin' to his mommy. No thanks, Kira." He snorted. Kira's eyes grew stern. He didn't appreciate Shinn being so cross with him when he was just trying to comfort him.

"That's _Captain_ Kira, Shinn. Remember that, lad." Kira replied harshly, a little harsher than he wanted. Shinn looked up at him, but with only a small trace of fear, his red eyes dared Kira to punish him for his insolence.

"Don't give me that look." Kira growled. "Go away then!" Shinn said. "Excuse me!? Did you just order _me _to do something!? I believe 'tis the other way around, boy." Kira barked and stood up. (He, he, he, talk about sea dog.)

Shinn only glared at him but said nothing. Kira crossed his arms, waiting for an apology. Shinn looked away and refused to be commanded.

"I understand ye feelings, lad, but ye still have t' obey me, ya hear?" Kira asked, getting unusually irritated at the boy.

Shinn finally stood up and glared at him. "Not anymore. I quit." He said and crossed his arms. Kira looked shocked.

"What!? Ye can't quit Shinn! When ye joined me crew ye joined for life!" Kira yelled, angered beyond belief that Shinn could possible think the life of a pirate was that easy to give up.

"I said I quit! I'm tired of being pushed around like an unappreciated dog!" Shinn shouted, tears threatening to slide down his cheek.

Kira understood then, but he still didn't like it. He held his ground as Shinn looked away, breathing heavily; waiting for the punishment.

Kira sighed deeply and closed his eyes, looking dangerously on the verge of losing his nerve.

"Shinn, ye can't quit and that's that, no matter what ye feel. I know you're just going through your rebellious stage, but ye still need to learn your place!" Kira finally said, louder than he wanted.

Shinn flinched and finally looked into Kira's eyes, afraid of the unnaturally strong, fast, and intelligent Pirate Captain in front of him.

'_Great Shinn, look what ye got yourself into this time! Ye might as well go mute and join a monk's convent!' _he yelled at himself. He only had a few choices in that instant: beg for forgiveness, take the punishment, or run away. He thought heavily about the first and last options, and then decided.

He threw himself at Kira and started crying miserably. "P-Please, d-don't hurt me, C-Captain Kira!!! I'm sorry!!" he cried. Kira looked beyond shocked and couldn't move for what seemed like ages as Shinn clung to his lithe body and cried overdramatically.

So much for what little dignity he had left.

"Uh, Shinn, please stop crying. Calm down lad, for goodness sake control yourself!" Kira whispered loudly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was there.

Unfortunately for them both, Yzak was standing smugly at the doorway, smirking with his arms crossed, giving Kira a look that said, "I told you soooo!!!" Kira growled at him and made a cutting motion at his throat and Yzak scurried away.

"Shinn, listen to me, Shinn, stop this! SHINN!" Kira yelled and Shinn looked up at him. For once Kira didn't see a rebellious teen trying to reach manhood. He saw a small boy who never had much of a childhood, and was reminded of himself.

He wiped his tears away and held him close until he stopped sobbing and only quietly sniffled, still clinging to him.

"Yzak saw." Kira said. Shinn gasped and looked at him with horror. "Shinn, don't start up again." Kira commanded and Shinn bit his lip and looked down.

"We might as well tell 'em, lad, the truth about…us." Kira said quietly. "Athrun and Cagalli would be angry." Shinn said even quieter. "No they won't." Kira replied and lifted his chin.

"I can't keep this secret anymore, Shinn, I can't ignore our relationship any longer…brother." Kira replied. Shinn hugged him. "I miss mom." He said quietly again. Kira closed his eyes and hugged his little brother tightly.

"Me too lad. Me too." He replied.

* * *

"Blast it! Where could they be on these accursed seas!?" Rau bellowed as the storm roared overhead. As they were following the _Freedom_ a squall started a-ragin' and before they knew it the winds were howlin' and the salty water was dancing with the crew on deck!

"I dunno Cap'n, maybe we should look on the map for the nearest port; this storm is looking dangerous!" Natarle told him. He growled and scowled at the see before him.

'_He's gotta be out there somewhere, I can see him, drinking his ale and laughing with his pirate friends, a right fool he prolly thinks me is. I'll show 'em, Him _and_ his meddling little brother, they'll regret the day they ever swore vengeance against me!' _Rau thought and slammed his fist on the wooden railing.

"Sir?" Natarle asked, making him come out of his reverie. "We're not stopping until we find that blasted scallywag! Keep moving! Quit yer whinin'! Hoist the sails and let this beast carry us to where those blasted devils be hidin'!" he bellowed.

"He's gone crazy!" One young crew member shouted in a panicked voice. "He's _been_ crazy boy, ain't ye noticed that yet?" a surly older man said. The young boy looked shocked and then scurried away to hide in his cabin.

Siegel Clyne shook his head and went back to tending to the ship.

* * *

**-Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!! Wasn't that a nice surprise!? You can tell there was absolutely no plot whatsoever in this story when I first started writing it can't you!? Please review and tell me what you think! Argh ye mateys!-**


	10. Chapter 10: Brothers

**Chapter 10: Brothers**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no ownage. Is it just me, or does Shinn end up with Kira in every way of every fic I write??? Just wondering, and also, this fic is starting to sound an awful lot like the Blood of Love. Hmmm….**

* * *

Kira stayed with Shinn that night, knowing that his little brother would have nightmares. They didn't want anyone to know that they were brothers because of Shinn's father. If he knew that Shinn was alive he'd kill the poor boy.

They kept up their charade of Shinn being a rebellious teenager in the hopes that no one would notice how alike they were. Athrun always thought that something was going on between them, heck, everyone thought they were gay together, but never did they think they were actually brothers…who cared for each other more than normal brothers did.

So everyone was shocked when Kira broke the news to them that morning in the tavern. Shinn refused to leave the room and Yzak was made to apologize to them both and ordered to guard the ship for the rest of their stay.

Cagalli, however, already knew.

"I could tell from the way you two acted. And honestly, did ye think I wouldn't know me own brother?" she asked and hugged Shinn tightly.

"Oh lad, the world is a cruel place for you." She said and brushed his cheek. He smiled at her.

Kira had a protective arm around him and Cagalli was sitting beside him, stroking his cheek and hugging him.

Athrun was leaning against the wall, feeling awkward and betrayed. He couldn't believe his own best friend wouldn't tell him he had a brother!

Kira saw Athrun's expression and sighed. He got up and motioned for Athrun to follow him.

* * *

They walked down the street as the sun shone down on them brightly, making Kira's skin glow and Athrun's blue hair shine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just…he's in danger, now more than ever. I never wanted to tell anyone, really, I was being over-protective of him, I know." Kira said and stopped. Athrun stopped ahead of him and turned to face him.

"Please forgive me, Athrun. I don't want to lose my best friend." Kira said.

Athrun looked out at the ocean, and then at Kira, at his eyes, actually. They reminded him of the sea, or the sunset, they were always so close, they told each other everything, but since Kira's mother died Kira grew distant and more protective of Shinn.

"I forgive you Kira, that's what friends do. But I want you to do something for me." Athrun replied and took a few steps closer.

"Anything." Kira said.

Athrun put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Promise me you'll let me take care of him, and you'll let me help you." He said.

Kira nodded. "Of course." He replied and smiled. They both did as they laughed and walked side-by-side toward a small shop.

* * *

Shinn was walking down the hall of the Inn, on his way to the tavern to get some lunch, when he saw Luna.

"Good afternoon, sir." She said and smiled, blushing slightly when he smiled back. "Good afternoon to you too. I'm really glad you're letting us stay here for free, you really don't have to do that." He told her.

"'Tis no problem. Thank your mum for helping this Island flourish. If it weren't for her, well, I prolly wouldn't be here. I'm so sad that she's gone, she was ever so nice." Luna said.

"Yeah, I barely even knew her. She set me to live with some friends of hers, and then Kira comes sayin' she's dead." He said and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry." Luna said. "No, it's okay. Don't apologize." He told her and they smiled and blushed at each other.

"Hey hey! There's my main man chatting up a lady! The surprises just keep comin' don' they!?" Mwu asked as he and Dearka came walking toward them.

Shinn scowled at him as Luna blushed some more and ducked her head before going past Shinn. He gave her a sheepish look and they brushed against each other, making them blush even more.

"Ooo, you know what Dearka?" Mwu asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"What?" Dearka asked, getting the same look. Shinn regarded them warily.

"I think we should tell Cap'n Kira, he should know that his little brother is flirting with girls again." Mwu said and grinned widely.

Shinn gasped, "Hey!" he yelled as they ran away. He growled and ran after them. "Get back here! Mwu!" Shinn called as he raced after them.

However, he ran into a girl on the way and accidentally touched her boob. (You know who this is)

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?" he asked and helped her up. At first he thought it was Cagalli, because she had blonde hair, but her eyes were magenta, not amber.

The girl giggled. "Stellar is okay. Stellar thinks you're cute." She said. Shinn looked confused.

"Who's Stellar?" he asked. "Stellar is Stellar, who are you?" she asked and smiled sweetly. "Uh, Shinn." He replied and she giggled and hugged him.

He was surprised and patted her lightly on the back.

"See! He's doing it again! Shinn you little scoundrel you!" Mwu called while Dearka whistled. Shinn's face turned as red as his eyes as he let go of Stellar and glared at Mwu, but then tensed as he saw Kira there, shaking his head. Athrun was laughing with the others.

"Who are they? Why did they call you scoundrel?" Stellar asked. "Uh, well, er," he stammered.

"Because he's a scoundrel, chatting up all the ladies, you make me so proud. Look Dearka, our little Shinn is growing up so fast." Mwu said and mock-sniffed. Shinn scowled at him as Kira clapped him on the shoulder.

"See Shinn, I told you ye couldn't hold to that vow." He whispered in his ear and chuckled wildly as Shinn's face heated up even more. Stellar giggled. "Shinn changes color!" she said.

"Kira!" he gasped. They were all laughing and Shinn glared at his older brother until he stopped. "Alright lads, get out of here or I'll keelhaul you both! Shame on you! Shoo!" Kira said and Mwu and Dearka ran away while still laughing.

"I'm sorry lad, I couldn't help it. So first you flirt with Luna, and who's this now?" he asked and turned to Stellar.

She giggled. "Stellar thinks you're both funny." She said. "Uh, I think her name is Stellar." Shinn said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Stellar." Kira told her and smiled. She giggled again and then two boys around the same age as Kira came out of the small shop they were by.

"Oi, what are you doing talking to Stellar!?" one of them asked. He had blue hair, lighter than Athrun's, almost pale-gray.

"Uh, I accidentally bumped into her and she started talking to me." Shinn said and gave them a sheepish look.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Kira asked.

"Tch, no, we're her brothers, and you'd best stay away from her if ye know what's good for ya! We don't want any blokes messing with our Stellar!" the other one said, he had lighter, greenish hair (I hope I'm getting them right, it's Sting and Auel).

"We weren't hurting her, we were just talking." Kira said defensively.

Stellar giggled. "Stellar is fine, Stellar likes them." She said and looked at Shinn who smiled at her in return. Kira watched them as Sting grumbled, "C'mon Stellar, we told ye to stick with us." and drag her away.

"See, I could be like that instead of giving you so much freedom." Kira mused.

"If you treated me like that I'd knock you upside the head." Shinn told him with a stern look. Kira laughed loudly and then walked away toward the tavern.

"C'mon Shinn, let's eat some lunch, I'm starving." He called with his hands behind his head. Shinn rolled his eyes and ran to catch up to him before eventually smiling and looking back.

"Do you think she really liked me?" he asked. Kira smiled. "Yeah, and what's this I hear about you chatting up Lunamaria? Trying to suck up eh? I never would've thought it from me own dear brother." He said and shook his head sadly.

"Oh come off it! I wasn't sucking up! We was merely talking, 'tis all. She seems rather nice too. She sure was blushing madly." Shinn said.

"Just like you?" Kira asked and chuckled again at Shinn's expression. "Shove off!" he said and scowled again.

"Oh relax Shinn, I didn't mean nothin' by it, you know that. I was only messing with ye lad." Kira said.

Shinn sighed. "I know, I know." he said.

"I'm glad you're finally talking to the ladies again lad. I was really getting worried about you there." Kira told him.

"What about you? I don't see you talking with any ladies besides our dear sis." Shinn said with a smirk.

"I talk with Lacus." Kira said.

"Oh really? She's a right fine lass though, isn't she? I think she might even like ye." Shinn told him.

"Wot? No, rubbish. How could she ever like me? I'm a bloody pirate!" Kira said and stopped, looking troubled.

Shinn frowned. "I like you." He said. Kira gave him a weird look. "Not like that you bloke! I don't see why you think nobody likes you, Kira, what with the ladies all swoonin' over ya the other day. I think ye should talk with Lacus some more, flirt if ye have to, I know you can!" he said.

"Well I think ye should mind ye own business." Kira said as he walked on.

"Oh don't get mad at me! Wot, you can get away with teasing me but I can't even say a girl likes you?" Shinn asked.

Kira sighed. "That doesn't sound fair, I know, and I'm sorry. I was just trying t' lighten things up, ya know? I'm a right git I am." He said.

"No you're not. You're a brother, that's what brothers do. Now I demand that you flirt with Lacus or I'll tell her you like her!" Shinn said and smirked.

"Wot!? No you won't! I'll tell Luna you like her!" Kira responded. Shinn shrugged. "At least I'm not afraid to admit it." He said, still smirking.

"I'm not afraid! I'm just not sure if she likes me back!" Kira confessed. They were right outside the tavern.

"Well then, talk to her. You'll never know unless ye try, Kira-kun." Shinn said and went inside.

Kira sighed and went in after him. Most everyone was already there; Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Nicol, Mwu, Dearka, and Rey were seated.

Yzak was eating on the ship alone. Serves him right. The git.

Shinn's smirk faltered when he saw Rey, and he was careful to avoid his gaze as he sat next to his sister and watched as Kira sat next to Lacus.

Athrun watched their reactions to each other, but Shinn simply ignored the blonde youth across from him.

Rey sighed and had a sad expression on his usually expressionless face. Mwu and Dearka were cracking jokes and laughing while Cagalli tickled Shinn and teased him about flirting with other girls.

Kira and Lacus were glancing at each other and blushing, and Athrun couldn't help but to smile at them. They looked so cute together. He actually saw Kira slide his hand underneath the table and take her hand in his. They both blushed again but smiled at each other.

Luna came around to see how they were and smiled at Shinn who smiled slyly at her in return, making her blush.

Rey glared at her and stabbed at his food, not eating. Nicol kept looking over at the brown-haired girl he saw the night before.

"Ya know lad, ye should really talk with her." Athrun whispered to him. "I dunno Athrun, what if she doesn't like me?" Nicol asked, looking worried and shy.

"Why wouldn't she? You're plenty handsome, you're nice, you love music, and you have curly hair, what's not to love?" Athrun asked and chuckled at Nicol's expression.

Shinn glanced over at Rey and saw that he was glaring at him, and looked back down at his food, picking at it. He saw Kira and Lacus smiling at each other and saw Kira's hand holding hers and smiled.

He saw Dearka and Mwu whistle and stare after some of the waitresses and chuckled, he saw Nicol glance at the brown-haired girl (Milly, if you haven't guessed it by now), and saw Athrun flirting with Cagalli.

He frowned. Rey seemed intent on making Shinn fall for him and no one else. The red-eyed boy chanced another glance in his former best friend's direction and saw him still glaring and stabbing at his food.

Shinn scowled at him and turned to give another seductive smile to Luna, who almost tripped.

He glanced again at Rey who crossed his arms and was giving Shinn a look of pure hatred. Shinn turned the seductive smile on him and shrugged, as if to say, "I'm a guy who likes women, sucks for you lad, wahaha!"

Rey abruptly got up and stalked off toward his room at the Inn, Kira watched him go and turned back to see Shinn shrug and eat.

* * *

The rest of the day was…boring, really. Rey kept sending Shinn either angry or sad glances and Mwu and Dearka were on a roll with teasing. They visited Yzak and ran off the ship laughing their butts off while Yzak threw stuff at them over the side.

Kira sat on the beach with Lacus and they flirted, basically, and smiled, blushed, giggled, you know, the normal thing.

Nicol finally talked to Milly and they laughed and blushed while Meyrin stared at Mwu longingly.

Luna flirted with Shinn, which made Rey even angrier, and then Shinn went out searching for Stellar, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Dinner was much the same as lunch except everyone was being friendlier to their opposite sex partners, if you get my drift…

* * *

Shinn reassured Kira that he was fine to sleep alone that night and crawled into his bed, moaning at the comfort of it.

However, Rey was standing outside his door, waiting until he fell asleep. Shinn closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping as Rey crept inside.

He stood over Shinn and looked as if he were trying to decide whether to kill him or kiss him, both very different but the same in a way.

Finally Shinn couldn't stand it and opened his eyes. "Rey? What are you doing?" he asked. Rey stiffened and mumbled something before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Shinn said as he grabbed the other boy's wrist. In a second he pulled Rey onto the bed and flipped him over and was kissing him.

Now, a lot of you are going, "What the freak!? Why is he kissing him? What's going on!?" but just calm down, sit back, and relax.

When Shinn stopped kissing him Rey looked stunned yet relieved.

"See, nothing." Shinn said. "What?" Rey asked. "I feel nothing for you Rey, you're just a friend to me, but if you keep trying to make me like you then we won't even be friends." Shinn told him and got up.

Rey got up as well and eyed Shinn as if thinking of ways to overpower him. Then he sighed. "I felt something though." He muttered.

"Yeah, lust; now go find yourself a girl." Shinn told him. Rey bit his lip.

"Just one more kiss?" he pleaded. Shinn sighed but kissed him again, and this time Rey flipped him so that he was on top and ran his hands all over Shinn eagerly because he knew it would be the first and last chance he ever got.

When he finally drew away Shinn glared at him and grabbed his hands that were still feeling him up.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Rey said but didn't look sorry at all. Shinn half-smirked. "Go on you." He said. "Can't I stay? I won't do anything, I promise." Rey asked.

"No Rey, just go." Shinn told him. Rey pouted. "But Shinn, what if you have nightmares? You never objected to letting me hold you then." Rey said with a smirk as Shinn blushed.

"That was before I knew you liked me like that!" Shinn said and tried to push Rey away. "I'll tell Kira." Rey threatened. Shinn scowled but stopped pushing him. Rey smiled and laid down next to him, putting his arm around the younger boy and cuddling up to him.

"This is the last time, Rey, I mean it." Shinn told him. "That's fine Shinn." He said and kissed his neck. He smiled when Shinn shuddered and let his thoughts and fantasies carry him away as he ran his hands over Shinn's body again.

Shinn didn't try to stop him, thinking that if he just let Rey have his fun then he would be happy and stop glaring at him and might actually back off.

But will it work?

* * *

**-Author's Note: Ooo uh uh! Hahaha, kinda weird I know, but who cares, right? Tell me what you think, seriously, I feel like the biggest perv in the world! I'M SO ASHAMED! (Hides in a corner)-**


	11. Chapter 11: Under Pressure

**Chapter 11: Under Pressure**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and plot of this story (or lack thereof)**

* * *

Shinn came to awake slowly, having suffered no nightmares about Rau or his father, but of Rey and the decision he might have to make.

He opened his eyes to see the blonde's arm around him, and felt his body pressed tightly against his. He rolled his shoulder to see if Rey was awake or not, but the other boy didn't move.

Shinn slowly pushed himself up with his arm and turned to see Rey sleeping peacefully beside him, a small smile on his lips.

Shinn frowned. _'He's so happy an' content with me, but I don' like him that way. How can I let him know that without breakin' his heart? I still want t' be his friend, but I don' want to feel awkward and uncomfortable wit 'im. Maybe I should just tell Kira. No, Lacus might be better; girls know this kind of stuff anyway.' _He thought (well, at least some girls know what to do in these situations; I'm at a loss unfortunately…)

He sighed and started to swing his leg over Rey and onto the floor when he felt a strong hand clamp around his thigh. He froze in shock and looked down at Rey who was half-smiling, half-smirking up at him.

"Good morning, Shinn, mate." He said.

"Good mornin' Rey. Can you let go o' me leg now? As I've got t' be gettin' ready for the day." Shinn told him.

Rey frowned. "Can't ye stay longer, lad? I enjoyed last night, I did, very much, and so not ready to let ye go just yet." He said.

Shinn sighed again. "Rey, ye've got to lemme go now. We can't be t'gether, ye got to understand!" he exclaimed.

Rey's eyes narrowed into a glare and his hand clenched Shinn's thigh tighter. "No. I'm not lettin' you go that easily, Asuka." He said and then smirked, sliding his hand up Shinn's leg.

The red eyed boy gasped and tried to get Rey's hand off of his leg, but it was no use.

"Rey! Quit! Ye had your fun with me las' night! Wasn't that enough!?" he asked desperately.

"No. I want you forever, Shinn, as me mate. An' there's nothin' ye can do to stop me." Rey said defiantly.

"There's somethin' _I _can do ye blasted dog!" Kira growled from the doorway.

They both expressed surprise when they saw him standing there, enraged beyond belief. Shinn struggled desperately to get away but Rey pulled him close, pinning his arms together at his chest, and sat up to glare at Kira.

"Get your hands off me brother! Now!" Kira barked as he walked over to them. Just then they heard a pistol cock and Rey pointed the deadly weapon at poor Shinn's head, whose eyes were wide and mouth was open in complete shock and terror as he stared down the barrel ("…of a .45!" not really).

Kira was taken aback but quickly recovered, reaching for the pistol in his belt.

"Draw it and I'll blow his brains out." Rey growled. Kira continued to glare and asked, "What do ye want with him, Rey? Eh? Do ye really want t' kill 'im? 'Afore ye pull the trigger just think, don't ye want him t' be happy? Forcing him to be with you won't make him happy, Rey, but letting him choose freely and accepting who he chooses will most certainly bring ye both pleasure."

Shinn stared ahead, not really seeing, his heart beating faster than necessary as his mind went blank because of the shock.

"I would prefer he chose me." Rey replied through clenched teeth. "Putting a pistol to his head ain't gonna appeal to him, hate t' tell ya. Let's just talk this out rationally and I won't have to kill ye for threatening me brother." Kira said, slowly moving his hand to the hilt of his saber (sword).

"How's this for rational?" he asked and pointed the gun at Kira's own head. "Make one more move for your sword and I'll blast ye to bits and take Shinn as mine own." Rey snarled.

Kira stopped his hand right before it was about to close around the hilt. "Put your hands in the air so's I can see them." Rey ordered. Kira didn't want to, but he raised his hands in front of him, glaring at the blonde.

Shinn still hadn't moved, but was slowly coming back to reality…

A twisted smirk came upon Rey's features. "Yer a Captain, that means ye can marry people and such. Well I demand ye marry Shinn and me!" he declared.

"Wot!? No! I don' even know what t' say even if I were to marry a couple!" Kira exclaimed.

Rey's finger pressed slightly on the trigger. "All's you got t' say is a few lines that I'll be happy to give to you. Now do it or it's Davy Jones' Locker!" he yelled.

Kira looked around desperately, trying to think of a way out of this, if he just had more time, or a weapon of some sort, maybe he could get Shinn free.

"Rey, please just listen to me, Shinn isn't even aware of what's goin' on! I can't marry you two unless he knows what's happenin' at least!" he begged.

Rey growled and then shook Shinn. "Shinn, love, I promise not to hurt you if ye just do this one thing for me." He said more softly and calmly. He knew that it wouldn't be real unless Shinn spoke the words "I do", and he knew that Shinn was still in shock and wouldn't be able to say anything along those lines, at least not coherently.

Shinn began to shake his head, finally coming back to himself, and took in the scene before him; the pistol now pointed at his older brother whose hands were up, and Rey saying something about "I do".

"Shinn? All you have to say is 'I do' after Kira says your name, alright? Then I'll put the pistol down and we can leave; together." Rey was saying.

Shinn looked to him, and the blonde looked into his eyes lovingly.

'_Now!' _Kira thought and quickly grabbed the pistol and then Shinn. He pointed it at Rey who was beyond furious.

"Blast you! Give him back now!" he shouted and stood up, Kira stepped back and Shinn clung to him.

"No Rey, ye had your chance, but now I have t' kill you. Ye could've avoided this fate, however, if you would've just listened and been reasonable-like." Kira stated.

"Pshaw! Ye don' have the guts to kill me you lily liver!" Rey said, livid with anger.

"Kira, please don' kill him, I know what he did was wrong but…I just can't help but…to pity him." Shinn said and looked up into Kira's eyes.

"Fine." He said. "Go get some rope so's we can tie his hands." He ordered Shinn and he left.

"What are ye goin' t' do to me, _Captain_." Rey sneered. "You'll see." He said and Shinn came back with some rope. Kira put the pistol to Rey's head and Shinn tied his hands together behind his back tightly; a good Sailor's knot.

Then Kira grabbed him by the arm, gun still pointing at his head, and lead him out into the hall, down the steps, and out the back way of the Inn and Tavern.

They went a ways along the deserted beach to a small dock that had a small boat tied up to it. The house near it was abandoned so he untied the boat and put Rey in it.

"Shinn, you stay here and keep watch, if somethin' happens, get Athrun, got it?' he said and Shinn nodded, casting one last glance at Rey who stared at him as Kira took up the oars and rowed out into the sea.

* * *

"I wonder where Kira is, he went to wake up Shinn almost half an hour ago, and I don't see either of them." Cagalli said, looking around in the tavern. "I don't see Rey either." Athrun commented.

The others (everyone basically, Yzak was back) looked at him grimly. "I'll go see what's wrong, then." He said and got up.

Lacus looked worried and wondered if her beloved and his little brother were okay.

Mwu and Dearka turned to look hardly at Yzak, who was still sour from the other day. "Wot? Ye think I had somethin' t' do with this?" he asked.

"Ye might not have done somethin', but if anythin' happens to Shinn it'd be your fault and ye know's it!" Dearka told him and Mwu nodded. "Ye shouldn't have said nothin' last night, mate; ye should've kept yer mouth shut for once." He added.

"Shut yer gobs, the both of ya! What's done is done and I don' wanna hear no more 'bout it!" Yzak barked and glared at his friends.

Cagalli also glared at him while Nicol looked to the top of the stairs where Athrun was descending with a concerned look.

"Kira, Shinn, and Rey are all missin', and I have a bad feelin' 'bout this, mates." He stated.

"Alright, we're splitting up! Lacus, you stay here with Nicol if'n they come back, Athrun's comin' with me, Yzak, Mwu, and Dearka go wit each other and don' get in no trouble, ya hear?" Cagalli commanded.

"Right." They all said. The three boys stood and went out the door while Lacus and Nicol stayed in their seats. Cags squeezed Lacus' hand and smiled at her before leaving with Athrun.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" the pink-haired girl asked Nicol quietly when they had gone. "I dunno, Miss, I sure hope so though." He replied.

* * *

Kira stopped rowing when they were plenty far out into the ocean but still in sight of the shore. The water was black and deep, and the sky above was gray and cloudy, looking ready to burst with rain.

"I won't kill you, not directly." He said and shoved Rey over the side facing away from the shore. "If'n you make it back to shore, be sure to stay clear o' me and me crew, 'specially me brother, or else I'll kill ye for sure." He told him and started rowing back.

Rey tread water with his feet, trying to keep his head above the dark waters, and vowed revenge against the brown-haired captain of _Freedom_.

Shinn saw Kira shove Rey over the edge of the small boat and then saw no more of the blonde-head. He stood there, slightly shaking, as Kira rowed back swiftly. Just then he heard some voices and turned to see Athrun and Cagalli running down the beach to him.

The wind was picking up now and Shinn waited for his friends to reach him.

Cagalli and Athrun got there first, having run the whole way.

"Oh Shinn! I'm so glad you're alright lad! But where's our brother and Rey?" Cagalli asked and hugged Shinn. He turned to see Kira coming closer and they also saw him. "But, what's this, then?" Athrun asked, thoroughly confused.

"Rey tried t' take me, but Kira showed up, he tried to save me but then Rey put a pistol to me head, I sorta blanked out after that, and the nex' thing I knew the gun was pointed at Kira and Rey was tryin' t' get him to marry us since he's Cap'n and all. Then Kira got the gun from him an' tied his hands an' took him out on that boat and just dumped him into the sea." Shinn told them just as Kira reached the shore.

"Wot!?" they both exclaimed. They looked to Kira as he walked up to them. "His fate is up to the sea now. Come on, looks like a storm's comin'." He said and put an arm around Shinn who clung to his side. They all walked back into the town and caught up with the others.

When they got back to the tavern Kira explained everything to them, and by the end of it they all sat grim and saddened.

"I never meant for this t' happen, ye got to believe me! I just wanted the truth to be out, but I never expected this!" Yzak exclaimed when they all started glaring at him.

"No one expected it, Yzak. It's no one's fault. Although I can't help but wonder how he got into Shinn's bed and managed t' get Shinn on top of 'im." Kira said and turned to his younger brother.

The young boy looked like a fish what just been pulled form the sea to flop around on the deck of some ship; all wide-eyed and wishing to be back home-like.

"I-I…he came last night…I t-tried to tell 'im I only liked him as a friend but he would have none of it, so's I just agreed to let 'im lay there nex' to me, thinkin' this would solve things, and then he went on 'bout he wasn't goin' t' let me go. I…I didn't…I just wanted 'im to leave me alone! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!?" he wailed and raced out of the tavern into the city- where a storm was taking place.

"Shinn!" they all exclaimed. Kira cursed and ran after him, Athrun close behind him.

They saw the boy kneeling in the middle of the street balling for all he was worth, shouting out to the heavens.

Athrun hung back as the wind whipped his hair and clothes around while Kira ran toward the boy and put his arms on his shoulders. He saw Shinn try to shake him off but didn't succeed, and then he saw the boy go limp and heard his cries increase in volume.

Kira picked him up and carried him back to the tavern, but inside of going ion the front he took him to the back way, he carried him up the stairs and laid him on a bed, curling up next to him. Shinn struggled some more but Kira held him close, whispering words of comfort and hushing him.

Shinn finally clung to him and continued to cry until finally he fell asleep. Kira stayed with him well into the day and Athrun told everyone to just leave them alone for a while, and they did.

* * *

"Sir! There's someone in the water!" the call rang out onboard the _S.S Voltaire _and Rau looked over the railing to see Rey clinging to a piece of driftwood as the storm raged around him.

They threw over a line that Rey held on to and Rau himself hauled him up onto the ship's deck.

"Rey my boy, what on Earth are you doing stranded in the middle of the ocean!?" he asked.

Rey's eyes were filled with anger and he recounted the story of his downfall to which Rau frowned deeper with each word.

"How dare he…I swear to the gods above that Kira Yamato and Shinn Asuka shall meet a most painful end! He had the nerve to throw my own son into the depths and left him for dead! Blast him! To Hell with him!" the man swore loudly.

"Father, when we catch them, may I keep Shinn as a prize? You know, instead of killing him with his brother?" Rey asked.

"That's up to his father, my boy, but you are certainly allowed to take one of the wenches to be your mistress." Rau told his son.

"I want Shinn, father. I'll kill Durandal himself if I have to." Rey said determinedly.

"I doubt that, boy, but if I feel merciful when we capture them I'll let you have him." Gilbert Durandal, Shinn's father, came up on the deck. Rau saluted him, along with everyone else. Rey nodded to him, the determined and defiant look still in his eyes, but he said no more as someone brought him a towel and took him below deck.

"To La Strike Island it is, then. What a great day it will be to see the surprised and fearful expression of Kira Yamato, newly assigned Captain of the _Freedom _and son of the fiercest and most stubborn woman on all Seven Seas." Gilbert said and smirked as they headed for the Pirate Island where our young heroes had no idea that they would soon be in grave danger.

* * *

**-Author's Note: How's that for a comeback!? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy and this is my only day to update for about a week, but after that I'll be able to update more. Please review and tell me what you think! I actually had a plot for this chapter! Yay! Well, peace out ya'll, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!-**


	12. Chapter 12: Eye Of The Storm

**Chapter 12: Eye Of The Storm**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and –plot- of this fic, the Gundam characters belong to Sunrise and Bandai, who are, frankly, my heroes! I've been reading my pirate stories so's this'll be a good 'un, fer sure!**

* * *

'Twas a grim and dismal group what beheld Shinn and Kira's comin' down to join them at the tavern. All expressed their concern and allowed that this has been happenin' way too much lately, and that Shinn must have been cursed or somethin' ('cause Cagalli protested mightily after some o' the boys suggested it was the girls what was bringin' the bad luck and all, old sailor superstitions and what not). 

"Aye, 'tis a sad thing, but not to be helped. At least we can all stay t'gether now since the storm is a-ragin' outside." Kira told them.

"Oh and how blessed are we to be in a nice warm tavern and not out in the storm itself, battlin' the mighty waters and Poseidon 'imself!" Mwu said and there was a cheer.

"Poseidon nothin', I didn't sneak on ye ship just t' be stuck on this island for the rest o' me days!" Cagalli said grumpily.

"Nay sister, ye didn't, but for sneakin' about and such this is your punishment then!" Kira told her and she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Oh dear, are you sure we're safe in here? It sounds pretty awful out there." Lacus said looking worriedly at the door.

"The safest! This island's been through many a storm and _Destiny's Treasure _ain't never been brought down!" Luna told them as she handed them all some ale.

"See Lacus? Ain't nothin' t' worry 'bout. Drink up now lass!" Cagalli said and threw down her ale before demanding another.

"Aye; might as well drink and be merry now, since we're most likely to leave t'morrow. Who knows where Rau might be." Kira said. Although he tried to remain calm and in high spirits, some of the crew knew he was concerned and wanting to get as far away from the Hated Man as possible.

Shinn sat next to him, quiet, but a few nudges and jokes from Cagalli got his spirits up high enough for him to join in the fun with the others.

"Yo, ho, ho and a bottle o' rum!" the crew sang and sloshed their drinks all around.

Nicol and Milly were at another table talking and laughing sometimes, while Lacus was on the other side of Kira and holding his hand underneath the table. She seemed to be enjoying the rowdy and ill-mannered group (although they _did_ mean well) enough as not to be uncomfortable.

"Hey, has any o' yiz thought to ask around an' see if'n they heard o' Rau and his lot? Yzak asked suddenly. Everyone shook their heads no, and Kira had a bad feeling about throwing Rey out into the ocean.

"Mebbe when the storm's over we can ask about, but right now all I wants is some drink and merriment!" Cagalli said loudly.

"Right away, Miss Swashbuckling Piratess!" Dearka said and the others roared with laughter.

"Alright, alright ye sods! Ye be thankful I ain't put a scabbard into ye hearts by now lads, as one hasn't been in me hands as of late." She threatened, but lightly.

"What a relief!" Dearka said and made to wipe the "sweat" off his brow. Mwu joined with the teasing and added, "And that would be diff'rent how, milady?" Another roar of laughter filled the tavern.

"You watch it _Flog_a, or I'll lash ye t' the board and whip ye with the Cat (1) meself, I will!" she growled.

"Ah, ye shan't do a thing, Kira's the Cap'n, anyways, and what thinks ye that he would let you flog me eh?" Mwu replied, pointing his finger at her from across the table. They were on opposite sides of the wooden thing and were leaning over it to make threats at each other.

""Cause he's me brother, and don't he do me favors every now an' then just 'cause?" she pointed out (by the way, if any of you are having a problem understanding what they're saying just ask me because I'm getting the language out of a book based on events in the 1800s and people that didn't talk so right, to be in character and all, you know…).

"Wot? No, he wouldn', would ye, Cap'n?" Mwu asked and looked uncertainly at Kira.

The brunette smirked slightly and shrugged. "Maybe, if'n you don't behave yerself and make me resort to that, I'd be glad t' hand the Cat over t' me sis, I would." He said.

The crew laughed at the face Mwu made, all horrified and stunned. But all the banter was in good fun, so after a while they were back to drinking and telling tale tales and jokes and the like.

* * *

"We're nearin' the island, sir, but I think they'll rec-og-nize us and warn Kira, and then all'd be lost." Rey said. 

"Nonsense, no one is out in this storm. Besides, I think it would be quite nice for them to see us comin' in to take them away for good and ever. Like seeing Death itself come at ye, like." Rau said with a sneer.

"Oh Rau _please_! Can't we stop somewhere!? This storm is bound to be my death if I don't find a nice, large mansion with a warm fireplace and young girls to be my maids!" Yuuna cried out as he stumbled along on the deck, falling over and being sent flailing about with the rocking of the ship.

"Didn't I tell ya to stay down below!? Now quit yer complainin' and get down there!" Rau bellowed.

"But I keep hitting the walls and stuff keeps falling and _why can't we just stop and rest somewhere I'm tired and hungry and wish I never went with you! I should have just stayed at my large mansion and warm fireplace and waited for you to bring my Cagalli back to me!_" the man howled and latched onto Rau's clothing to steady himself.

"For Pete's sake get a hold of yourself man!" he roared. Yuuna shivered and whimpered beside him. Rey rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking as if a storm wasn't raging above their heads and all was fine…except for the fact that he didn't have Shinn beside him.

'_Shinn, you _will _be my mate! I know I can make you like me; ye just didn't want the others to know 'bout us, right? That's why ye kept tryin' t' push me away. I see now, you didn't want _him_ to know, well, he'll be dead soon and then ye can show me how ye really feel about me…oh yes, what a night that'll be…Shinn…you _will _be mine.' _The boy thought and smirked, looking at the island and imagining some things about their reunion I shan't put here (Yay now you can imagine too!...just kidding).

Rau continued yelling with Yuuna until he finally got him to go back down below, but not before he staggered and managed to bust himself up even more, all the while muttering _"Bloody pirates, bloody storm, bloody Rau and bloody Cagalli! Why did she have to get out of my clutches? Why couldn't she just stay put and marry me? Why did I even agree to go on this bloody thing to go after her when I could be at home right now waiting for her to arrive? Bloody hell…" _(2)

Rau sighed and shook his head, going over to where his son was and leaning against the railing.

"There's no wonder why the girl left 'im, but technically they was engaged so to leave with pirates only means two things: 1) they kidnapped her, which would be the likely thing to put before the Court, and 2) she was tryin' to get out o' the marriage, which isn't moral and right, like. Women are to stay put at home and tend to the babies and the house, not runnin' off with pirates, be it brothers or not." He said.

"I wish Shinn was a girl, this would have all been so easier." Rey replied.

"Aye lad, but he ain't. At least ye got his father mostly on yer side. Gil don' want 'im runnin' around wit pirates either, 'specially not his brother, who'd fill his head with lies and turn him against him. Yes, 'tis a shame these waters are haunted by the likes o' them, thems what steals the girls and the men for their sport an' labor, like, turnin' them all against the Good Law and makin' them all act like animals. 'Tis a mighty shame." Rau declared.

"What will Durandal do with Shinn, when we get him back?" Rey asked. "Not sure, mebbe make 'im join the Service, or put 'im to port somewhere's so's he can keep an eye on 'im. But I think he'd give 'im to ye either way so don' you worry much 'bout that lad." He said and roughed up his hair.

The blonde frowned and tried to fix the mess while Rau smiled at him, and eh smiled back.

Gilbert Durandal was leaning against the side of the cabin, listening to everything, and smirked to himself.

* * *

"Everyone run! Take yer women and stash yer loot! The Law is comin', and he's a-comin' fast!" a man shouted as he burst through the door of the tavern. 

The laughter stopped abruptly for the crew of the Dread Pirate Ship _Freedom_ as they all froze and turned to the man in shock and horror.

"Wot!?" Kira asked and stood.

"It's the _S.S. Voltaire_! I dunno how he found out but he's a-comin' straight fer the island! I suggest ye all high tail it outta here afore things get bloody! "Cause I hears he's a-comin' for you!" the man said and pointed at Kira.

"He's the one what brought 'im here! He was a-runnin' from him and led 'im straight fer the island! I say we give 'im to the bloke!" a burly man growled as he rounded on Kira.

"I didn't lead him here! I left before he even got to ORB! There must be a spy or somethin' on the ship, or…" Kira cut off from defending himself as he stared out of the door and into the water with horror. _'Or they found Rey and he told 'im where t' find us…I shoulda just killed, I shoulda…I…I…' _he thought as he stood there.

"Listen up you scallywags! Kira didn't lead Rau here so sod off or I'll have ye kicked off the island fer good and ye can go wit Rau and hang in the gallows ye good-fer-nothin' bloke!" Luna roared, pistols in her hands as she and her sister were decked out in all their Pirate-finery.

Kira nodded to her and she nodded back and his crew all scampered up the stairs to get their stuff out of their rooms.

Shinn still sat, stunned, and Kira grabbed him and also went to get their stuff.

"Oh no, what's gonna happen when they catch us Kira? We was lookin' so good we were, I thought we was safe for sure! Are they really gonna kill us? What if me dad is there? Oh Kira! I don' want them to kill ye!" Shinn yelled and clung to him.

"Shinn! This is no time for bein' a baby! You're a man now, suck it up! Ye can't be all bawlin' and givin' up hope! Ye got to fight and fight for yer life! Here, take this sword, just take it! And take these pistols, they're already loaded and here's some more bullets for ya. Use 'im Shinn, your life just might depend on it! I don' want you t' worry about me, just get yourself and the others out of this! Don' wait for me or worry or do nothin' stupid! Athrun'll kill ye himself if ye do! Now go!" Kira shouted and shoved Shinn out of the door after he was done.

The boy hesitated before putting on a cold mask of anger and running down the stairs.

The whole crew was decked out with pistols and swords and daggers, even Cagalli who managed to snag a few from the others. Lacus was given a sword and dagger and told to just thrust it into anyone who got in her way or tried to hurt her, to which she nodded slowly in a mortified way, holding the things as if they were live eels about to shock her to death.

Athrun lead them out the back-way as Luna, Meyrin, Milly and the rest of the crew at the tavern took their positions to defend their island.

When they got outside there was a huge commotion of pirates and merchants alike running around carrying chests and bags or pistols and swords, some headed for their ships, others simply headed for the other side of the island.

'_-Darn-! And our ship is right in front o' the sods! Oh well, I knew this day would come, I was just hopin' it wouldn' come this soon.' _Athrun thought. "Come on! Fight any who get in your way an' don' get taken! Mwu, Dearka, guard Shinn as best ye can! Yzak, Nicol, get the girls to the ship safely! If Kira don' come after we're all on board we leave 'im! He can take care o' himself and would rather him be taken and not us! Now go!" he ordered.

Shinn looked back one last time at the tavern and saw Kira come running out all decked out and running for the ship. He smiled but was pulled by Dearka and started running as well.

* * *

"Looks like they're running right toward us, they made a bad move by putting their ship in the harbor at the front o' the island. Oh well, easier for us, I say." Rau said with his eyeglass poised on the pirates running about the island. 

"There's Shinn father!" Rey said and pointed out the raven-haired boy. Rey himself was also decked out, swords, daggers, pistols, and rope…

"I see him; just don't get yourself killed when takin' 'im. Looks like Dearka an' Mwu are guardin' him. And there's Kira, right behind them." Rau replied with a greedy grin.

They were getting closer and closer, and pirates were departing in their ships from left to right, but Rau didn't care about them much. A large fleet of ships were abut a day behind them and would catch all the pirates who were fleeing now.

He just wanted Kira and his crew.

* * *

"They're getting closer! Come on, hurry! If we can at least make it to sea we'll still have a chance! Once you're on board start loading the cannons and have them ready to blast them apart!" Kira yelled and the order was repeated until everyone knew what to do. 

Athrun was the first one aboard and ran to the gunpowder room to get the powder, shot, and balls. Cagalli and Yzak were next and began stuffing the cannons and getting them ready.

* * *

"Blast it! They're gonna get away if we just sit here! Blast the island to bits! As long as you don't hit Kira, Cagalli, or Shinn! Keep the siblings alive! Use your guns if ye have to!" Rau ordered and his own men began readying the cannons. 

Nicol and Lacus were almost to the ship when a blast sent them flying back. Lacus was knocked out but Nicol was still conscious. He tried to pick up Lacus but had to sheath a pistol to do so.

A shot in the chest brought him to his knees, he cried out and fell, dropping Lacus and putting a hand over the bleeding wound.

"Nicol!" Dearka, Mwu, Shinn, and Kira all cried out when they saw. Athrun turned and gasped, but he ordered the others to keep loading the cannons and shoot at the _Voltaire_.

'_Poor Nicol, I hope he'll be okay, although that shot looked to be pretty close to his heart, I hope Kira can get him to the ship before it's too late.' _Cagalli thought.

Now Lacus and Nicol were both out. Dearka scooped Lacus up in his arms and ran towards the ship, avoiding gun and cannon fire as best he could.

Mwu and Shinn helped Nicol up and half-dragged, half-carried him toward the ship as Kira raced ahead, shooting at the oncoming ship with his pistol.

"Fire!" Athrun ordered and Cagalli's cannon shot out toward the _Voltaire _and smashed into the bow, breaking the women sculpture that was usual for ships.

* * *

"Wot!? Blast back at them! Don't let them leave this island!" Rau hissed and another cannon was fired. 

This one hit the _Freedom _in her side, leaving a large gaping hole.

* * *

"No! We'll take on water if we try to leave now! Yzak! Dearka! Go down below and patch up that hole the best you can!" Athrun ordered. 

He saw Mwu and Shinn helping Nicol and also saw Kira running towards him and shooting at the other ship.

"Fire!" he ordered again and Cagalli lit Yzak's cannon and it blasted a whole in the other ship's side.

"Yes!" Cagalli said and went to load another cannon. A shot in her leg made her stumble and fall.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled.

"Athrun! Go man a cannon and make sure Cagalli's okay!" Kira ordered as soon as he stepped onto the gangplank.

"Yes sir!" Athrun said and ran over to Cagalli. He helped her up and she limped to get more powder as he loaded the cannon she was going to and then fired at Rau again at Kira's order.

This shot barely missed, but the one that the _Voltaire _shot out hit its mark; another hole right next to the hole on the side. Yzak and Dearka groaned and continued trying to patch up both holes now as quickly as they could.

Kira growled and glared hatefully at Rau who stood smirking at him.

He took out his gun and they both fired.

"_Kira!"_

* * *

**-Author's Note: I think I'll leave it here. How do you like it? Much better than all the other chapters, for sure, right!? Please tell me what you think and also**

**(1) The "Cat" that they're referring to is actually a whip used in those days to punish misbehaving seamen or enemies. It is called the Cat-o-Nine Tails because of its gruesome and painful leather cords that hang, often with bits of shell or rock that tear at the skin. The most painful flogging punishment.**

**(2) If you can tell me how many times Yuuna says "Bloody" I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Peace out!-**


	13. Chapter 13: Prisoners

**Chapter 13: Prisoners**

**Disclaimer****: I only own the –plot-, the characters (except for any OCs) belong to the creators of Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

_Congrats to __Akemi Asuka Hatake__ for guessing correctly how many times Yuuna said bloody! Also, sorry for the slow update, blame the Evil Torture Building of DOOM! (a.k.a School)_

* * *

"_Kira!"_

Shinn stared in horror as both Kira and Rau fired their pistols at each other at the same time. He was frozen in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Shinn look out!" Athrun yelled and tackled him to the ground as a bullet whizzed past.

That was enough of a wake-up call for him to look up to see Kira dodge Rau's bullet just in time, while Rau got nicked on the shoulder.

The Naval Captain roared and the seething hatred glowing in his eyes strengthened as he spat, "You'll pay for that Yamato! I'LL HAVE YER HEAD YE BLOODY PIRATE!!!"

Kira shot at him again but Rau managed to escape, but more shots were being fired at them.

"Athrun, are we ready t' sail? Have Yzak an' Dearka patched up that hole yet?" he asked his First Mate as he dodged bullets and shot back.

"They're doin' the best they can but I don' think we'll make it Kira, we'll have t' find another way!" Athrun shouted back, loading a cannon.

Kira swore and went to help Cagalli who was struggling, a bullet in her left calf.

"How's Nicol?" Kira asked him again.

"I'm not sure, Mwu put him in the infirmary wit Lacus but he can't do much t' help 'em." Athrun replied, firing another cannon that managed to break the mainmast in two.

"Yes! Take that Rau! Ye won't be comin' after us now ye scurvy dog!" Kira shouted.

"Kira we'll take on too much water an' sink if we try t' sail away now!" Athrun yelled, the storm was close, smashing huge waves against the deck, making them all slip, and the wind was making it hard to see and hear, much less fight. The sky was dark gray; no sun was to be seen. It was cold.

"Well at least that buys us time! How many more cannons do we have?" the captain asked.

"Only about ten! We should've stocked more at ORB before we left!" Athrun answered.

"We didn't have enough money! Wot!? THEY'RE TRYIN' TO BOARD THE SHIP! EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR HAND-TO-HAND BATTLE POSITIONS! THEY'RE TRYIN' TO BOARD THE BLOODY SHIP!" Kira screamed and yanked his sword out of his scabbard.

Cagalli pulled out two pistols and stood beside Athrun who also had a sword and pistol out like his Captain. Mwu came rushing onto the deck, sword in his bloodied hands. Shinn pulled out his swords as his eyes grew dangerously narrow and full of hatred, almost as if he had gone insane…(1)

'_There's not enough of us, they'll surely take us! I can't let 'em get Shinn, I can't!' _Kira thought angrily.

"Dearka! Yzak! Get yer bloody arses up here now an' defend the ship or I'll kill ye meself!" Kira roared. He was no longer the kind, joking, young Captain of the _Freedom_; he was a man with fire in his eyes and no time for games, he was intent on either surviving this or going down taking as many soldiers with him as he could-preferably including Rau.

The first soldiers stomped aboard the ship, and Kira realized in horror that there were twenty men to his seven, and that there were more on the _Voltaire _still firing. It was a lost cause; they were surely to be defeated.

Kira let out a battle cry and slashed open the first man viciously before turning and stabbing another. Even though they were small in number, they knew how to fight and kill accurately with deadly speed.

Athrun took down two more soldiers while Cagalli shot a few more who were scrambling onto the deck. Dearka and Yzak came pounding onto the deck and began taking out soldiers.

"Kill them ye fools! They're bloody pirates! Common farmers what thinks they've got the right t' sail the Seven Seas! Kill 'em!" Rau thundered.

Kira slashed through another soldier before he felt a sting on his shoulder and turned just in time to deflect the blade lunging towards his throat; he parried and stabbed the man in the chest, kicking him into another soldier who came running up.

More soldiers were dispatching from the ship, which meant less cannons were being fired at them. Good, maybe if they could slow them down enough Yzak or Dearka could continue patching up the hole. Kira stood fighting off the soldiers, glancing all around to determine when to give the order.

Shinn was hacking through the soldiers like a wild man in a jungle, every move seemed to leave a man dead and bloodied on the deck. Cagalli was watching their backs and taking soldiers out with her pistols, while the other pirates were fighting off the enemy as best they could, under the circumstances.

"Any other day an' they'd be down in Davy Jones' Locker where they belong! But no, they had t' attack in this bloody storm while we was unprepared like a bunch of bloody cowards!" Mwu shouted as he stabbed two men.

"Quit yer complainin' and kill 'em already will ya!?" Yzak yelled and slashed open a man before hacking another soldier's arm off, leaving him screaming until Athrun decapitated him.

"It looks like their numbers are gettin' fewer! Dearka, when ye have the chance go back down an' try t' patch up the hole!" Kira ordered.

"Aye Cap'n!" Dearka replied and continued fighting off the two men who were attacking him.

Athrun had a cut on his cheek and many small cuts along his arms, legs, and chest; Yzak had a large gash on his leg but otherwise looked fine, Mwu's hands were bloodied from a cut near his wrist and Nicol's blood when he got shot, and a cut on his chest ripped his shirt open. Cagalli had a few scrapes but managed to come out clean, standing near a cannon and firing at all who got too close to her friends. Shinn, however, was completely unscathed…

"AHHHHH!!!" he screamed and sliced a man in two. The man behind him stopped and then turned back, screaming. Shinn yelled again and chased after him, onto the island and straight for the _S. S. Voltaire_.

"Shinn no! Get back here! They'll capture you! SHINN!" Kira yelled and growled, cursing as he flung himself towards the soldiers, slashing at them as he ran past.

"SHINN! IF'N YE DON' COME BACK NOW I'LL LET 'EM HAVE YOU, YE HEAR!? THEY'LL CAPTURE YOU IF YE DON' GET BACK! WHY THE HELL DO YE HAVE T' BE SO STUBBORN SHINN!" he yelled and shot his pistol at a soldier coming towards Shinn.

The boy either hadn't heard him or was simply ignoring him, because he kept running and screaming, slashing at soldiers coming off the ship.

* * *

Rey stood at the side and saw the crazed look in Shinn's eyes; he took a few steps back with a worried look and bumped into Rau. "Father…that look…wot do they call it?" Rey asked him.

Rau turned and glanced at Shinn, who was pushing his way onto the deck; he smirked but then took a closer look at his eyes.

"He's gone…berserk! They call that look the Berserker Look! I didn't know the boy had it in 'im." He said. He glanced at Rey and contemplated making a crude comment, but now was hardly the time for that.

Instead he leaned down and whispered into his son's ear, "Go get Gilbert, if Shinn boards the deck he'll want t' capture 'im."

"But _I _wanted t' capture 'im!" Rey said through clenched teeth.

"It would go better if'n ye allowed Gilbert that chance, but if he gives you the O.K ye can capture 'im. Just…be careful. He don't seem…right." Rau replied and then went back to firing at the Captain of the enemy ship who was running behind Shinn, fighting off oncoming soldiers.

Rau fired his pistols and hit Kira in the arm; he cried out and clutched his arm, clenching his teeth against the pain. He quickly turned, glancing around for the source and saw Rau smirking at him from the deck. He growled and fired right back, but Rau side-stepped it and only laughed.

"Ye'd be runnin' out o' bullets soon there O Mighty Cap'n!" Rau shouted.

"And so shall ye, Accursed Scourge of the Sea!" Kira spat back, he turned just in time to block a sword, but his right arm was weak and he struggled to push the man back.

"Ha! Gotcha now, pirate!" the soldier growled and pushed harder. Kira clenched his teeth harder and pushed against the sword with all his might, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, pushed the man back, and slashed him across the stomach in the span of one second.

His eyes had the same look as Shinn's.

"Kira! Shinn! Wot the 'ell are ye doin' over there!?" Athrun called.

"Just keep fighting!" Kira called back and began slashing at the soldiers again.

Athrun cursed and loaded another cannon, the soldiers were few enough that Yzak and Mwu could take them out. Cagalli went below to get more bullets.

"Hey Athrun! I think I have the hole patched up 'nuff, but we've taken on a lot of water from this storm! Do ye think we should set sail?" Dearka called up from below.

"Prolly not, but Kira's off cavortin' wit the enemy so I dunno!" Athrun yelled back in anger.

"Wot!?" Dearka called and appeared on the deck next to him. He looked around and saw Kira and Shinn both fighting on the island near the deck of the _Voltaire_ and freaked.

"Wot the Bloody Hell are they doin' over there!?" he shrieked.

"Shut yer gob and keep fightin' Dearka! It might be the last thing ye do on this Godforsaken Earth!" Yzak cursed and slashed open a soldier who was swinging his sword down on him.

"Yes _Captain_!" Dearka replied and cut a man about to lunge at Yzak's exposed back. The silver-haired man grunted and returned to fighting, but they all knew that it was useless, they weren't going anywhere, or if they did manage to sail out of port, they'd merely sink within view of the small island. It didn't matter that the _Voltaire_'s mainmast was down (meaning they couldn't give chase) the battle was decided the moment Rau blasted that damned hole into the _Freedom_'s side.

All they could do was take out as many of the enemy as they could before eventually dieing. To Davy Jones' Locker it was to be.

Kira finally slashed the last soldier standing in his way between him and Shinn and reached out for the boy's shirt. He caught it and pulled him backwards, receiving a cut on his wrist from Shinn's sword which went flailing about.

"Lemme go! Get off me ye-," Shinn yelled but Kira turned him, a grim line stretched across his face and his eyes icily drilling into his.

"Shinn, get back on the _Freedom_ or I'll kill ye meself, got it?" he said darkly.

"No! I'm goin' t' kill ev'ry last one o' them! Lemme go Kira!" Shinn replied and struggled free.

"No ye ain't, Shinn, ye'll get back on the ship an' _not _get captured! This was what I _didn't _want t' happen! Do ye want all our efforts t' go in vain!? Do ye want Mum's death to go in vain!?" Kira shouted.

Shinn winced but still looked determined to fight. Then a strange look came into his blood-red eyes.

"'Tis no use, Kira-kun, we shan't win this one. There's no point t' fightin' no more anyway. W-we…we…we's all gonna die!" he keened and collapsed against Kira's chest, crying. All the fight left him and he was just a little boy again, running from his mean daddy, running from everything and everyone who had ever or would ever hurt him.

Except that they were going to capture him this time, there was nowhere to run anymore.

"Shh, Shinn ye can't know that, just hush. At least we can try. Calm down Shinn, it'll be alright." Kira said in a softer voice.

"Oh no it won't, I dunno why ye lie to the poor boy like that, Kira Yamato, but the fight is over. I've won. Now hand over yer sword or I'll take it from ye, and yer pistol too. No funny business, all of yiz! Throw down yer weapons or yer Cap'n 'ere is dead!" Rau said, and Kira suddenly realized with horror that while he was yelling at Shinn they became surrounded by Naval Officer's, all pointing pistols and swords at them.

Shinn clenched Kira's shirt tighter and tried to stop his tears but they wouldn't stop, no, they just kept comin'.

"The Hell with ye! This fight ain't over 'til ev'ry last one of yiz is dead!" Yzak yelled.

"Yeah, bloody cowards, fight us like men and we'll see who's victor!" Mwu shouted.

"Ye shan't take us alive!" Dearka cried.

"Get those swords away from me brother or I'll kill ev'ry last one o' ye blasted scallywags!" Cagalli yelled, aiming a cannon straight at Rau with fire in her eyes.

"You'll turn yer cannon away from me ship or I'll blast ye brother's head off with me pistol! And along wit the rest o' yiz, ye'll come off yer ship and come on mine so's I can take ye as prisoners and put ye behind bars as ye should be!" Rau yelled.

They were about to shout again when Kira's surprisingly calm voice stated, "Do as he says, there's no point in fightin' now. I don't want none of yiz t' die because o' me."

Shinn looked up fearfully into his brother's eyes who half-smiled and winked. Kira also lifted his eyes (as Rau was gloating about the "easy victory") to meet Athrun's and nodded slightly. It was a signal.

They had Hope yet.

Athrun nodded back and slowly laid down his weapons, he nodded to the others, and although they objected, they reluctantly set aside their pistols and swords. Cagalli was made to step away from the cannon and stood beside Athrun, the heat of her fury radiating out of every fiber of her being.

He nudged her and winked. Kira had a plan. They were going to get out of this as soon as possible. They just had to play their cards right until then. Everything would work out.

At least they hoped.

So the soldiers poked and prodded the two brothers as they were led onto the ship. Athrun took the lead and the others followed, although he told Rau that there was a man wounded and a woman unconscious below the deck and that they shouldn't be harmed since they were merely civilians. Rau nodded and sent a few soldiers who brought Nicol and Lacus onto the ship as well.

Shinn clung to Kira and tried to hide when Gilbert Durandal stepped from the cabin and smirked.

"Well done, Rau le Creuset. I thank you for your fine services. You have returned my son to me." He said, sounding different from the rest of the salty sailors. More proper-like.

Kira got into a defensive stance when Gil approached, glaring at the man with pure hatred. Gilbert continued to smirk.

"And Kira, the infamous Pirate Captain, as famous as his mother. "Tis a shame she's dead, but then again, a pirate's life deserves death anyway. There's hope for you yet, boy. If you change your ways you can work for me, having nothing to do with this pirate business, and your friends can get jobs as well, if they want. Otherwise, it's to the gallows." He offered.

Kira spit at his feet. "I want nothin' to do with ye! I'm not doin' nuthin' wrong and neither is me brother or the rest o' them!" he said.

The man frowned. "Very well. Die then. I don't care. It's Shinn I want." He said and nodded to a couple of men. They rushed in and held Kira down as they grabbed Shinn and thrust him forward. They both tried to fight but it was useless. A soldier punched Kira in the gut and he fell to his knees, Athrun had to hold Cagalli back.

Shinn pulled against the soldier's grip but couldn't get free, Gilbert grabbed him and smiled.

"Hello son, it's been so long. What's wrong? Aren't you glad that you're away from your brother's bad influences? You don't have to lead this life of sin, you can be perfectly happy working for me. Come now, let's get you cleaned up." Gil said and practically dragged the boy across the deck.

Shinn reached out a hand towards his brother and cried out, "Kira!" and Kira could only look in with a sad and defeated expression until he hung his head.

"How can ye do this!? He's just a boy! He's me brother! That man will do him more harm than we will, I can promise ye that!" Cagalli yelled, crying now.

"And why should I care? I have the most famous pirate and his crew as me prisoners. Besides, me own son wants the boy for 'imself, I can't deny him his rights, can I?" Rau said and grinned as Rey smirked. They nodded to each other and Rey followed where Gil and Shinn went.

"Wot!? You're denyin' Shinn's rights t' not only live the way he wants but also t' marry whom he chooses!? I swear I'll rip ye t' shreds if it kills me you rotten scoundrel!" Cagalli spat and thrashed against Athrun's arms, trying desperately to get at Rau who took a few steps back and laughed.

"Ye see that my boys? The little lady says she wants to kill me. Ha! A man oughta put 'er in her place!" he said. "Take 'em down to the brig and lock 'em all up. No food or water, have two guards to each cell and don't let 'em trick ya! Move it!" he barked and they dragged the crew of the _Freedom_ down below to the brig and threw them in some cells.

"I want five of yiz to scout the island and see if ye can find any materials to fix me ship, if there's any carpenters or pirates still lurkin' about being 'em aboard! Shoot any who cause trouble!" he barked again and five men ran down the deck and onto the island.

Rau stood on his deck with his hands on his hips, breathing deep the sweet, sweet air of victory. The storm had calmed; it was over.

And he had won.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Finally! It took me forever to write this and now it's done! So what do you guys think? If you have any ideas just let me know okay? Any questions or comments can be left in a review as well.**

**The look in both Shinn and Kira's eyes was basically the look they have when they go into SEED mode, which was kind of what they did. They went "berserk" basically and into SEED mode.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ARGH YE MATEYS! FIGHT 'TIL YE AIN'T GOT NO FIGHT LEFT!-**


	14. 14: Religion is Perception, God is True

**Chapter 14: Religion is Perception, God is True**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and –plot- to this particular fic.**

_Sorry for the long wait, hopefully this will sate your thirst for more pirating fun! The title is self-explanatory as we go through the chapter._

* * *

"Lemme go! I'll kill ya! I swear I'll cut ye throat if'n ya don' lemme go!" Shinn screamed and struggled as Gilbert dragged him into his cabin, Rey quickly following.

"No you shan't! You will shut up and be a good boy for once in your miserable life or I'll hang you myself, I will! I will not have this screaming and talk of killing my person from mine own son! I won't have it!" Gil shouted and threw Shinn onto the floor.

He gasped as the air rushed out of his lungs and then struggled onto his feet, but was too weak and drained and so scrambled backward, away from the two men who looked at him with greedy expressions.

He was bloodied from head to toe, and covered in mud and dirt. He was soaking wet and shivered not only from the cold, but from the looks in Gilbert Durandal and Rey's eyes.

'_Brother, help me…' _he whimpered.

* * *

"Blast it! This shouldn't have happened! He shouldn't have found us! This location isn't on any maps, nor is it even close to any land mass, not within a five thousand mile radius from each side! We were supposed to be safe! How could they have found us? How could they have beaten us!?" Kira bellowed as he paced the length of his cell.

"Shut yer yap, pirate! We found yas how we found yas, and that's that! 'Tis no point in arguin' wit yerself about it!" one of his guards yelled at him.

"I swear ye'll all pay for this! I'll slaughter ya'll while yiz sleep!" Cagalli shrieked and banged against the bars of her cage.

"Oi! Quit wit that! You won't do no such thing so much as we're guarding yiz!" her guard said while another pushed her away from the bars of the cage.

"Yeah an' quit yer shriekin' or we'll cut out yer tongue!" he barked.

She snarled at him and threw herself at the cage and they started ramming the ends of their guns into her head and shoulders, wherever they could reach her through the bars.

She scrambled back and coughed up some blood, still glaring at the men. Athrun and Kira both tore at their bars, reaching out to harm the men who were hurting her.

"Back wit ye! She ain't worth it no how anyways! Back I say!" their guards shouted and pushed them back.

"You jest wait ye cowardly dogs! We'll get free and then ye'll regret every last deed against us! If not by our own hands ye'll be punished fer sure!" Yzak bellowed.

"Yer the ones who need to be punished for all your piratin' ways and so forth! God shall have his just revenge for ye scurvy bloodhounds! I pity every mother's son what suffered under yer cruel hands!" another guard replied.

"Blasphemy I say! Ye know not wot we've been through and wot we've done, what be ye to judge us so? To hell with ye! To hell with all of ye!" Mwu yelled.

"Ye better pray for your souls, for they are blacker than the crow's breast they are!" Dearka added darkly.

"Shut yer gobs! Ye be speakin' lies wit yer forked tongues! Woe to those who pillage and murder for their own merriment! Ye shall be cast down under the Earth come Judgment Day, and we'll rise to Heaven and enjoy the fruit of our good deeds!" one particularly religious guard bellowed.

"If I go down to the depths, I'll bring' ye wit me I will!" Cagalli shouted. The other pirates bellowed in agreement, further agitating and scaring the guards as they howled and made noise as if Hell were opened up and pouring its contents onto the ship.

They had no idea how close they were to that very deed.

* * *

"Now Shinn, I am your father and therefore know what's best for you, so you shall come back with me and attend a proper school so as to be educated in society's ways and not be a crooked scoundrel destined for the gallows and Hell beyond. And if I so see fit, you shall be under the second care of Rey Za Burrell (sp?), at least until I find a woman fit for your marriage, as it appears the female company you are used to is all you know. I will forgive you of your many sins, but God is your true judge, always remember that! What say you to that, then, my son?" Gil told the boy.

Shinn hesitated, the last statement throwing him off.

"I…I…I won't! Kira never done me any harm and I enjoys his company! I like sailing the seas and explorin' the lands! I won't be thrown in some jail of a schoolhouse to be knocked around and told I'm stupid and wrong and should die for only doin' what I know to be right and true by mine heart! And I won't be _his_!" he spat and pointed at Rey, hatred and fear glowing within his red orbs.

"Of course you will! I will not have you act this way! You will do exactly as I say or you shall hang with your brother and the rest of those mongrels! The sooner you accept that, the sooner you will see that I am right and that I am only doing this for your own good! I detest being cruel to you, but if I must in order for you to understand and behave accordingly then I shall!" Gil replied hotly and twisted his arm behind his back; he motioned for Rey to come forward as Shinn screamed.

Rey flinched at Shinn's screams as the boy flailed about and cried, falling back down to his knees and pleading with everything to make this pain go away.

"If you will agree to behave and do what I and Rey say then I shall let you go, until then, however, I must hold the demon in you back!" Durandal told him.

"No! Lemme go! Help! It hurts!" Shinn screamed and panted heavily, shrieking with agony.

"Sir, I'm sure he's not within his right mind at the moment, maybe we should wait and let him rest." Rey said to Gil, looking worriedly at his friend.

"No, he must be dealt with now, or he will continue to defy me and you as well, the sooner he submits, the better he will become, until he can make his own decisions correctly. He is but a boy, and does not know the ways of the world yet, and I must show him those ways, or he shall never survive on his own." Gil told him calmly.

Tears streaked down Shinn's face as he bent toward the ground, his nose almost touching the floor. His lip was bleeding because he was biting down so hard.

"Shinn, submit and agree to behave and do what we say, and I shall let you go, that is all you have to do, 'tis not difficult, my son. It pains me to do this to you, but I must, for your own sake." Gil said softly.

Bruised and abused, battle-worn, confused, afraid, angry, and saddened by all that has happened since the moment he was born, Shinn uttered a cry and said, "Fine! Just let me go! Please! It hurts!"

"That's my boy." Gilbert said and released him, the boy collapsing and clutching his hurt arm.

"Do with him what you will for now; I will get you both when dinner is prepared." Gil told Rey, who went closer to Shinn and held him as he cried and shook.

When he left, Shinn struggled to break free from Rey's grasp, knowing what was about to befall him if Rey took his father's words to heart and used this to his advantage.

'_Please no, not again, I learned my lesson, I did!' _he thought as he struggled.

"Shinn! Stop this!" Rey said, not letting go of the younger boy.

"No! You stop!" Shinn yelled and struggled even harder.

Rey's features hardened and he slammed Shinn's back against the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

Shinn's mouth flew open as a gush of air escaped him and his vision became hazy with small lights flashing; he was stunned into paralysis for a moment, which was enough time for Rey to close the distance between their two mouths in a kiss.

Shinn's wide eyes opened even wider, if possible, and then they fluttered closed as he gave up. His body shut down on him, and his arms fell next to his head as he relaxed the muscles.

Rey lifted his head to look into Shinn's now-dull eyes. He pinned his arms down with his hands and straddled him properly, waiting for Shinn to start struggling again, but the boy barely even moved. Tears continued streaking down his blood and dirt stained face, leaving clear lines.

Rey sighed and wiped his face off with his hand. Shinn's eyes stared up at the ceiling without really seeing, and his limbs were limp and nearly lifeless.

"I'll allow you to rest some, then, since you've been through more than enough this day. But tomorrow I shall have you, whether you refuse to be had or not." He said firmly.

Some life came back to Shinn's eyes as he slowly turned his head to look at Rey and then swallowed, sighing and closing his eyes while his head rolled to the side.

Rey got up and carried Shinn to the bed where he curled up with him; Shinn stayed still for a moment, then turned and buried his face in Rey's neck while wrapping his arm's around him.

More tears escaped underneath his eyelids.

Rey sighed and brushed some hair out of Shinn's face. He never wanted to hurt the boy; he loved him, or at least thought he did. He really didn't care if Shinn was a pirate or a schoolboy, as long as they could be together was all that mattered to him. However, in order to have him, he had to play along with Gilbert's rules. He was surprised and elated as it was that Gil would allow Shinn to fall under his care, for he thought that the rich man would not allow Shinn to be "defiled" as people called it, by the likes of him.

Shinn's breathing became regular as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his tense muscles finally relaxing completely.

Rey smiled and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Lacus Clyne woke up in a strange cabin, alike to Kira's, but different in that it looked more classy and rich.

She slowly got up, pulling the sheets of the bed around her small frame as she continued to look the cabin over. There was a small table near the door, and a desk and nightstand on either side of the bed. The room was spacious, but not overly huge.

Pictures and medals and decorations of the like hung on the wooden walls, and the steady sway of the waves rocking the ship made her realize where she must be.

'_Oh dear, I wonder where Kira and the others are…he told me that if they ever got captured to run, but I seem to be captured as well. What will they do to me? What of Cagalli and the crew? And Kira…will they hang Kira? Oh please, please be alright Kira…I…I love you…' _she thought and sobbed into her hands, worried about her friends' fate.

"Why shed tears, poor child? No one is going to hurt you; I'm under the impression that those rogues kidnapped you from your own home, but I shall return you to your home once our ship is restored and able to sail." She heard a kind yet familiar voice say to her.

She looked up and wiped her eyes to see Rau and gasped, pulling the sheets tighter around her.

"They didn't kidnap me! I…Cagalli and I..." she stopped, remembering the rest of her and Kira's conversation concerning the subject.

**-Flashback-**

"_Lacus, if you are captured with us, which I truly hope does not happen, ye must lie and say that we kidnapped ye. If they find out ye joined us willingly, they'll count you as a pirate as well and hang ye wit' the rest of us. I won't have that happen to ye, Lacus, so please, tell them that we kidnapped ye and then forget about me if ever we be captured by them. I shall try my hardest to escape that possibility, but 'tis not up to me what befalls us in the future. Do ye understand?" Kira has told her._

_Tears were falling down her cheek. "But why? I won't walk away and let you hang! I…I treasure you too much, besides, we shan't be captured, we'll run all our lives if we must, be we shall never be captured by those foul men who call themselves Justice! I shall not forsake you, Kira. Do not ask me to." She said nobly._

"_Lacus, please, it would pain me too much to see ye hang because of me. I cannot guarantee that I shall escape if ever I be captured, but I shall try, but if I cannot, ye must leave and go far away, and ye must find another lover who will do ye right and have many children and forget about me forever, okay? I…I love you, Lacus, and I cannot bear to lose you." He told her, cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her._

_She hugged him tightly and cried onto his shoulder._

"_It will pain me to, but I shall lie and tell them ye kidnapped me then, if you want me to so badly, but I will not let you hang, I'll rescue ye all by meself if'n I has to!" she cried._

_He chuckled. "Listen to ye, talkin' like a pirate already." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back, tears still flowing form her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her again._

**-End Flashback-**

"Ye what, milady?" Rau asked, stepping closer.

"We, we was kidnapped by those awful men, Cagalli and I. But please, be kind to them, I would rather them not hang, for they are simply misguided and need the healing power of God to save their poor souls, please allow them that chance." She pleaded, suddenly getting an idea.

"Nay child, they shall be hanged, but bless yer heart for your kind thinking, even though it is wasted on heartless vagabonds such as them. I have been chasing them for far too long to show any mercy." He replied.

"They are not heartless vagabonds! They're nice people if you just get to know them!" she exclaimed and gasped.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"I am sorry, but they did not treat me badly, and I do not believe that they should be punished so severely." She amended, hoping that he would believe her story.

_'I almost blew it! Kira would be mad at me if I don't stick with the story. Focus, Lacus!' _she told herself.

"I see, but there is nothing I can do but to hang them for their many crimes, whether they be good people or not. Besides, 'tis been a long day, and you must be tired, please, rest some more and then I shall bring ye some dinner." He told her.

She nodded and watched as he left, then sighed and continued sobbing.

* * *

Nicol woke up in the infirmary, pressure hard against his chest where a small hole reminded him of the gunshot.

He tried to sit up but could barely move.

"Steady now, young man, ye took a nasty wound near your heart, we got the bullet out but ye lost a lot of blood, just stay still for a while, lad." He heard a voice say near him.

Siegel Clyne stood next to his bed, his hand on his arm.

Nicol relaxed slightly. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked in a hoarse voice. His throat stung.

"You're on the _S. S. Voltaire_, your Captain and crew has been captured and will hang once we reach the PLANTs, however, they said that you were kidnapped from the _S. S. Blitz_, is that true?" Siegel asked him.

"Yes sir." Nicol croaked out. He, Dearka, and Yzak were all instructed to plead the kidnapped bargain as well, but Dearka and Yzak never fully agreed, stating that they were full-blooded pirates and always have been in their hearts and would never go back to The Service. However, Nicol knew that the more people free, the better chance to break the others out of jail before they hung at the gallows.

"Very well, I shall tell Rau of your predicament." Siegel replied.

A groan on the other side of the room startled Nicol, and he quickly glanced to see a man with purple hair holding his stomach and looking quite pale in a bed.

"Oh relax, Yuuna, the fight is over and the storm has calmed a bit." Siegel told him harshly.

"Ohhh, did we win?" he groaned again.

Siegel sighed. "Yes, the pirates, along with Cagalli, have been captured." He told Yuuna.

"Good, when can I get off this blasted ship with my wife?" Yuuna groaned again, still clutching his stomach.

"As soon as it gets fixed enough to sail to the PLANTs, which I have no way of knowing for sure at the moment. Talk with the Cap'n about that." Clyne answered.

Yuuna moaned again and turned around.

"Who is that?" Nicol asked quietly.

"Yuuna, he hired us to find Cagalli Ula Attha, who apparently went missing from ORB and was believed to be on the _Freedom_ with her brother, Kira. Is this true?" he told Nicol.

"Yes." Nicol answered, not wanting to give away too much information.

"Then the blond we have in our cells is truly Cagalli, I will tell the Captain immediately what you have told me. Anything else?" Siegel asked, wondering about a certain rumor about his own daughter…

"What of Lacus? She has pink hair and blue eyes, is she alright? I was trying to get her to safety…" Nicol said, wondering if he had said too much.

"Lacus? I will ask if she is here." Clyne replied, troubled and worried about his daughter's fate.

He left Nicol to think over all that has happened, and to devise a plan…

* * *

**-Author's Note: Hey! I actually finished this! Woohoo! While this isn't the end of the fic, I'm going to end it soon and then create a sequel, because I think that would be best. I'm sorry for the long wait, everything's been hectic and I've had Writer's Block, but hopefully I will be able to update soon, if not, just keep reminding me to. Please review and tell me what you think, any questions, comments, or ideas are greatly appreciated! I am starting to resurrect the mangled corpse of the plot to this, so hopefully it will be a success! Peace out!-**


	15. Chapter 15: Surprised and Confused

**Chapter 15: Surprised and Confused**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and the –plot- of this fic.**

* * *

"Dinner is ready, lads." Gilbert said when he opened the door to the cabin Rey and Shinn were in.

"We'll be out in a minute, sir." Rey replied, for he was still awake.

Durandal nodded and left.

Rey turned to Shinn and began nudging him. "Shinn, wake up, 'tis supper time." He said quietly.

"I'm not hungry." The boy mumbled.

"Shinn, ye need t' eat, come now, 'tis only food." Rey replied and continued shaking him gently.

Shinn groaned and turned over, his back to Rey now.

Rey scowled and grabbed Shinn and began dragging him off the bed. The boy gasped and began struggling.

"Wot do ye think yer doin'!? Stop it! Lemme go!" he exclaimed. Rey got him off the bed and Shinn struggled in his arms, kicking his legs about wildly while they were off the ground.

"Shinn, stop being such a hassle! If'n ye would just do as I say, we wouldn't have t' go through this ev'ry time! Blast it!" Rey exclaimed and let go. Shinn stumbled and grabbed the bedpost to steady himself while he tried to recover.

"Now…just get yerself cleaned up, will ya? That's all I ask." Rey said exasperatingly.

He handed him some clean clothes and Shinn eyed them fearfully. He glanced from the clothes to Rey and tentively reached out to them, afraid that Rey was trying to trick him. He snatched the clothes and waited for Rey's reaction, who simply sighed and went over to the dresser to pick out his own clothes.

He calmed a bit and went into the small washroom to change and wash himself.

* * *

"Sir, The young man who was wounded has awoken. He told me that he is indeed Nicol Amarfi, who was captured from the _S. S. Blitz_. He also confirms that the blond young woman we captured along with the pirates is Cagalli Ula Attha. He has also inquired about a Miss Lacus Clyne who was captured as well and may perhaps be on this ship." Siegel Clyne told Rau, his last sentence between clenched teeth as he held back a glare.

"Ah, very well then, everything is in order." Rau replied, ignoring his last sentence.

"Why did you not alert me of my daughter's presence? Where is she? Is she hurt?" he asked angrily.

Rau sighed and finally turned to look at Siegel. "I was unsure on whether she was truly Lacus or not. The girl that was escorted to my cabin told me that she and Cagalli were kidnapped by the pirates. She requested that their punishment not be severe, babbling about how they treated her nicely or some such nonsense. If this girl is truly your daughter, Siegel, then I believe she was damaged while in Kira's company, for I did not recognize the sweet girl that was your daughter." He said softly, but with a harsh edge.

Siegel's eyes widened and he gasped, taking a step back. "What do you mean, damaged? And why is she in your chambers!?" he asked incredulously.

"My good man, we had nowhere else to put her. But I will have her moved to your quarters if you so wish." Rau explained calmly, ignoring his first question.

"Liar! You were going to take her as your own! You were going to hide the fact that she was my daughter and take her as your bride! How dare you!" Siegel roared.

"Calm thyself, man! I was going to do no such thing! Now if you wish to be further angered, then I will have to lock you with those wretched beasts down below! Is that clear!?" Rau bellowed, standing from where he was seated.

Siegel took another step back and tried to calm himself. He couldn't afford to anger Rau, for he could be tried with treason and hanged with the pirates, so he conceded. "Yes, sir, it is understood. I apologize for my rudeness, 'tis only because I have missed my daughter and am outraged that she would be kidnapped by those miscreants."

"Good, is that all the news, then?" Rau asked, sitting back down.

"Yes sir." Siegel said, defeated.

"Very well, you may leave to take supper with the rest of the crew." Rau replied. Siegel turned and left, thinking of ways to right this wrong.

Rau smirked and then got up, having been told that dinner for him and the better half of the crew (guests, basically) was prepared and waiting for him.

* * *

Lacus combed her pink hair and fixed the dress Rau had lent her. She didn't want to think of how he got the dress in the first place and who it was originally intended for, she only let her mind focus on Kira Yamato, who might very well soon be hanged.

She set the brush down harder than she wanted and tried to breathe normally. She couldn't break down now, she had to stay calm and figure a way out of this. There had to be something she could do! She'd find Nicol, and anyone else not destined for the gallows to help her free her friends. If they sail to ORB, she'll be able to rally the whole town, besides, Cagalli (whether she wanted to be or not) was heir to the throne.

She sighed and stood, putting on a look of calm and sophistication, as she was used to back in ORB. She almost laughed at herself, but held her look as she strode out of the cabin and to dinner.

* * *

Guards appeared at the steps, leading the way with their bayonets. Kira stood, ready to fight if they meant to hang them here and now, and the others stood as well, looking wary and hostile.

Athrun glanced over at Cagalli, who had cleaned up most of the blood on her face. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about her being down here.

He knew that she was pledged to be Yuuna's bride, but he also knew she hated that coward with every fiber of her being; she also refused to accept her calling to be Princess of ORB, saying she wasn't meant to be a Princess, but a Pirate.

"Where is she? Where's Cagalli?" the lead guard asked, looking around. Athrun's eyes flew wide. He turned to look at Kira who looked puzzled and furious. He mouthed the word "Yuuna" and Kira face hardened. He understood.

Cagalli stood warily and walked toward the bars of her cell.

"Aha! There she is, Captain Rau said to have her cleaned up and proper like to have dinner with the Guests of Honor." The guard said when eh saw her and two others opened her cell and dragged her out.

"Wait! Wot's goin' on? Wot dinner, and what about th' rest o' me friends?" Cagalli asked, panicking.

"You are being honored by presenting yerself at dinner with the Cap'n and his guests, so ye'd better be happy about it and shut yer yap!" another guard told her. She looked back at Kira worriedly and could see the anger behind his concerned gaze. Something was wrong.

They dragged her to a washroom and shoved her in a cold bath where she was ordered to hurry up and wash herself. There was an older woman in the room who helped her clean up and then get dressed in a pretty Victorian dress.

When she was presentable she was "escorted" to a Dining Room of some sort where a long, polished wood table was laced and china plates were placed around it. She sat down and saw Gilbert Durandal. She gasped and he nodded to her, but didn't say anything.

She remained calm as she tried to figure out what this was all about. There were a lot of empty seats at the table, and she figured that the Captain would occupy one, but what about all the others?

She heard the door open and looked behind her to see Lacus walk in wearing a similar dress.

"Lacus!" she exclaimed, standing.

"Cagalli! Oh goodness I'm so glad you're safe!" Lacus also exclaimed and they embraced.

"What of the others?" Lacus whispered while they hugged.

"Kira, Athrun, and most o' the crew are down in cells, where I was taken. I don' know about Shinn or Nicol, and I wasn't even sure if'n you made it out of that mess, but at least we're together now." Cagalli whispered back.

Lacus nodded and sat beside her, clutching her hand underneath the table. Durandal watched all of this with a cool eye.

"Wot do ya think the meanin' of this is?" Cagalli asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure, who are all these plates for?" Lacus asked. Cagalli shrugged and glanced around nervously, not liking the gaze of Gilbert boring into her neck.

The door opened again and Gilbert smiled and stood. The girls looked behind them and gasped again as they saw Rey and Shinn walk in.

"Shinn!" they gasped, taking in his rugged face and refined but borrowed clothes.

His eyes widened and he seemed to come back to life. "Cagalli! Lacus! Wot are ye doin' here?" he asked, going to embrace them.

"Shinn, enough chatter, take your place away from these young ladies." Durandal ordered. Rey lightly tugged on his arm as the girls watched him sit next to Durandal, Cagalli glaring at Rey and Gil with hatred.

'_This isn't good, Gil has his hands on Shinn now, wot are we goin' t' do!?' _she asked herself, trying to figure out how all this madness happened. Was it all just a bad dream? She knew it wasn't, reality had caught up to all of them. They were doomed.

Lacus glanced at Cagalli and they shared a knowing look, even though Lacus didn't know the whole story of the three siblings. She understood that things were going from bad to worse.

Shinn was placed in between Gil and Rey, but he wished that he was far away, or at least closer to his sister. He glanced at Rey, who had put on his emotionless mask. He dared not look at his father, the man he ran from, the man he hated, the man that betrayed his mother and was determined to make him into a civilized, brain-dead aristocrat like himself.

The door opened again and Yuuna stepped in, looking cleaned up and less seasick. Cagalli looked ready to bolt but then Rau appeared and everyone was made to stand. Guards were placed outside the doors and Yuuna took a seat next to Cagalli once Rau was seated at the head of the table, next to Lacus.

"Well, well, it appears I have found my wayward wife! You shouldn't have run off like you did, Cagalli, to desert your country would make you a traitor, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Yuuna said. Cagalli glared at him with pure hatred and he coughed before turning away.

"I thank all of you for accompanying me to dinner, and hope that the past hostilities can be forgotten for this night. Now, let us sup and be merry!" Rau told the gathered guests, raising his wine glass in a toast.

Gil, Rey and Yuuna raised theirs as well and said, "Hear, hear!" before drinking.

Cagalli, Lacus, and Shinn glanced at each other, wondering what was in store for them. Things didn't look good for any of the _Freedom _crew, who were now faced with being slaves to life and responsibilities instead of free to be and do whatever they wanted as they so hoped and dreamed to be.

Will they manage to escape before it's too late?

Will they finally be free?

These thoughts raced through each of them as they contemplated their dark futures, desperately searching for the light of Hope.

* * *

**-Author's note: So, this is technically the ending of The Pirate's Treasure! Hooray! I managed to make a plot before I ended it! Don't worry, there will definitely be a sequel, but I'm not going to post it until I have a definite plot and story to go by, so look out for it but don't expect anything real soon. I'll post some kind of one-shot or last chapter to kind of explain everything with Kira, Cagalli, and Shinn's lineage and such soon so watch for that. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions or ideas feel free to tell me in a review! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me throughout this whole thing and reviewed to make me update each chappy! Peace out!-**


	16. Epilogue: Siblings

**Epilogue: Siblings**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor the plot to the animes, but this particular story about Kira, Cagalli, and Shinn is owned by myself, because I made it up. So there.**

* * *

Caridad Yamato surveyed her ship, one hand over her swollen belly as she stared into the sunset.

She knew they were watching her; her crew, making sure she was alright. Of course she wasn't. The love of her life; her soul-mate, was dead. Murdered by Rau Le Creuset, the most vicious Naval Officer and Pirate Hunter of all time.

She sighed. Such was the life of a pirate, having the Law hunt after her only let her know she was doing her job right. Even though it pained her to relive the experience of his death, she knew that she had to let him go. If she was going to ensure her child's survival, she had to be careful and think clearly.

* * *

_Two months later_

"Congratulations! You have twins! A boy and a girl!" the wet nurse told her after the delivery. She was exhausted but relieved that it was finally over, she wouldn't have to worry about harming her children in a fight, and she could finally defend her ship and crew.

"What will ye name 'em?" the woman asked.

"Let's see, I already had some names picked out, the boy's name will be Kira, and the girl's will be Cagalli." She replied, holding her children in her hands.

"They're beautiful, 'tis a shame ye won't get to see them grow up. Are y' sure ye want to do this, then?" another woman asked as the nurse left.

"Aye, Erica, I have to. This life is not for them, at least not while they're so young. Please, take Cagalli to Uzumi, he's agreed to care for her and won't tell her about myself until 'tis the proper time. Keep Kira on La Strike Island, he'll be taken care of here until I return for him when he's older. Right now I can't risk him staying on board." Caridad told her.

"Of course. I'll take her myself and make sure Kira has a safe home until your return." Erica replied.

"Thank you, Erica, this means a lot to me." The pirate said. Erica smiled and nodded, willing to do anything for her best friend.

First Erica took Kira to a safe home to wait for Caridad's return, because she needed to chase Rau away and make sure he was occupied with someone or something else before she took her son abroad the high seas with her.

She didn't want to take Cagalli, because she was a girl and would be treated harshly if she were caught, and she wanted her daughter to be raised to be a proper lady, something she was unable to do.

Besides, being the Princess of a country would be a great destiny for the daughter of the Legendary Woman-Pirate.

Erica smiled as she thought about what Caridad had told her, the plans she made as soon as she realized she was pregnant. They had to be changed multiple times, of course, what with Rau chasing them and numerous other troubles they encountered during the time, but after Haruma's (1) death, instead of retiring on La Strike Island and raising their children together, Caridad knew that she had to seek revenge and that she could only raise one child to follow in her footsteps.

She looked down at the small child nestled in her arms. Cagalli would have to live with a friend of Caridad's, Uzumi (I made a huge mistake and accidentally called him Ulen which is her deceased father's name…it's a good thing I'm doing this so I don't totally screw up the sequel!). He was kind and agreed to care for her, and plus he was the leader of ORB, and so would ensure that no harm would come to her by Rau if he ever found out.

"I wonder if everything will work out to where you can all be a happy family. But it seems that you may never actually know your real parents or brother, Cagalli." Erica whispered to the sleeping girl.

* * *

She arrived at Uzumi's mansion where Cagalli was raised, unaware of her real family sailing the high seas until her thirteenth birthday, the day she was told she would marry Yuuna Seiran to keep ties with ORB in tact (a political marriage). Uzumi told her that he wasn't her real father, told her the legends of her mother, and revealed to her their current location, as well as the fact that she had a twin brother.

She had insisted on meeting her real family, and at first Uzumi refused, thinking it would only hurt everyone if they were to meet, but after telling Caridad, she was just as eager to finally meet her daughter, and assured Uzumi that everything was safe for them to meet.

When they met, Kira and Cagalli instantly bonded and became good friends. Cagalli proved to be much like Caridad, tomboyish and headstrong, despite Caridad wanting her to be a refined lady. They talked about their adventures and the circumstances concerning her birth, and then revealed to her the existence of another brother.

Two years after Kira and Cagalli's birth, Caridad fled to the PLANTs in order to escape Rau, having received a letter from a man named Gilbert Durandal claiming to be able to clear her of all charges.

When she met him, he seemed nice, compassionate, and exactly like Haruma. He told her that since she was a woman he could move the accusations to her now-deceased husband, calling him the Pirate and therefore stopping Rau and any others from coming after them because Haruma was now dead and Caridad couldn't be blamed for her husband's actions.

Everything seemed right and okay, so Caridad planned on living with Gilbert and raising Kira and Cagalli with him once everything was settled and they were safe. She soon became pregnant, but shortly after receiving the news Gilbert (the father) betrayed her to Rau and she barely escaped with her life.

She found out later that it was all a trick, planned out by ZAFT, the PLANTs' military that Gilbert commanded as Chairman of PLANTs. She was scorned and betrayed, and nearly hated the child she was carrying because of that wretched man.

Gilbert ordered all of ZAFT to go after her, demanding he have his child to raise to be the next heir and leader of PLANTs. Caridad fled to ORB, but didn't want to involve Uzumi and didn't dare leave any clues as to her daughter's whereabouts, much less letting Rau know she even had a daughter! So she took him to another friend and Captain of an ORB ship, _Takemikazuchi_, Todaka, to care for Shinn until he could join her with Kira. He gave Shinn the fake last name of Asuka, the name of a family that was murdered during the second war between the PLANTs and the EA to cover the fact that they looked nothing alike.

Todaka didn't seem to mind caring for Shinn, and did everything he could to make sure Durandal couldn't find him. However, he still found out, and to steer him away from ORB where now two of her children resided, Caridad led him on a wild goose chase.

When Kira was ten years old, both Rau and Gil were trying to figure out where Caridad really was, so she finally made it back to La Strike Island to retrieve Kira before it was too late. She meant to go to ORB, hoping to at least retrieve Shinn as well, but Rau and Gil started to get on her trail again.

By the time Kira was thirteen and Cagalli had found out about her mother and brother, Gilbert had went back to the PLANTs in order to run his nation while Rau continued searching, although other pirates were appearing and getting in his way. And so after meeting Cagalli and telling her of all the events that have passed, and about her younger brother, Caridad and Kira Yamato visited Todaka to retrieve Shinn.

Knowing that any of her crew can leave or get captured, and wanting her children to be as safe as possible, she told Shinn and Kira to keep their relationship a secret, making Shinn the Ship's Boy and promoting Kira to Sailor/Midshipman. Cagalli was to remain in ORB as Uzumi's daughter, but there were already stories of Caridad having a son.

She hoped that Durandal would expect the son that was known to be sailing with her to be his, because she hadn't told him anything of Kira and Cagalli before he betrayed her, just in case. At first he believed that Kira was actually his son, but as the legend of the Woman-Pirate continued to circulate, many stories told of Haruma being Caridad's true love and husband, and that Caridad had become pregnant with his child before he died. Fortunately, the stories never said that she actually had twins, because the only people that knew of Cagalli were the wet nurse, Erica, and Uzumi.

So after hearing the rumors and stories, he pieced together the fact that Caridad had a son from Haruma and himself. However, he wasn't sure which son was sailing with her, and so began searching for the other son. One of Gilbert's men discovered Todaka while searching ORB, and found out that he had taken care of Shinn.

They took him to PLANT to interrogate him, but he wouldn't reveal anything about Shinn or anything else. Durandal had him killed, which erupted into a conflict between the PLANTs and ORB, once Uzumi found out.

He had known that Rau was searching for Kira and Cagalli, but he hadn't known about Shinn until he discovered that Gilbert had kidnapped one of his Captains to interrogate him and then killed him. To distract Gilbert and ZAFT, Uzumi warned Gilbert not to threaten ORB, making it seem like the PLANTs were trying to wage war against ORB.

The Earth Alliance was eager to have an excuse to go to war against the PLANTs, and so Gilbert was busy fixing his mistake and trying to calm ORB and the EA, not wanting a war on his hands while trying to capture Caridad and other pirates. That gave Caridad a breather while she sailed with Kira and Shinn, even though it put Cagalli at a risk of being discovered.

However, Uzumi could only hold Gilbert off for a while before there was nothing to distract him, for Uzumi didn't want a war either since Cagalli could get captured or found out to be Caridad's daughter.

Rau renewed the chase, and when he got a hint of where Caridad might be, Durandal joined him again, and that was when they finally caught Caridad and killed her. After her murder, they had to leave to make repairs, because Kira took over and started fighting harder than before. Caridad had somehow known that she couldn't run forever.

After chasing Rau away, Kira fled, trying to get to ORB before Rau caught up to them again so that Uzumi could help them somehow. However, before they arrived Rau found them and they fought, Kira barely escaping. Gilbert was sure that Shinn was on board now.

This is where The Pirate's Treasure begins.

Yuuna hired Rau to find Cagalli after she escaped ORB, and when Rau heard rumors of the _Freedom_ having two women on board, he figured that one of them must be Cagalli, although he hadn't realized that Kira and Cagalli were siblings (he still doesn't know, despite whatever I said earlier, all he knows about Cagalli is that she's the princess of ORB and is pledged to be Yuuna's wife).

Siegel was already in the Service, a member of ZAFT. He wasn't aware that Lacus had joined Kira with Cagalli until Nicol asked about her. However, he had spoken a little with Rau about arranging a marriage between them, although was having doubts and wasn't entirely agreeing to it, despite Rau promising her a good life.

And so the current predicament the Yamato siblings are in will be further told and explained in the sequel: Blood of a Pirate.

* * *

**-Author's Note: I figured I should do some explaining, so there ya go! **

**Haruma is Kira and Cagalli's father (in the series, Kira's adoptive father and Caridad's husband), in case some people were confused as to whom he was.**

**Kira and Cagalli are full-blood siblings, the children of Caridad and Haruma Yamato, but Shinn is only a half-brother, with Gilbert Durandal being his father. Rey is in fact Rau's son in this story and I'm pretty sure everything else is the same. Thanks for reading and reviewing!-**


End file.
